This is the thing
by hayj
Summary: Carolyn is alive. There are children and Necro/Furyans. And everyone is a bit wildly OOC. I love the thought of Riddick as a family man.
1. In your love, my salvation lies

Disclaimer. Riddick, Carolyn and associates belong to someone else. I've gently used them and put them away for future use.

And the things that keep us apart  
>Keep me alive<br>And the things that keep me alive  
>Keep me alone<br>This is the thing

All he could hear was Carolyn screaming "GET UP RIDDICK, GET UP! I said I'd die for them, not you. Now GET UP!" He thought he was going to die on this fucked up planet and never expected her to come back for him, not after what he had done. They did a drunken dance in the rain and mud as Carolyn attempted to help him regain his balance. Finally upright and on his feet he felt her go stiff in his arms with a small gasp.

Tightening his hold around her waist he whispered, "Not for me" as her eyes locked on his; glazing over in shock and pain. "Not for me!" He bellowed in rage at the monster behind her, slicing at it with his shiv, playing a macabre tug of war with her body till finally claiming victory.

"What do you think is happening?" Jack asked Imam back at the skiff. They could hear Fry's screams along with Riddick's yelling the two intermingling with the cries of the monsters holding them at bay. "I don't know," said the holy man griping her shoulders to keep himself from going after them as much as the child. "We must keep watch and wait and pray," he told her.

"Carolyn, are you with me? Carolyn?"

"Riddick, just leave me here."

Blood was running down his arm as he tried to keep her upright. Her buckling knees threatened to take them both down.

"Not today Carolyn, not fucking today! Do you hear me?" he gently shook her. "We are getting to that skiff and we are getting off of this fucking planet, NOW!"

"I can't Riddick."

"Yes you can, Carolyn, yes you can! You WILL NOT fucking die on me!"

Tucking his shiv into his pants, he grabbed the whiskey bottle of light that was lying on the ground at their feet. Throwing Carolyn over his shoulder he bit back the pain from his thigh where the creatures had sliced it open nearly to the bone. Heading towards the skiff he couldn't help but think that they were the bucket of chum that Johns had wanted, both covered in blood.

"I am going to get us to that skiff, Carolyn, I am," he chanted hoarsely dragging them through the mud. He started hollering for the holy man when they were close. Imam had been standing on the skiffs ramp trying to see into the darkness as Riddick rounded the corner of one of the buildings.

When Imam saw them he called out to Jack to make a pallet on the floor with the some of the bedding they had packed away earlier that day. The holy man then ran out into the rain and stood at the very edge of the light waiting for Riddick to reach him. As soon as he stepped into the circle of light Imam very carefully took Carolyn away from the larger man, having seen the damage to her back, and carried her into the skiff laying her face down on the bed that Jack had hastily constructed. Imam then ran back and helped the injured man up the ramp into the skiff. Jack gasped as she saw him.

"Take care of her," Riddick whispered hoarsely, hitting the button closing the ramp and making his way to the pilot's seat. When he mysteriously powered everything down Jack appeared at his shoulder. "We have to say goodnight first," he told her. The look on his face sent the girl quickly backing away from him.

Firing up the burners you could hear the death cries of the creatures as the skiff lifted off the ground and headed for space. By the time he got them into orbit and a shipping lane Imam had almost finished stitching up Carolyn's back.

"How is she?" Riddick inquired gruffly slumping down on a bench.

Imam looked up at the man as he placed a large gauze pad over the wound. "Help me wrap this?" Riddick sat down next to him, pulling Carolyn into his lap so that the holy man could wrap some long bandages all the way around her; as he could see now that the stab wound had went all the way through to her front. Not as bad as the back, but not good either.

"She's alive. But with the blood loss and shock only Allah knows for how long. We can only pray for her recovery and a speedy rescue." The holy man finished and Riddick gently lowered her back to the floor.

"You're next" the holy man said indicating his injured leg. "Take your pants off and sit on the bench, please." Brushing a stray piece of Carolyn's hair away from her face, he stood to do as the other man had requested. The pain in his leg had subsided to a dull throb, but it needed to be attended to. He slowly sunk to the bench leaning his head back against the hull and stretched his leg out. Imam dropped a blanket on him.

"This is going to hurt," he said, eyeing the leg while holding the antiseptic in his hand.

Clenching his teeth, Riddick replied, "Just do it."

Imam decided that the fastest way was also the easiest and poured the contents out over the injured leg. Riddick took in a shuddering breath as fire enveloped his leg. The holy man dabbed at the wounds drying them as best he could. "These need stitches." That was fine with Riddick. The pain would give him something to focus on.

"Jack" Imam called. "Please get the flashlight and come here. I need some more light in order to stitch Mr. Riddick's leg." He worked as quickly as he could to stitch the three cuts up while keeping an eye on both his patient and his young charge. They each looked ready to drop where they were. As he finished up with the last cut he instructed the child to get a pillow and blanket and to go lay down in the co-pilots seat. For once she was quiet and did as she was told. Riddick watched the exchange in silence.

"What's on your mind holy man?" Riddick asked.

"You need rest. You've been injured and have lost a lot of blood. It's only right that I take the first watch. The child can stay up front with me and there is room here beside the Captain."

"I'm fine," Riddick told him his voice edged with annoyance.

Imam stood, reaching out to lay a calming hand on Riddick's shoulder. Riddick looked at him and then his hand and then back again. The Holy man slowly pulled his hand away. Glancing at the petite blond on the floor he looked Riddick in the eye. "I think it would be best if you were the one with the Captain when she awakes. I know enough about these old skiffs to know if there's a problem. Please, Mr. Riddick, rest for awhile." He turned away, heading towards the front of the skiff stopping to pick up another blanket on his way, effectively ending the conversation. Riddick looked down at Carolyn passed out on the floor with only a bandage around her back to cover her from the waist up and something shifted in him.

He was honest enough with himself to admit that he wanted to be near her. To make sure that she was still with him. Looking towards the front of the skiff he saw the holy man stop to pull the blanket up around the girl who appeared to be fast asleep and then settle into the pilot's chair.

Focusing on the problem at hand he decided against putting his pants back on and draped them over the bench he had just occupied. He then did the same with Carolyn's shirt that he found lying on the floor where it had been discarded. They were both soaked and he had no desire to lie around in wet clothes. He stripped his shirt off adding it to the bench and then bent down to unzip Carolyn's pants and pull them off of her. That done he finally lowered his self to the floor and rolled onto his side so that he could see her face.

Propping up on one elbow he touched the bandages on her back. They were still dry and her skin felt only slightly warm to the touch. Carolyn moaned slightly, reaching out, her hand looking for him even in her sleep. He smoothed the hair back that had fallen in her face, then lay down gathering the hurt woman to his side letting her use his shoulder as a pillow so that he could wrap his arm around her waist and pull her in tight. Riddick took her small hand in his and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent. "What have you done to me?" he whispered into the darkness. Never had someone been willing to give their life for him before. And he had never before put someone else's life before his own.

* * *

><p>Carolyn was thrashing about in her sleep. He pulled her close whispering into her ear so as not to wake the others. "Shh, it's ok. There's no monster. Shh, it's ok."<p>

She had stopped fighting as soon as she had heard his voice. "Richard?"

"Yeah babe. Right here."

"My back hurts."

"I know it does. I just need you to hang on a little while longer. Can you do that for me?" he asked stroking the back of her head.

"Yes," she answered softly her breath warm on his neck.

"That's a good girl," he replied holding her close. "You stay with me, ok?"

"I was always with you. Always"

"Just rest now."

"Don't go." she murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said roughly. Lying there quietly his mind was traveling in several different directions as he waited for sleep to claim her once again. The next thing he was aware of was Jack shaking him awake. Riddick cracked an eyelid.

"What is it kid?"

"Imam needs you. We've been contacted by a ship and their hauling us into their docking bay!"

"Mercs?" He asked getting to his feet sliding his pants on and then his boots to head up front.

"No, no mercs, Mr. Riddick. Some type of cruiser. They have offered to tow us aboard and to provide medical care and lodging until they can drop us off at New Mecca. Evidently we are not far away."

"How much longer?" Riddick asked.

"We should be docking right about now," he replied as a shudder ran though the small ship.

Riddick climbed into the co pilot's chair and began to shut down the systems on the skiff. He could hear Jack and the holy man attend to Carolyn getting her dressed and ready to be taken out.

At last the skiff was powered down and the ramp started to lower. The holy man moved to stand in front of both Jack and Carolyn's prone form. Riddick slowly made his way to the back but stayed in the shadows.

Two men appeared at the bottom of the ramp and proceeded to make their way up into the skiff.

The older of the two men stepped forward. "Welcome Aboard. I'm Captain Pike and this is my medical officer, Dr. Connor," he stated, indicating the younger man.

Imam stepped forward. "Hello, I am Abu "Imam" al-Walid; the injured woman is our Captain, Carolyn Fry. This is her child, Jack and her husband, Rick Fry," he said waving his hand in the other mans direction as he finished the introductions. Riddick growled to express his displeasure at this turn of events. The holy man turned his head slightly and slanted his eyes. Jack actually grabbed on to the back of Imams robes and their hosts looked at each other nervously. "We are grateful to you for rescuing us." Imam said turning back to them. "We have been through a terrible ordeal."

"Yes, yes we can see that and are happy to be of service," The captain replied with a nod of his head. "Dr. Connor perhaps you should call down for a stretcher to transport Mrs. Fry to the Med-Lab."

"No," Riddick said stepping out of the shadows causing both men to take a step backwards. "I'll carry her. Just lead the way." He bent down picking Carolyn up and settled her in his arms.

"Of course," the doctor responded. The Captain turned to him "I'll send a steward to the med lab to get them settled in rooms and to find them some clean clothes. I'm sure we can find something that will fit." The Captain then addressed their ragtag group. "We'll be passing by New Mecca tomorrow evening. Until them, please consider yourselves our guests." The holy man uttered his thanks and the Captain strode down the ramp.

"The Med-Lab?" Riddick questioned the doctor.

"Right this way." He turned heading towards what appeared to be a lift.

Carolyn had started squirming in his arms. "Richard," she moaned grabbing the front of his shirt.

He brought his mouth close to her ear. "Shh, I've got you babe. We're taking you to a med-lab right now."

"Here we are," the doctor told them as the lift doors opened once again. The group stepped out of the lift and was met by several other medical personnel. "Mr. Al-Walid, my colleagues here will check you and the child over and provide any medical assistance you should need. Mr. Fry, please come with me." Riddick glanced over at Jack and then the holy man who had wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders. Imam had gotten them into this mess with the cover story of a family; he could certainly handle this situation.

He followed the doctor into the room he had entered. "Please, lay your wife down here," the doctor instructed him pointing to an exam table on the far side of the room. Riddick put her into a sitting position and holding onto her arms got in her face. "Carolyn? Carolyn!" Her eyes instantly flew open. "I need you lay on this table. It might hurt your back, ok."

She blinked. "Ok"

"Here we go," he said helping her turn onto the table, lifting her legs as he used a hand to support her as she lay back. The doctor injected her with a painkiller and began to remove her shirt and bandages all the while babbling on introducing himself and talking about the medical equipment he was using. Riddick's goggled covered eyes never left her face. The instant her shirt had been removed she had turned her face away from him and closed her eyes. The doctor then rolled her onto her side to examine her back.

"What did you say caused these injuries?" The doctor inquired.

"Indigenous creatures living on the planet where we crashed landed." A shudder rippled through Carolyn's body as he explained.

"I see," was the only reply.

The doctor moved a large piece of equipment over Carolyn's bed. "This machine," he explained to her, is going to move back and forth over your body. It will diagnose and then repair," he gave her a smile and patted her shoulder. "And while you're being taken care of, I'll take a look at your husband"

Riddick smirked. No way was he taking the blame for this cover story but it sure was fun to see the look on her face. The holy man was going to have hell to pay when this little spitfire got a hold of him.

Carolyn turned her head away once again as he removed his pants and sat on the table the doctor indicated. Riddick kept a watch on her as her breathing grew slower from the pain medication and she eventually drifted off to sleep. By that time he had his own machine that was busy knitting everything back together.

The doctor, who had been checking on Carolyn the last few minutes, approached him. "Mr. Fry as you can imagine your wife suffered severe internal trauma as well as the loss of a large amount of blood. It's a miracle really that she's still alive.

"She's a fighter"

"Yes, I can see that. However, she'll need plenty of rest the first week or so."

Riddick waved him away with a hand. "Whatever needs to be done, Doc. Just fix her."

"Of course, Mr. Fry. How does your leg feel?" he asked moving the machine that had just finished out of the way.

"Feels good," he answered stretching and bending his leg.

"Just take it easy while you're here and you should be fine by the time you leave the ship." The doctor instructed.

Riddick slid off the table and pulled a face at the dirty pants he was putting back on his body.

"The rest of your family has already been taken to their rooms on the third level. This is going to take a while," he said waving in Carolyn's direction. "Would you like to go to your room to clean up? You can eat here when you return."

"Will someone be here with her? I don't want her left alone."

"Someone will be in this room with her the entire time. You have my word, Mr. Fry." The doc smiled at him, thinking he was the dotting husband afraid to leave his wife. He pressed a button on his desk and in a few minutes a young man arrived to take Riddick to his room.

When they arrived at level three the steward pointed out the rooms that had been assigned to Imam and the girl. He opened the door to the last room and ushered Riddick in. "Everything you need should be in the bath and bedrooms." He turned and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Leaving his room he went next door to check on Jack. He looked inside discovering she wasn't there. He went to the holy mans room next. Imam answered almost as soon as he knocked. "Ahh, Mr. Riddick. I have been expecting you," Riddick just lifted his eyebrows at him and walked in.

"Have you seen the kid? She's not in her room."

"Yes, she is here" he answered opening the door to the bedroom. There was a clean Jack fast asleep in the middle of the bed with every light in the room on. "She was afraid to be by herself. I shall sleep on the couch. How is the Captain, Mr. Riddick? I have been anxious for news."

"It'll be another hour or so before they've finished with her. But other than taking it easy for a few days she should be good as new."

"Praise Allah!" the holy man exclaimed closing his eyes and turning his face upward. "Please Mr. Riddick; let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Just keep an eye on the kid till we get to New Mecca."

"I will be happy to do so while the Captain recovers."

Riddick let himself out, heading back to his room going straight to the bath. He stripped down and climbed in the shower letting the water beat down against him soaking away layers of grime and sweat before finally finding the energy to wash himself. Turning the shower off he slung a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror staring at his tired reflection. He looked around finding a razor and shaving cream and set to work.

Finishing up there he walked out to the bedroom and opened the closet. True to their word there were several outfits hanging in the closet. He grabbed pants, a shirt and a pair of boots. Going to the bureau he found socks and underclothes. He finished dressing and slipped his shiv into the back of his pants making sure it was concealed before walking out the door.

Dr. Conner was waiting for him at the lift when he arrived. "She's awake and asking for you," he said without any preliminaries. Riddick nodded and walked into Carolyn's room. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she had been crying. _Damn_, he thought to himself. He called for the lights to dim enough that he could pull his goggles off and sat on a stool he found near her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She opened her eyes and a sob tore out of her throat. She grabbed his hand clutching it. "I woke up and you weren't here."

"The doc said you'd be out for a while so I went to check on the others and get cleaned up."

"I thought you'd left without saying goodbye."

"I'm here," he said reaching out to stroke her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Don't feel like I've been run through with a spike anymore." He let out a chuckle and she smiled.

There was a knock at the door. A nurse stuck her head in the door "I'm sorry for the interruption but Mr. Fry, your dinner is here." He looked back at Carolyn who was looking at him as if he had just grown three heads.

"It was the holy mans idea," he said in his defense.

She smiled. "Go. Go eat."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Fry!" the doctor called to him just as he had finished his dinner. Riddick wiped his mouth and laid the napkin on the table. No one said a killer couldn't have good manners, he mused.<p>

"Mrs. Fry is getting dressed and will be ready to go in just a moment."

Riddick nodded his thanks, heading to the room to collect his "wife".

He stood in the doorway for a moment watching her attempt to zip up her shirt. The same shirt with a hole going from the back to the front. He took a long breath through his nose besieged by conflicting emotions. He walked up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back against his chest.

"A little help?" she asked. He leaned her forward and zipped her up.

"Now, Mrs. Fry," the doctor said bustling back into the room carrying a small pouch that looked much like a miniature shaving kit. "Here are some medications for you to take with you just as a precaution. Antibiotics for a week just to be safe, some pain medication for any lingering pains you may experience and sleeping pills. After as traumatic a situation as yours, you may have difficulty sleeping. All the instructions are labeled on the bottles for you." He finished depositing the bag into her hand.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you so much Doctor."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Fry. Now I'm sure you're anxious to check in on your daughter."

"Yes, Jack, of course." Carolyn murmured

"Come on, honey," Riddick said taking a hold of one arm and wrapping another around her waist. "Let's go check on her and get you settled." Oh, if looks could kill. He smirked and steered her into the lift. When the doors shut she continued to lean against him. "Jack is sleeping in Imam's room."

"Is she ok?" she asked looking up at him.

"Who knows," he shrugged. "Holy man didn't say anything. Just that she was afraid to sleep alone or in the dark."

She shuddered a bit and leaned her head against his arm. "I'm dying for a shower."

They stood quietly until the lift deposited them on their floor. He steered her towards their room, pointing out the others as they passed.

Once they arrived Carolyn tilted her head to look at him. "Bathroom?"

"Through the bedroom." he pointed the way following behind her. Riddick stood propping his self against the doorframe as she investigated the bath. "There are clothes in the closet and bureau. The bath should have what you need." She had already started stripping out of her clothes as he was shutting the bedroom door. After a few minutes he opened the door back up. For some reason he wasn't comfortable with it shut.

Carolyn turned on the water adjusting it till it was just this side of scalding. She stepped under the spray letting the hot water hit her head and run over her back. It felt so good to see the dirt being washed away with the water. She grabbed the shampoo and concentrated on one task at a time until she was clean. Finally, she leaned her forehead against the tiled wall and closed her eyes.

Snapshots of the nightmare they had just survived flashed through her minds eye. Her shame and horror at almost dumping the passenger cabin was nearly unbearable, bringing her to her knees. She buried her head in her hands trying to muffle the sobs as she cried. How could she have ever thought of killing those people? Her soul wept as she knelt there in the bottom of the shower.

Riddick paced as he waited for her to finish. His patience finally at an end he stepped into the bathroom and saw her go to her knees. The sight cut him to the quick. He stepped back into the bedroom and stripped out of his clothes. Entering the shower he knelt down behind her and pulled her against his chest.

"It's ok Carolyn. It's ok."

"No," she moaned, moving her head from side to side. "No, it's not! How can you say that?" she cried out. "I tried to kill all of you! How can anyone forgive that? How can you forgive me for that?" she sobbed.

He lifted her up and flipped her around so she was sitting on his lap facing him and grabbed her by her arms. "Look at me!" he hissed at her. She shook her head screwing her eyes shut. He shook her this time and raised his voice. "Carolyn, look at me NOW!" he waited a heartbeat. She finally raised her head and opened her eyes. He lowered his voice. "You do what you have to do to survive." It came out as a rough rasp. He pulled her closer wrapping an arm around her waist and pushing her wet hair out of her face looking her straight in the eye. "No one understands that better that than me. No one." She reached her hands up to his face and then gently pressed her lips against his. Using her tongue to taste his lips he sat perfectly still while she explored not wanting to scare her. Her breasts were pressed to his chest and her hips were molded to his. She tasted delicious. Her lips were soft and subtle. He folded his large arms around her small frame pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss and his body responded to hers. A soft moan escaped Carolyn's lips and she finally pulled back to look at him. "Richard" she whispered softly.

Riddick looked at her and growled. Bringing them both to their feet he reached behind her turning the water off. Pulling her out of the shower he sat her on the bathroom counter. He quickly toweled himself off and then standing between her legs dried her off as well. Throwing the towel down he grabbed her hips pulling her towards him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in his neck as he picked her up and carried her to bed.

* * *

><p>Riddick lay on the bed with his head propped up on an elbow, running his hand over her back. She had such beautiful skin; so soft to the touch. He thanked the holy man's God that he had done at least one right thing in his life by saving this woman. This woman who wasn't the least bit afraid of him or of putting him in his place. She brought out a better side of him. The human side she would say. He wasn't surprised that she was still asleep. She had given as good as she had got during the night.<p>

These were the thoughts he was lost in when he felt her begin to stir under his hand. She turned her head to face him. For the first time he cursed his shine job. She smiled sleepily.

"Good morning. Did you get any sleep at all?" she asked with a yawn and a stretch.

"Technically, its Good Afternoon and a little," he told her as he heard a knock in the door.

He got out of bed slipping on a pair of pants. "Stay here."

He padded back into the room and sat down on her side of the bed. "Imam and the kid are headed to lunch. We can meet them there if you'd like."

"Yes!" she replied. "I'm starving!"

He finished dressing as she pulled out a dress to slip on over her head and then reached down to put on some shoes that she had found. She turned and found him watching her. She cocked her head to one side watching him watch her.

"It's been a long time since I've seen beautiful" he told her.

She headed towards the door and held out her hand with a smile across her face. "Coming?"

Against his better judgment, he took her hand and followed.

They met the others in the main dining room and then were shown to a private dining area away from prying eyes. They ate their fill, settling in to listen to Imam talk about New Mecca. They had to laugh at Jack who quizzed the man about anything and everything having to do with the city.

"We are going to stay there aren't we" she suddenly asked looking at first Riddick and then Carolyn.

Carolyn reached for her hand. "Don't you have any family, sweetheart?"

"No. Parents died a long time ago. Been in the system ever since. But we're a family now, right?" she questioned the three of them.

Riddick refused to give an inch. He was no one's family and wanted no one depending on him. But he also knew that Carolyn and the girl needed each other. And the holy man needed them. He continued to sit in rocky silence as Imam glanced between the two of them and then back to the girl. Carolyn refused to look over at him, but never took her hand off of his leg where it had been resting. Imam answered breaking the silence. Patting her hand with a patient smile he told her, "Of course we are child. There are many types of families".

Carolyn smiled and leaned forward taking Jacks other hand. "Sounds like a good place for a soul to get lost."

"More like a place where souls are found, Captain." The holy man said gently.

"You'll have to go to school though," Carolyn told the girl.

"Ah man! Do I have to?" she whined

"Yes!" Even Riddick chimed in on that answer which caused a chuckle or two and encouraged Jack to think of even more questions for the holy man.

Before they knew it several hours had past. Riddick wanted a little more time with Carolyn before they headed to the skiff, so the holy man was left to hold his own against the girl. Carolyn was relaxed as they made their way to the lift. Finally reaching their room he carried her to the bed and worshipped her body making love to someone for the first time in his life and had someone love him in return.

* * *

><p>Riddick sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his head. The decision that he had finally come to weighed heavily on him, not that here had really been any choice in the matter. The three of them had been thrown into his life and had become a part of it in the span of a few days. Carolyn knelt on the bed behind him sitting quietly for a few moments then reached up putting her arms around his neck. He put a hand over hers. She laid her chin on his shoulder.<p>

"You're going to leave us." It was a statement. Not a question.

Turning his head, Riddick tried to respond but she covered his mouth with the fingers of one hand.

"But not today."

He took her hand and kissed the palm. "No, not today."

* * *

><p>They met Imam, Jack and Captain Pike at the skiff. "I had our best mechanic look her over. She might be old but she's in good shape. She'll get you to New Mecca with no problems." The Captain told them.<p>

"Thank you so much for your generosity," Carolyn said shaking his hand. "My family will never forget your kindness."

"We were happy to be of service, Mrs. Fry." He nodded to the others and made his way down the gangway. Carolyn hit the button to close the hatch as soon as he had stepped off. Riddick was already in the pilots' seat so she took the co pilots, strapping in. She glanced to the back to make sure the others were strapping in as well. As soon as the systems were up he detached from the ship and slowly turned to head out through the open docking bay doors.

* * *

><p>They had been in New Mecca a few months now. Carolyn had been able to access her accounts and it had been more than enough to purchase a small two-story home near Imam with plenty of room for her and Jackie who was now going to school full time. Carolyn had taken a part-time pilots job on the planet. It gave she and Jackie enough money to live on but allowed her to be home every evening providing the stability that the young girl needed. Their nightmares had lessened but they were still a long way from sleeping in the dark. Riddick had been doing odd jobs; a handy man of sorts. He wanted to make sure they were settled before he left. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself. But he knew. Time was getting short.<p>

* * *

><p>Riddick had felt Carolyn's eyes following him the last few days. He had been making sure to spend as much time with her and the girl as he could in the evenings. Listening to Carolyn read while sitting on the porch, telling the kid stories about the places he had been. He never got tired of hearing their laughter.<p>

He had also enlisted the holy mans help. Once Imam realized there was no talking him into staying, he had helped strip the skiff down to bare bones and sell the surplus parts. Riddick had him put the money into an account that Carolyn could access when he was gone. Riddick would need no money where he was going.

He took Carolyn to bed every night trying to memorize every line, every curve. How she felt, how she tasted. There would be no one else for him. He knew that he would hurt her when he left, but he refused to be the cause of her getting hurt when more hunters came looking for him. It was simply a matter of time. She and the girl would be safe here with Imam looking after them. Jackie would grow up and forget him and Carolyn would eventually move on with her life.

They had spent the evening at Imam's. He had invited several families from the neighborhood over for dinner. He had even snapped some pictures, including some of Riddick and Carolyn with Jackie. Riddick wasn't happy about it but played along, as he knew what the holy man was up to. There was no work or school the next day and they had stayed out later than usual. Jackie was weaving on her feet by the time they had made it down the block to their home. She hugged Riddick goodnight and he kissed the top of her head. "See ya around kid." She made her way to Carolyn next. "Goodnight sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." They both knew the girl would sleep late the next morning. Carolyn had a slight smile on her face as she watched the girl enter the house.

* * *

><p>He sat in the bedside chair watching her sleep. He had kept her up late, making love to her till the darkest hours of the night. She had fallen asleep with an arm around his waist, her head over his heart, and legs tangled in his.<p>

He bent over the bed breathing in her scent one last time, then kissed her head and left a note on the bedside table along with a silver ring.

Riddick walked out of the room never expecting to see this woman who had earned his heart ever again.

He should have known that the world wasn't finished fucking with him yet.


	2. Don't forget to breathe

Your whole life's here, so don't forget to breathe.

~Breathe by Alexi Murdoch~

Carolyn knew even before her eyes opened. She could no longer feel his presence in the house. After all, it was larger than life; just like the man. Frankly, it was surprising he had stayed as long as he had. He had never promised her anything and she had known better than to ask. Those first days after the crash didn't count. If he stayed, she wanted it to be on his own terms. Not because she had begged him to. She had barely been able to speak at all last night for fear of doing that very thing. Begging him to stay. For her. For Jackie. For the baby she was almost certain she was carrying.

Rolling over to face his side of the bed Carolyn opened her eyes and reached out to touch his pillow. She heard Jackie leave her room and go running down the stairs calling his name. That's when the tears finally started. Jackie had worshiped the ground Riddick had walked upon. The thought that he had left her behind would crush her. It wouldn't matter that Carolyn and Imam were still here. Jackie would feel completely and totally abandoned by the fact that he had not taken her with him. Carolyn wondered if the child would ever forgive him.

Carolyn heard her come back into the house and slowly climb the stairs. She watched as she entered her room and walked towards the bed. Carolyn held up the bedspread silently, inviting her to get in. Holding onto Jackie's small shaking body Carolyn knew it wouldn't be long before she would leave her as well.

Jackie never mentioned his name again after that morning so neither did she or Imam. They both felt helpless not knowing the magic words that would make her want stay. Carolyn went to wake her for school one morning, instead finding only a note that she was going to look for him. And just like that she was gone.

When Carolyn didn't show up for work that day Imam came looking for her. He found her in the rocking chair on the front porch holding onto both of their letters and a framed picture of the three of them taken that last night they were together. Imam took a seat in the chair next to her and she handed him the note without being asked. He took her hand in his and read it.

"Oh Carolyn, I am so sorry. I feel as though I have failed you all."

She stopped rocking and looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's excellent news!" he exclaimed.

Tears were in her eyes, "Oh Imam, what am I going to do?"

Grasping her hand, he tilted his head and looked at her. "You're going to be happy. We will pray that the little one comes back to us to share in the joy of this new life. It is a gift from Allah. A true miracle. A new life out of all that death."

Carolyn smiled wistfully at him and leaned her head back against the chair.

"What is this?" he asked touching the other letter slipped inside a ring of silver.

"It's from Richard. He left it the night he left."

"May I ask what it says?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I've never read it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Would you do something for me?" He finally asked.

"Of course, anything for you."

"Read his letter. He went to the trouble to write it. You should go to the trouble to read it."

She looked between him and the letter for a moment and then nodded her head taking a deep breath.

"Afterwards, come to my house and we'll have lunch. I'll contact your employer and let them know that there was a family emergency and that you'll be back tomorrow."

He squeezed her hand and took his leave. She sat watching him for a few minutes and then gathered her things and went to her room. If she was going to read the letter she wanted to do it where she felt closest to him. In the middle of their bed. She pulled his pillow into her lap. Taking the ring off of the letter she inspected it. It was just a simple silver ring. Nothing more, nothing less. The only finger it would fit on was her thumb. She slipped it on and gently unrolled the letter.

Carolyn,

Take care of the girl. I worry about her.

Go to the holy man. He has some things for you.

And lastly, know that I would die for you.

R

She traced the lone R with her finger and proceeded to indulge in a long overdue pity party before managing to pull herself together and heading to Imam's. It was a mild day and he had his double doors thrown wide open. Letting herself in she found him in the kitchen.

He ushered her to a chair, "Sit and we'll eat."

"He told me to come see you. That you had some things for me. He told me to take care of Jackie as well. I failed him miserably there."

Imam nodded thoughtfully. "As for the child, we are all to blame. As for the other, we will take care of that after we eat."

He put a plate in front of her and they ate. After they had finished their meal he helped her from her chair leading her into his office. Sitting in a chair she watched as he pulled a folder out from among some other papers. After fingering it for a moment or two he finally looked at her.

"Imam?"

He came around to the front of the desk leaning against it and handed her the folder. "With several short term investments, we were able to do wonders."

She opened it skimming the top page. Had she not been sitting down she would have needed to.

"He wanted to make sure that you and Jackie were well taken care of."

"This is all legal?"

"Yes, I assure you, it is."

Carolyn was speechless. Added to the money that she already had, if spent carefully it would last her for the rest of her life. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She would never be able to thank Richard for his generosity. He had no idea what this would mean for his child.

* * *

><p>The months passed and her pregnancy progressed. Her heart ached for her lost family and her arms ached to hold the child inside her.<p>

His child decided to come in the middle of the night. Carolyn had to laugh. She was sure there had to be some dark meaning to it all but couldn't figure it out if there were. Lajjun and Imam came as soon as she called bringing the midwife with them. Carolyn had refused all suggestions by Imam that she stay with his family as her time came near.

Carolyn wept as the baby was put into her arms. She was so beautiful. A creamy complexion with a head of honey blonde hair and the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen on a baby. Carolyn knew that they were her father's eyes.

Lajjun brought Imam in a few minutes later. "Ahh, another daughter I'm told." He said grinning from ear to ear as Carolyn placed the baby in his arms.

"Yes" she smiled back. "Hopefully she and Jackie will meet one day."

"Tell me. What name have you decided on for Riddick's daughter?"

Carolyn smirked. "Aurora."

Imam let out a deep robust laugh. "The ancient Goddess of the Dawn."

Carolyn nodded. "I never want her to know a moment of darkness in her life."


	3. Till Kindome Come

For you I'd wait till Kingdom come

I've been to ancient worlds, I've scoured the whole universe,

And caught the first train home to be at her side.

For no bonds could ever keep me from she.

~Peter Weller~

As Aurora grew, she began to have dreams. When she was old enough to walk and talk she would come to Carolyn afterwards and snuggle up.

"I saw her again, Mama."

"Saw who baby?" Carolyn asked, her eyes still closed, stroking her daughter's soft hair.

"Shirah. She was talking to Daddy on a ship." Carolyn's eyes opened as Rory continued to move the ring on her thumb around in circles. Carolyn had never hidden who Rory's father was from her. The few pictures she had, had been copied and placed in nearly every room of the house. Rory and Ziza's favorite bedtime stories were the ones where one father saved the other.

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know, but there was a bad man and he wanted to hurt Daddy." Carolyn pulled her in close. Usually when Rory dreamt of Shirah, the woman was telling her stories of an ancient race and showing her places on the planet Furya, lush with vegetation and shrouded in white clouds, where she said they had lived. It sounded like this time her dreams had frightened her. Carolyn wondered if the girl had overheard her talking to someone about the news they had been getting from other systems. Entire planets killed, billions of people dead or missing. A race of warriors called Necromongers. Carolyn knew that she was terrified and her daughter had obviously picked up on it.

Carolyn was going to a meeting at Imam's today. Some of the Elders were meeting with an Elemental envoy and Imam had asked her to join them. The woman was already there when Carolyn arrived with Rory. The elemental took one look at Rory and turned to Imam.

"That girl is a Furyan." Aereon told Imam who simply nodded, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Excuse me?" Carolyn demanded indignantly, "Rory, go upstairs and play with Ziza."

"Yes, Mama." Rory ran up the stairs shooting looks back down at the Elemental as she went. As soon as she was out of sight Carolyn turned on Imam.

"What's the meaning of this?" She hissed at him.

"Carolyn, please, hear us out." She gave him a mutinous glare and threw herself in a chair. Imam related to her what Riddick had told him while the Elemental filled in all the rest. The story they told her was both wild and preposterous but scared the shit out of her. When they were finished Carolyn jumped up and started pacing.

"You expect me to believe this bullshit?" she bluffed.

"Carolyn, even you have to admit that it is all too much of a coincidence." Imam pleaded with her.

"So what? What good does this information do? We still don't know where he is!" she fumed. Suddenly Imam found the floor very interesting. Carolyn would have laughed if she hadn't been so badly frightened for her daughter and just plain pissed off at these people for fucking with her life in general.

"Imam?"

"I might have an idea of where he may have gone after he left us. Aereon has already sent bounty hunters after him." He admitted.

"You know he's going to kill you when he realizes that you've betrayed him."

"That is a possibility. I know"

The Elemental appeared in front of Carolyn. "This is no longer just about you and your daughter. This is about stopping the Necromongers and Riddick is the only person who can do that."

Carolyn got in her face. "No, this is about you using the man I love to do your bidding." She turned to Imam snapping at him. "I'm getting Rory and going home."

He put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Carolyn, let the child stay a few hours. Ziza's been looking forward to her visit all morning. As her Godfather I swear to you she will be safe in my home. I'll send her to you in a few hours." Looking him in the eye, Carolyn nodded and stumbled out the door into the harsh sunlight deep in thought.

The door was unlocked when she arrived. She thought she had locked it but after the last hour could not be sure of anything. She went upstairs to wash her face. She needed to pull herself together in the next few hours before Rory got home. Carolyn propped herself against the sink and turned on the water looking at herself in the mirror. "Oh, Richard," she whispered. "What am I gonna do?" She closed her eyes and bent down to splash the cold water on her face. She turned off the water and used a towel to dry her face. She looked back into the mirror and screamed. Grabbing her around the waist the man put a hand over her mouth. "I thought you got over your fear of me?" He growled softly. Carolyn's eyes widened, a shock of recognition bolting through her as she looked at his reflection in the mirror. She tugged on the arm that was holding the hand over her mouth. He slowly lowered it and she twisted so that she could actually look at him. A wild man was standing in front of her with a beard and dreadlocks halfway down his back.

"Richard, is it really you?"

"Yeah, babe. It's me. A little worse for wear though."

Running a hand across his forehead and down his cheek she let out a deep sigh of relief. Taking his hand and she lead him back into the bedroom turning a lamp on low and closing the shutters. "Show me your eyes Riddick."

"You're going to have to come a lot closer than that." He replied watching her closely.

Carolyn used his shirt to pull him down to her "Close enough?"

He pulled his goggles off throwing them onto the dresser where he used to keep them. "Not even," he shot back grabbing her ass and lifting her. Carolyn instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed.

* * *

><p>Carolyn lay with her head on his heart and a hand fiddling with the sheet that was pulled up to his waist.<p>

"Did you know he sent someone after me?"

"No, I had just found out before I arrived home. I didn't even know he knew where you were."

He grabbed her hand that was toying with the sheet and raised it up looking at the ring on her thumb.

"It was the only finger it would fit on," she explained.

"I'm surprised that you still have it."

She raised her head to look at him. "Why wouldn't I? I love you, Richard." She said leaning down to kiss him.

Grabbing her shoulders he sighed, "I need to talk to the holy man."

"I know, but Richard please hear him out. He thought he was doing the right thing."

She rolled off of him and the bed moving to hand him some clean clothes from the dresser and gathering her own from their various resting spots around the room.

"What do you know about these Necro's I've been hearing about?" he asked her while getting dressed.

She shrugged. "Bad News."

"Carolyn, bad news is a rabid dog in the neighborhood. From what I hear they make hell look like a picnic."

She turned to face him. "I'm scared."

"Come here," he motioned for her to stand between his legs where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He took her hands rubbing his thumb over her ring. "When I leave here I want you to board the house up. Keep the lights out and stay inside. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"You don't open the door to anyone but me or Imam. One of us will come for you. Whatever is going to happen is happening tonight, be ready to go when I get back. I'm not leaving you again." He grabbed a handful of her hair with a growl pulled her to him. Latching onto her exposed neck he bit down hard enough to draw blood causing her to cry out and the smell of her arousal flooded his senses. He soothed the pain away with his tongue before pulling her back again, looking her in the eye.

"You do what you have to do to stay alive. No matter what. I will find you. Stay. Alive." He demanded from her gruffly.

Carolyn could only nod and cling to him as he stood up and kissed her once more. He walked to the door and stopped putting his hand on the frame. He lowered his head for a moment but never looked back. Then hitting the doorframe lightly with his hand he walked out.

A few minutes later Imam's housekeeper arrived with Rory as daylight was quickly turning into dusk.

Rory. Damn. She had forgotten to tell him about Rory.

* * *

><p>Carolyn quickly made them some dinner and listened to the little girl talk about her afternoon. Afterwards, Carolyn sent her upstairs to get ready for a bath. She quickly locked and bolted the doors and closed all the shutters, locking them as well. Going upstairs she drew the little girl a bath and left her playing while she took care of the upstairs windows and doors. Gathering Rory some clean clothes and shoes she laid them on her bed and went to help her finish.<p>

"How come I'm getting dressed to go to bed?"

"We may have to go somewhere later and I don't want to have to spend time getting us dressed." Carolyn told her with a reassuring smile. She lifted Rory onto her bed and she immediately picked up the picture of Riddick, Carolyn and Jackie off of her fathers nightstand.

"Mama, do you think I'll ever get to see Daddy or Jackie?

Carolyn finished turning all the lamps down and got onto the bed with her. "Yes baby, I think you will."


	4. The demons from hell

And neither the Angels in Heaven, nor the Demons in Hell.

Carolyn must have drifted to sleep as explosions and people screaming woke her. She sat up in bed keeping an eye on Rory and an ear on the noise outside. At one point she heard what sounded like hand to hand combat. Then there was total silence with the occasional weapon discharge being heard. She didn't dare turn on a light or look outside for fear of being discovered.

It seemed like hours had passed when she heard something at the door downstairs. She eased out of the bed and crept down the stairs. She could hear a scratching noise and what sounded like crying. As quietly as she could she unbolted the door but it still sounded like a gunshot going off in the silence. As she slowly opened the door, someone threw themselves at her legs. Carolyn lost her balance and fell, only to find a head of curly brown hair in her face.

"Ziza! Oh god, what's wrong baby?"

"My mama!" she cried wrapping her arms around Carolyn's neck. "That thing hurt my mama. Riddick told me come here."

"Ziza, where's your daddy?" Carolyn asked trying to soothe the child.

"I don't know!" Ziza sobbed burying her head in Carolyn's chest.

"Shhh, its ok baby. Aunt Carrie's here, ok? Let me close the door and we'll go up stairs with Rory."

As Carolyn closed and locked the door she thought she heard footsteps, lots of footsteps. A vague sense of danger nibbled at her belly. She scooped Ziza up and bolted for the stairs. Rory was waiting by the door.

"What's wrong, mama?"

"It was just Ziza, baby. See." Carolyn set the girl down next to her daughter and moved to the window. She could hear the marching getting louder.

"Come here girls; come over here to this corner. We're going to hide."

"Hide from what?" Rory asked her.

"I don't know baby," she told her scooting them further into the corner. They were basically trapped by wall on two sides, the dresser on another and Carolyn in front. It was the best she could do. She pulled the bottom drawer of the dresser completely out and flipped it over on the bed. There were two shivs taped to the bottom, Carolyn grabbed both crouching there in front of the girls, and started to pray. Instead of praying to Imams god though, she sent a prayer to her own god. Riddick. She had a feeling he would be their only chance for survival. The marching stopped directly outside. Carolyn breathed deeply trying not to panic and frighten the girls. She heard the doors give way without much resistance and people surging into the room beyond. She heard someone shout, "Take her alive!"

_Oh this just keeps getting better_ She thought hanging her head for a second. There was no way anyone would know they were here unless they were told. Carolyn wondered if she would find out who had betrayed them. It didn't take long for the intruders to search the lower half of the house and start up the stairs. Carolyn shakily got to her feet. She considered the possibilities and none were good. Several heavily armored men poured into the room coming to a stop when they saw her. One of them started to move towards her and she pulled the shivs. "You WILL lose whatever body part you touch me with," she threatened. Carolyn was pretty sure she wasn't very intimidating with a little girl attached to each leg.

The soldier or at least Carolyn assumed it was a soldier, made a motion and the others separated forming two lines in order to shepherd them down the stairs and to whatever was waiting outside.

Carolyn glared at the man and tucked the knives into her pants. Grabbing a hold of each of the girl's hands she started walking. As soon as they exited the house she saw their betrayer. "You Bitch!" Carolyn screamed, her voice coming out in a pained screech as she lunged.

Her waist was seized in a vice grip. She struck out; fighting to escape but it was too late. The knives were ripped out of her hands and she was spun around, pushed towards the girls. "Control yourself breeder and attend to your children!" the soldier bellowed at her.

"Is this her?" He asked the Elemental.

"Yes, that is Riddick's woman." Aereon told him.

Carolyn growled in her direction and the older woman took a step back as the solider whipped his head back in her direction. He circled her, sniffing the air and took a long look at the bite mark on her neck. Though slender and attractive, the woman conveyed an inner hardness that was more sensed than seen.

"And the children?" He inquired his voice low and as intimidating as possible while standing directly behind her. Carolyn squeezed both of their hands willing them to stay silent. His voice cowed her for about two seconds but she had long ago gotten over people trying to intimidate her.

"Mine," she answered.

"Both?" he said in disbelief.

"Twins," she shot back. He ignored her open contempt.

"His?"

"No"

"Really?"

Carolyn finally broke. "Really. I haven't seen Riddick in over 5 years. These girls are only four."

"Funny how neither look like you."

"They take after their father"

"Really?"

"Really." Carolyn responded her blue eyes challenging him.

"But yet they look nothing alike."

"Cut the crap. What the fuck do you want, Necro?"

He took a deep breath resisting the urge to kill her for her insolence. "The Lord Marshal wants Riddick. According to the Elemental, Riddick wants you. Therefore, the Lord Marshal wants you."

"And?"

He evidently wasn't used to being questioned. However, she was used to dealing with Riddick. He stared at her, teetering between disbelief that she would talk to him in this fashion and grudging admiration

"You will be held along with the Elemental until Riddick is captured or killed"

"And my children?"

"Will remain safe as long as you cooperate."

She watched him as he made yet another circle around her. Carolyn then turned her gaze onto the Elemental her voice dropping but the words were hard, "If anything happens to Riddick or one hair is moved out of place on these girls I will kill you with my bare hands. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

They were then herded to where a frigate was waiting. Soldiers ushered them to the front of the ship. Carolyn pulled the girls onto her lap holding them tight. Ziza laid her head on Carolyn's shoulder exhausted from the night's activities. Rory was watching everything going on around her. Carolyn sighed; she was truly her fathers' daughter. She seemed to know no fear.

The soldier from before came and stood next to them. "What's your name?" Carolyn asked. Looking at her, he decided that he was impressed with the breeder. She had yet to show any fear. "My name is Commander Vaako."

"Will there be a place for my children to eat and rest?"

"Something can be arranged."

Carolyn watched as he kept looking between the children and her bite mark. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No." he replied, a muscle twitching in his cheek.

"Then why are you staring?" she snapped at him.

"Necromongers are not able to have children. It's very rare that we even see them.

Carolyn held up her hand stopping him. "I don't want to know." He nodded his head towards her and walked to the back of the ship but was back as soon as they arrived at their destination.

* * *

><p>Vaako lead the way with Carolyn and the children following. Aereon brought up the rear with her chains, soldiers flanking them on the sides and rear. Someone called the Purifier met them. His eyes flicked between Rory and herself giving her the uneasy feeling he knew the truth about Rory's parentage.<p>

"This is Riddick's woman?" he asked.

"Yes," Vaako answered curtly.

"Follow me." He told the commander.

Carolyn tried to pay attention to their route. Everything seemed to be black or gray or yet another shade of black. She was exhausted and had been carrying a sleeping Ziza in her arms while trying to keep a hold of Rory's hand. "How much further?" She asked bringing their little caravan to a halt. Vaako looked at her and the child for a moment and then offered to take Ziza from her. "No, please let's just get there already" she told him. After she shifted the girls to opposite sides they resumed their trek in silence. At long last they were finally shown into what were clearly living quarters and from the frown on Vaako's face when he took his helmet off he was none to happy with the situation. _Well too fucking bad!_ she thought because she wasn't happy with the situation either.

Laying Ziza down on a couch Carolyn turned towards the men. "Can I get food and drink for the children?"

"Of course," the Purifier answered. "I shall see to it myself." Vaako followed him out the door. Carolyn collapsed beside the girls until something that she thought was food was delivered. They were a quiet group. The girls could barely keep their eyes open and the two women were lost in their own thoughts. The children ate without complaint and Carolyn found a bath where she cleaned them up and then put them to bed.

Shutting the door behind her Carolyn was suddenly all business. She sat in a chair opposite the Elemental. "Start talking."

"This was you and the child's best chance of survival." The Elemental calmly replied.

"How do you figure?" Carolyn asked with a tight smile leaning back in her chair.

"If they destroy this planet and the odds are that they will, then at least you'll still be alive to be found." She told Carolyn.

_Score one for the old woman_, Carolyn thought testily. "And then what?" she asked, "They turn us into whatever they are so that when he does find us we won't care?"

"It won't come to that."

"How can you know that?"

"It's what I do."

"Well, I don't, so start explaining."

"There are Furyans on board this ship. One of which already knows about the girl and is even now doing what he can to help. Should he fail he has others to take his place."

"And that's it?"

"No. There is still Vaako to consider."

"What about Vaako?" Carolyn asked, suddenly feeling like throwing up.

"As he said, the Lord Marshal wants Riddick and Riddick wants you. That makes you valuable as long as there is any question he's still alive."

"And what does that have to do with Vaako?"

"It's interesting really. Dame Vaako would like to see her husband promoted. However, having met Riddick, she would like to see him in her bed."

Carolyn growled in the back of her throat, arching a brow.

"And since Riddick wants you, Vaako is now fascinated by you. The only reason he hasn't taken you yet is because you bear Riddick's mark and you reek of his scent. Why do you think he kept circling you and sniffing the air? Beastly creatures these men." The Elemental sat patiently waiting for Carolyn's reaction.

She didn't have to wait for long. "Are you serious?" Carolyn demanded trying to fight back the nausea.

"Deadly. If you want to survive this, if you want your child to survive this, it would be wise to keep your options open."

"Oh God!" Carolyn's mind and body revolted all at once as she immediately grasped the significance of what the older woman was telling her. She found herself in the bath her body wracked with dry heaves. She wondered what she would have to do to keep them all alive. Riddick's final words playing over and over in her mind. Carolyn finally stumbled to a bed and fell into a nightmare-strewn sleep filled with the cries of murdered babies, visions of Necros and of the woman Shirah giving her daughter the mark of the Furyans.


	5. You are not alone

"And you are the mother, the mother of your baby child,

The one to whom you gave life, and you have your choices,

And these are what make man great, his ladder to the stars.

But you are not alone in this, and you are not alone in this,

As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand, hold your hand."

~Tishmel by Mumford and Sons~

Carolyn awoke to find Vaako standing at the end of the bed watching her sleep. She scrambled to the head of it.

"What do you want?" She asked in a sleep-roughened. She watched as he took a deep breath through his nose.

"Your neck is bleeding. You should see to that." His voice sounded strained.

Carolyn reached up gingerly touching the bite mark and did in fact feel blood. "Thanks."

They continued their stare down. "Is there a reason you're here?" Carolyn finally demanded, climbing down off the bed.

"Riddick has left the planet."

"Ok." Carolyn kept her features schooled but she was crushed. She had every intention of cutting Riddick's balls off the next time she saw him for leaving her. She could tell that Vaako was after a reaction but she was damned if she would give it to him. "Are we finished? I evidently have a wound I need to attend to."

"You're being brought before the Lord Marshal today. I would suggest wearing one of the outfits that is presently in your closet."

"What about my children?"

"They can go with you they just won't be allowed in the throne room."

"Anything else?"

"The Purifier will be here in an hour to escort you."

"Then I would suggest you run along, Commander," she said dismissively.

He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. Turning on his heel, he left the room.

"What did he want?" Aereon asked gliding into the room.

"Riddick has left the planet and we're to be brought before the Lord Marshal and it would be in my best interest to wear something in that closet" Carolyn responded with an airy wave giving her best Vaako imitation. The Elemental looked at her sharply but could see the distress in the young woman's face about Riddick and wisely chose to keep her comments to herself.

Aereon walked over and looked in the closet. "How predictable."

Carolyn walked over to see what the Elemental was talking about. The closet was full of Necromonger clothing. Specifically, long sleeved, high necked, floor length dresses that looked like dead things. She cringed. "I'm going to clean up. Why don't you surprise me?" She told the older woman dryly. Carolyn wasn't sure what game Vaako was playing, but she would play along for now.

The Purifier was right on time. Carolyn gathered the children up and followed along behind Aereon making a mental note to ask for clean clothes for them. She had no choice but to leave the girls with the Purifier when they entered the Throne room.

Carolyn stood behind and to the left of the Elemental listening closely to her conversation with the Lord Marshal. Slowly, she was beginning to piece things together, speculating darkly on their meaning and Carolyn suddenly knew that this was the man Shirah had shown her in her dreams. He was the man who had attempted infanticide on Riddick and would surely kill her children if he knew they were Riddick's. As her eyes met the Lord Marshals a mental shiver smothered her. He finally had his fill of harassing Aereon and dismissed them.

The girls, along with the Purifier, were waiting for them at the door to the chamber with what appeared to be different guards than before. As they were escorted back to their room the Purifier fell into step with her. "Lord Vaako and I will be leaving shortly. We've tracked Riddick to a planet called Crematoria." Carolyn looked at him but didn't respond and the rest of the walk was carried out in silence.

When they arrived at their quarters, Aereon and the girls went in while the Purifier stopped her with a hand on her arm, pulling her aside.

"I will do what I can."

"Why?"

He waved the guards back. With his back to them, he unbuttoned his jacket enough so that she could see a Furyan handprint glowing on his chest. The same glowing handprint that was now on her daughter's small chest.

"Because things have changed."

He motioned the guards forward, all six of them. They removed their helmets; "These are the guards that will be with you from now on. Memorize their faces. Don't go anywhere with out at least one of them with you. If the worst should happen they will do their best to get you and your children off the ship. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more." With that he gave her an apologetic smile and turned on his heel striding down the hall. Carolyn looked after him in stunned silence.


	6. Wailing

"Woman wailing for her demon-lover"

~Kubla Khan by S.T. Coleridge~

Little did Carolyn know how much she would come to depend upon these particular Necromongers and the Elemental. She quickly discovered that these soldiers the Purifier had assigned to her were in fact converted Furyans all bearing the Furyan Mark. Once she knew this she trusted them as much as she could possibly trust anyone in this place. She quickly came to depend upon Aereon to look after the girls and the soldiers to keep them safe.

The Lord Marshal had begun to request her presence on a daily basis. She was told in vivid detail what would happen to her daughters once he had proof that Riddick was dead, regardless of who their father was. The Lord Marshal, himself, gave her extensive tours as he personally explained the purification process she would be put through. He also implied that he was looking forward to having her in his bed for something other than the beatings he was inflicting on her now. She had to fight the nausea every time she was in his presence and on more than one occasion, after a more intense visual or physical demonstration, she would have collapsed on the way back to her quarters had one of her escorts not held her up. She slowly began to abandon all hope of getting off this ship alive with her children.

One of her Necro/Furyan soldiers was with her at all times. What one knew they all knew. Though converted Necromongers, they still remembered their ancestry and had banded together to ensure that the Furyan child would survive. The Lord Marshal would kill them if he discovered their plans but the Purifier had put his trust in them. They also adopted Dame Riddick as their own. They protected her as much as they could, which even they had to admit was not much, but no suspicion could be turned on them or all would be lost. It was getting harder to do though as they saw the things that the Lord Marshal was doing to their Mistress. They had already decided to act if things didn't change soon.

It had been over a month since Vaako and the Purifier had left to find Riddick and Carolyn was fairly certain that she was pregnant. She just hoped something would happen before the Lord Marshal found out and he would find out, sooner rather than later. He seemed to find perverse pleasure in their little weekly torture sessions. Tying her face down spread eagle on his bed he would rip her the back of her dress open and proceed to whip her back till it was bruised and bloody. Carolyn shuddered to think what he would do if he was actually pissed.

Kilo knocked on the door and awaited permission to enter. "Dame Riddick," he nodded as she answered the door.

"Kilo, please come in," she smiled at him. "So, what does The Lord Marshal have planned today?"

"Commander Vaako has returned. The Lord Marshal has requested that you and the Elemental attend a brief ceremony."

Carolyn paled and sat down. "Any word on Riddick or the Purifier?"

"None that we've heard. No."

Carolyn numbly nodded "Who's here to stay with the children?"

"Butcher will be with them. He will let no harm come to them."

"I know Kilo. I don't know how I can ever thank all of you for watching over them."

"It is an honor Mistress. Now we must go before the Lord Marshall becomes impatient"

"Yes, just let me tell the children we're going."

Kilo, Sulaco, Prowse and Chode escorted them to the Basilica throne area. Butcher stayed in the room with Ziza and Rory while Kestrel stood guard outside the door. The children had quickly grown used to the six men's presence, especially Rory who Carolyn suspected felt a familial bond with them, but would howl with defiance should anyone else approach them. She had heard the term "ferocious little breeders" more than once in conjunction with her daughters.

Carolyn had strangely found herself trusting Aereon more as well. The older woman made a good sounding board and usually gave sound advice. She was also incredibly patient for being locked up in quarters with two small children. She had won them over from the first day. No one could play hide and seek like an air elemental. Carolyn had laughed till she was in tears the first time she had watched them.

As they made their way across the Basilica, Aereon gave the young woman a warning and a reminder. "The Lord Marshall has something planned and I don't expect it will bode well for us. No matter what is said or revealed stay silent. He wants to break you and when he does you're his." Carolyn nodded but stayed silent mulling her words over.

"Excellent" the Lord Marshal proclaimed as they were escorted in. Carolyn's

Necro/Furyans formed a tight half circle around her and the Elemental. Dame Vaako was there and looking entirely too intent in Dame Riddick's direction as far as they were concerned. She had made sure to drop by several times a week to do nothing more than torment Carolyn about Riddick. Dame Vaako still wasn't entirely sure why the Lord Marshal had insisted that the Breeder and Elemental be there but knew all would be reveled in time. She also took great interest in the stare down that Vaako was having with the breeder. Aereon, upon realizing what was happening wrapped her arm around Carolyn's waist and scooted up close drawing her attention away from the commander.

The Lord Marshal then bid Vaako to step forward, which he did, dropping to one knee. Carolyn bit back a gasp as she listened to the Lord Marshal speak about how he had lost a Purifier but gained a First among commanders. If it were not for the Purifier and his men Carolyn would have given up a long time ago and she mourned his loss. Zylaw then went on to extol Vaako's virtues and perseverance in doing a job he thought was beneath him by going after Riddick and eliminating him. The Lord Marshal looked directly at her as he made this pronouncement. She could hear the note of triumph in his voice. Shocked, Carolyn stood stunned watching the rest of the proceeding confirming Vaakos promotion to the rank of Commander General. After the Lord Marshal had left, Vaako stood turning to look in Carolyn's direction but she didn't see him. She had collapsed and was being picked up by one of the soldiers surrounding her. Vaako's doubts about Riddicks true demise plagued him as he watched her guards carry her away while Dame Vaako tried valiantly to reassure him.

Carolyn was taken back to her quarters, Chode carrying his mistress to her room. Sobbing hysterically she curled up in the safety of her bed. By the time Vaako entered her room later she had cried herself to sleep. He could not understand what connection she could possibly have with that man. She claimed the children weren't his and he had never actually seen them together. He only had the Elementals word that she belonged to Riddick. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat. It was many hours before he left.


	7. The Return

The Return

Carolyn was on the floor playing a card game with the girls when Sulaco burst into their quarters.

"My lady, you're going to want to come with us."

She stood up gathering the children, calling for Aereon who appeared instantly at her side. "Something's happening" she told her as they followed the guards hurriedly down the hall. The halls of the Basilica were strangely empty and there was no one to comment upon their passing. The guards eased them in near the back of the throne room close to a pillar but with a surprisingly good view of the floor.

They arrived to see Riddick battling the Lord Marshal. Carolyn shoved the girls behind the pillar so they couldn't see Riddick being beaten to what appeared to be an inch of his life.

She watched the Lord Marshal physically try to take Riddicks soul, however, in true Riddick fashion, howling in pain and outrage he somehow found the strength to break free. He managed to get back to his feet only to be driven across the room with the broken edge of a spear. Throwing him to the floor the Lord Marshal attempted to strangle him as he had once tried to strangle an infant.

Carolyn couldn't believe her eyes when she realized that it was Jackie shoving a spear into the Lord Marshal's back. She cried out as she saw the girl go flying across the room to smash into the protruding spikes of a column. Her head was spinning, that was her daughter; her little girl, and she needed Carolyn and Riddick to protect her from the monsters. Aereon and Prowse grabbed onto her arms holding her back.

"This has to play out," Aereon hissed at her. "It won't help him to know that you're here." Carolyn knew she spoke the truth and watched helplessly as Jackie's eyes widened as she slipped off the spike and fell to the floor no longer moving.

Time seemed to slow after that. Watching Jackie not move, Vaako jumping into the fray with Riddick as he struggled back to his feet. The next thing a stunned Carolyn knew was that Dame Vaako was screaming in rage and the Lord Marshal lay dead at Riddicks feet. She surged forward wanting to get to Jackie only to be restrained once again by Prowse. She could see Riddick holding Jackie and Carolyn slid to her knees as she watched him lay her down and slump on the throne.

It was unnaturally quiet as she rocked back and forth on her knees. Carolyn watched as Vaako approached Riddick on the throne with an axe in his hands. "Oh please no, oh please no!" she whispered desperately over and over almost in hysterics. Everyone in Necropolis knelt before the new Lord Marshal including her guards who understood the importance of what was happening. The thought of Riddick being their new Lord Marshal never entered Carolyn's mind. She had to go to them; she couldn't stay back any longer. Not pausing to think as she went crashing through the crowd, there were cries of "Breeder" and hands trying to catch her, as she plowed her way through the kneeling bodies. Butcher and Chode got to their feet chasing after her, while Prowse and Kilo each grabbed a frightened and crying child to keep them from following their mother. Sulaco and Kestrel drew their weapons holding their ground waiting to see where they would be needed.

Carolyn sunk to the floor upon reaching the throne and Jackie's body. She pulled the girl onto her lap, stroking her face and talking to her. Riddick, still slumped in his chair, had yet to open his eyes. Butcher and Chode finally reaching Carolyn, stood in front of her, pulling their weapons discouraging anyone from approaching her. Vaako and every other Necromonger in the hall watched the scenario play out in front of them.

Dimly, Riddick recognized Carolyn's voice and when she lifted her hand and reached back towards him she felt his fingers close strong and secure around hers. He slid off the throne to slide in behind her cradling both her and the girl's body that she had clutched tightly to her breast. He was shocked to see her. He had no idea that she would be here on the necro ship and after seeing what they had done to Kyra for the first time in his life he was actually frightened of what he might find. He gently put a finger under her chin turning her face towards him. She was wearing Necro clothing and he had to know if they had turned her into one of them. "Carolyn," he whispered and her eyes flickered up to meet his. He closed his own eyes momentarily when he saw nothing but pure grief in hers.

Carolyn turned away from him ignoring the hundreds of intent eyes that were fastened on them following their every move and found the person she was seeking. "Vaako, please" she begged indicating the Necromongers surrounding them.

"The Lord Marshal must give the order to dismiss," he said harshly.

Riddick's neck snapped sharply to look at Vaako as Carolyn looked away from him leaning her head against Riddick. "Please, do this for me. Let me mourn this child in peace." Her voice was ragged with desperation.

Riddick turned back to Vakko who was now standing. "Clear the room" he growled at the man. Vakko nodded and slowly turned relaying the order, making his way to the group at the back of the room. He eyed the soldiers caring for her children but no one said a word other than quiet mummers to reassure the girls.

"That includes the two of you," Riddick told the soldiers standing in front of him.

Chode turned to him. "We will not leave Dame Riddicks side."

Carolyn laid a hand on his arm. "They stay," she whispered and turned back to Jackie tuning everyone else out. Riddick's eyebrows shot up as his eyes moved back and forth between Carolyn and the soldiers.

Finally deciding that he would worry about that later, Riddick turned his attention back to Carolyn. His sorrow ran as deep as hers. He never wanted something like this to happen but despite his best efforts things had spiraled out of control. Locking her slim form in his arms and shielding her with his body they cradled the child they had failed. Carolyn sobbed into his chest and he whispered how sorry he was into her ear. Aereon and Vakko continued their distant vigil, unobserved and unnoticed but both intensely interested, while her soldiers continued to watch over them all of them.

When Carolyn's sobs had been reduced to racking shudders, Riddick squeezed her shoulders and kissed her temple. He stood and motioned Vakko over. "Is there some place can we put the girl's body until we can bury her?"

"I can take you there," Vaako told him. Riddick nodded and turned back to Carolyn and squatted in front of her. He ran a hand down her cheek to get her attention and she leaned into his hand. He looked down at Kyra and took her from Carolyn's arms lifting her into his own and standing. Carolyn stood as well swaying on her feet. Grabbing her arm before she went back down Chode handed his weapon to Butcher and scooped Carolyn up into his arms. She moaned and he readjusted his arm on her back whispering his apologies in her ear. Riddick growled and eyed the solider for daring to touch what was his. Chode merely blinked and waited to follow the new Lord Marshal.

They made quite the parade walking through the halls following Vaako to what he called a preparation room. While Vaako directed Riddick where he could place the body, Chode sat Carolyn on a nearby bench and the girls rushed to her side as soon as their feet hit the floor. Taking up position at her side Aereon tried to give the younger woman comfort as she placed her hand on her shoulder. The Necro/Furyans took a position behind staying between them and the door.

Riddick brushed a strand of hair out of Kyra's eyes as Vaako gave the attendants instructions to ready the body for burial. He was standing quietly over her body watching Carolyn and her entourage when Vaako approached him.

"What are your orders?" Vaako inquired.

"Do you have rooms for us?"

"Of course. The Lord Marshals chambers are now yours."

"And the children?"

"There are adjoining rooms for them and the Elemental."

Riddick walked over and crouched down in front of Carolyn who had her arms full of little girls. "Carolyn, do you trust her with the children?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment. "Yes, of course I do" she responded placing a hand over Aereons. "She's been a tremendous help since we've been here."

Riddick looked up at Aereon. "Sister"

"Riddick" she smirked back at him.

He held out his hand to Carolyn. "Will you come with me?"

"I'd like to say goodbye first. If that's alright." She whispered in a broken voice he had only heard once before on a planet far away from here.

"Of course it is child," Aereon said walking around to take the two girls hands. "Take your time. We'll be right here."

Riddick stood and Carolyn took his hand. He walked her over to where Kyra lay. Carolyn brushed the girls hair back away from her face. "She's so beautiful. Look at all this hair," she told Riddick looking up at him. "I haven't seen her in such a long time. I've missed her so much," she sobbed while trying to straighten the girl's robes.

His heart breaking for this woman, Riddick stepped up behind her and held her shoulders. "It's time to go Carolyn. It's been a long day for everyone." She nodded and placed Jackie's hands across her waist bending down to kiss the girl's forehead.

Carolyn turned back to Riddick who scooped her up into his arms. She gasped but then settled wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed his cheek and nose against her hair. "Lead the way" he instructed the Commander. Vaako took them to a set of quarters on the second floor located directly behind the throne area of the Basilica floor.

He pointed to a single door. "These quarters are directly adjoined to the master suite. There should be more than enough room for the Elemental and the children. I'll send someone up with food and to assist" he told Butcher who was holding the door open waiting to usher his charges in.

Carolyn pulled back. "Riddick. Put me down, please." He stood her gently on her feet and she knelt down in front of the girls. There was suddenly an explosion of blond and brown hair, sniffles, whispers, hugs and kisses. Looking around Riddick saw a smile on each of the soldier's faces and Aereon's as well. The look on Vaako's face was a bit more interesting. He turned back to the scene in front of him. He knew Ziza. He had been the one to send her to Carolyn after her mother was murdered. He had rightly assumed that Carolyn would be close to the girl. He had his thoughts about the little blonde hair girl that kept staring at him but kept silent. There would be time later for questions and answers.

Carolyn finally stood and thanked Aereon for watching them, telling the girls to "go with their Grandmother and Uncle Butch." Finally being able to shepherd his flock into the room Butcher soundly shut the door in their face and Prowse moved to stand in front of it.

Carolyn sagged back against Riddicks chest and Vaako watched as Riddick slipped his arm around her waist turning her to him. Vaako opened the next set of double doors and waited for them to enter. Holding on to Carolyn, Riddick entered with Chode and Kilo trailing behind.

Vaako stood in front of Carolyn and bowed his head slightly. "Is there anything you need Dame Riddick?"

"A doctor, food and clean clothes." He nodded. "I believe I heard about a doctor among the prisoners we were holding. I'll check into it and have food and clothing sent up."

"Whose rooms are these anyway?" Riddick asked following Carolyn to where she had stopped at the end of a very large bed staring at it and breathing heavily. Chode, having witnessed what had taken place here walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder breaking her out of whatever flashback she had been having. Riddick was not happy and the look on his face showed it. Carolyn nodded at Chode and patted his hand. That seemed to be the cue for he and Kilo to leave the room closing the massive doors behind them.

Carolyn moved over to Riddick and started removing his armor like this was something she did everyday. Riddick just watched her for a few moments lifting or moving whatever body part she was currently tugging at. He turned his attention back to Vaako.

"They are the Lord Marshals quarters," Vaako answered sullenly.

Moaning, Carolyn began backing away from the bed shaking her head from side to side. Grabbing her arm before she could flee, Riddick pulled her back to him keeping a firm grip so she couldn't bolt.

"Where's the bath?"

Vaako pointed to the corner of the room.

"I don't like the smell in here. Have the room cleaned including the sheets on that bed by the time I've returned."

Riddick dragged Carolyn in the direction Vaako had pointed. He was worried about her reaction. Was it sleeping in the bed of the man who had killed Kyra or was there more to it than that? They entered the room and Riddick shut the door finally letting Carolyn's feet touch the floor again. She seemed to have gained her composure by this time and moved about the large room gathering soap and cloths and setting them inside the shower. He undressed while watching her, throwing his clothes into a pile at his feet. She finally came to a dead stop in the middle of the room. Her eyes went wide and her mouth moved but no sound came out. Riddick eyed himself up and down. "It's just the usual battle wounds Carolyn. Nothing that won't heal," he said approaching her and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She reached her hand out and placed it directly on top of the aura like handprint on his chest.

He cocked his head with a quizzical look on his face then set about exposing her to his aching eyes. As her neck was exposed he saw the mark he had put on her had left a small scar. He leaned in to kiss it as he dragged the dress down her arms, finally letting it slip over her hips and to the ground. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in the security of his arms and just simply held her. Her head fell forward resting on his chest a moment and then taking a deep breath she stepped out of the dress and slowly turned towards the shower.

He had her against the wall in a second. "How!" he ground out.

"Please, Riddick!" she cried.

"Don't fuck with me Carolyn! Those soldiers out there obviously know!"

"Tell me!" he said shaking her.

She went limp against him and clung to his arms where they were wrapped around hers, tears streaming down her face. "It was the Lord Marshal."

Riddick took her face in his hands. "What did he do?"

Carolyn looked in his eyes and then looked down at the floor. She couldn't bear to look at him as she told him about what she had suffered in this room. Riddicks etched features remained as impassive as marble as she told her story. When she had finished, seeking a release for his frustration, he turned away from her and slammed a fist into the nearest wall.

Once his breathing had returned to normal she took his hand and led him into the shower. Carolyn washed him taking care to inspect each bump and bruise. He had a nasty gash on his side that would need a few stitches. He returned the favor, taking his time as touched every inch of her body. Besides the damage to her back he noticed small changes to her body. Changes that he hadn't taken the time to notice the night he had marked her. Having been lost in thought he realized she was crying when he circled back around to her front. He pulled her to him.

"Why?" she cried looking up into his eyes. "Why!" Clinching her fists she weakly pounded them against his chest. He let her pour out her grief for a few moments before sinking to the floor and pulling her down to straddle his lap.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear while stroking her sides. He could feel her fragile sense of security threaten to shatter around her. He began to kiss her neck and brought his hands up to her shoulders as his mouth made it's way down to her breast. Clinging to him as if he were a life raft Carolyn began to respond.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again" Carolyn demanded holding his face in her hands.

"Never."

She nodded, satisfied with his answer.

He slowly stood standing her on her feet. "Let's go see what Vaako has been up to."

They found clean clothes on the counter closest to the door. "Pussies" Riddick drawled. Carolyn had been given another high-necked dress and Riddick commented on it as he zipped her up admiring the fact that Necros evidently had no use for undergarments.

"It's Vaako," she responded meeting his eyes in the mirror. "He seems to have an issue with your mark," her fingers going to the spot on her neck.

"Really?" he growled. "How interesting."


	8. Hurt

I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel.

I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real.

The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting.

Try to kill it all away, bit I remember everything.

What have I become, my sweetest friend,

Everyone I know goes away in the end.

And you could have it all, my empire of dirt,

I will let you down, I will make you hurt.

I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair

Full of broken thoughts, I cannot repair.

Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear.

You are someone else, I am still right here.

~Hurt by Trent Reznor~

Carolyn exited the bath with Riddick right on her heels. Entering the living area of their new quarters she saw Vaako standing near a sideboard as food was being laid out and noticed a thin middle aged man sitting on a couch. Once he saw them he stood wringing his hands in front of him. Carolyn looked at Vaako who had noticed them as well.

"Your Doctor" he said with a smirk planting himself against a chair.

She looked behind her to see a shirtless Riddick standing with his arms crossed over his chest. She rolled her eyes sighing and walked towards the Doctor with an outstretched hand.

"Hello, I'm Carolyn," she said introducing herself. "Thank you so much for agreeing to see us."

"Roman R. Ogilvie, M.D." he stated taking her hand and bowing slightly over it.

"Ogilvie. You wouldn't by chance be related to a Paris P. Ogilvie would you?" Carolyn inquired.

"Why yes, actually I am. He was my cousin. Unfortunately he died in an accident a few years back. Did you know him?"

"Yes, I had the opportunity to spend some time with him. You remind me a lot of him." She smiled sadly at him. "Mr. Ogilvie, this is Riddick. As you can see he has a nasty looking gash that needs attended to."

Riddick brought his attention back to Carolyn when he heard his name. He had been inspecting the room with his eyes while she was making small talk with the Doc. The room still had a smell of death to it but it appeared to have been cleaned and there was a sideboard of food waiting on them.

Carolyn introduced the doctor. Riddick shook his hand and gave a teeth-showing smile. "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer," He told the high-strung little man. It must run in the family he thought.

"Richard!" Carolyn said in a stern voice.

"I'll be good," he replied with a smirk.

She turned away from them as the doctor took charge of Riddick. Turning towards the sideboard she noticed that Vaako had changed out of his armor into what she assumed was a casual outfit made of the same material as her dress. She shuddered, what was it with these people and dead things.

She found the booze on a small table next to the food and started pouring drinks. Both Riddick and Vaako watched her. Riddick because he was worried about her state of mind. Vaako because he was fascinated by their behavior. He was still amazed that she was attached and loyal to Riddick and that he seemed to feel the same way. He was gruffly affectionate with her and the care that he had shown her since the death of the girl was surprising. He watched her carry a drink to Riddick and set it on the table next to him. Their eyes locked and his eyebrow rose in question.

"In case you need it."

Walking back over for the other two glasses she made her way to Vaakos side and offered him one. "No thank you Mistress," he told her stiffly while keeping an eye on Riddick who looked like he was ready to kill.

"Your loss" she told him and threw her head back draining the glass. She walked back to the bottle of whiskey draining her own glass on the way and poured another. She saluted him with her glass, "My thanks to whoever found this though. I haven't had this brand in years."

Riddick who had been watching stood abruptly. "We're finished here," he told the doctor not taking his eyes off of Carolyn as she downed yet a third drink. He was at her side in a second and never heard the doctor leave.

"Why don't we fix a plate and have some dinner?"

"Alright," she replied looking at Vaako as she answered.

"You need to leave," Riddick told him.

Vaako nodded his head in their direction and spun on his heel heading towards the door closing it behind him.

Riddick made them each a plate and steered her towards a table that had been set up for dining. He found a pitcher of water and poured her a glass setting it in front of her.

They ate in silence each lost in their thoughts until Riddick finally broke the silence.

"She was going by the name of Kyra now."

Carolyn lowered her eyes. "Oh, I had no idea she was so unhappy with her name." she said softly.

"I think she was just a very confused young girl Carolyn."

She nodded. "Are you finished?" she asked, motioning towards the table.

"Yes, thank you."

"I need to speak to the guards. I'll be right back."

She walked to the doors and knocked lightly upon one of them. Riddick watched as the door swung open and one of the Necros from earlier stepped halfway in the room. He couldn't hear what was being said so simply settled for sitting back and watching.

"Mistress, Butcher is staying with the girls tonight and I have first watch," Kilo told her. "Let us know if you need anything."

Carolyn clasped his hand. "I will, thank you. He's going to want explanations tomorrow."

"We know mistress. We'll be ready."

"Goodnight Kilo." She said softly to his retreating back as he gently closed the door.

Carolyn rolled her head around on her neck and then turned back to Riddick. Walking next to his chair she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Of course." He stood and followed her back into the bedroom.

Carolyn undressed and lay huddled against Riddick in the large bed, her thoughts and emotions all over the place. That beautiful, strong, little girl that she had known had grown up without her and now she was gone. She and Riddick were the lone survivors of that godforsaken planet they called Hell. He held her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep grieving over all they had lost.

After she fell asleep Riddick got up and lit a small lamp in the corner. They had always left one burning in their house on the planet. He undressed and crawled under the covers with her. Even with his shined eyes he could see the tracks that the tears had left on her face. He had never been very good at expressing his emotions and she had always taken it in stride. While struggling with Kyra's death as well, he also needed to be able to protect this newly formed family from the many threats on this ship. Those he knew about and those he didn't. But he would deal with that tomorrow. He drew Carolyn up to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. Stroking her hair he thought about how much he had missed this. It felt good. He had not been able to sleep comfortably and without concern for a long time. Safe, with her in his arms, he could at last relax and let the darkness take him.


	9. She's everything you want

Riddick slowly became conscious as the smell of food and the laughter of children made its way to him. He opened his eyes and looked around momentarily forgetting where he was. Oh yeah, the land of the dead. That would probably explain why Carolyn's soft body was lying on her stomach and he had his legs thrown over hers, practically lying on top of her. He shook his head, something about this woman made him determined to protect her. He kissed the bare shoulder peaking out at him and then eased his way off of her. Grabbing his clothes he made his way to the bath. He would let her sleep until he had a chance to speak with Vaako about burying the girl today.

As he entered the living area he saw the Elemental sitting at the dining table eating breakfast while the two little girls were using their guard as a horse. Riddick stood watching with his arms crossed against his chest. As the guard turned, he saw Riddick in mid-buck and scrambled to get the girls off of him.

Standing quickly he gave a slight bow, "Forgive me Lord Marshal. We did not intend to wake you."

He waved him off taking a chair across from the Elemental who was quietly watching. "Call me Riddick." The guard nodded and moved to the door taking back up his post. The girls had become suddenly shy and simply stood there watching him.

"Ziza, come here," he told the little girl who made her way to him.

"Hello, Riddick," she said in a soft voice.

He inspected this creature that he was now responsible for. He looked over at Aereon but she only smirked at him. "Have you been having fun this morning?" He finally asked her.

The little girl giggled. "Oh yes, Sulaco gives the best horsey rides!" Riddick turned and saw the soldier in question with a wide grin on face.

Aereon finally stood, holding out her hand to the little girl. "Let's get you some breakfast shall we? Rory, while I'm making you a plate why don't you come introduce yourself."

"Yes, Grandmother," the girl replied, slowly making her way towards Riddick.

She stopped within a few steps of him and he spent a moment looking her over. "What's your name little one?" He asked softly.

"Aurora, but everyone calls me Rory"

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly and it was like looking at a miniature Carolyn. "You're my Daddy," she told him like it was the most natural thing in the world. And to her it was.


	10. Somewhere

Something in me understands the voice of your eyes.

~Somewhere I have never traveled by E.E. Cummings~

Carolyn rubbed her tired, scratchy eyes and threw her head back against the pillow wondering if she could just pretend to stay asleep. She could hear the girls' high-pitched voices along with Riddick's deeper voice in the living area of their suite. She had never avoided her daughter but it wasn't every day that you buried a daughter either. Combined with the answers that Riddick was surely going to want from her today and if she had to deal with Vaako it was enough to make her want to hide here forever. She felt someone sit down beside her on the bed and cracked an eye to see who was going to drag her from her self-pity imposed exile. Aereon. She should have known.

"You need to get up. We have things to do today."

"Really?" she asked, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"There's no need to be snippy," she replied. "Vaako has already been by this morning."

Carolyn groaned and rolled over away from the elemental.

"He requested that you wear this dress today."

Carolyn turned her head back towards the woman who pointed towards the end of the bed. She sat up looked at the dress and immediately flopped back on the bed. "I simply cannot handle Vaako or his pet bitch today."

"I know. However he's already down on the planet with a company of men. Riddick has ordered them to dig graves for your daughter, as well as for Imam and his wife. They will find their bodies and bury them before we leave to take the girl down."

As soon as the Elemental had started talking about the burial her tears started falling. Aereon sat silently with her holding her hand. She finally turned her head towards the older woman.

"Have you seen Riddick? How are the girls?"

"We've all had breakfast and he's getting to know his children"

"Oh god! What do you mean?" Carolyn panicked, sitting straight up in bed.

"Carolyn, that man is not stupid. Now, why don't you take a shower and get ready. I'll go make you a plate. And instead of wearing this hideous thing why don't you wear the somewhat less hideous thing that I left for you in the bath." Winking at her, she left to join the others.

Carolyn headed straight to the sink to brush her teeth. Then turning the water in the shower on as hot as she could stand it she climbed in letting it soothe some of the ache out of her body. She only wished it could do the same for her soul. She finished up and finally went in search of the dress that Aereon had left for her. Carolyn couldn't help but chuckle when she saw it. It was light gray with long fitted sleeves but had a low scoop neck with a high standing collar. It was sure to showcase her chest and throat and the marks from her shower escapades with Riddick yesterday. Vaako was going to flip. Carolyn quickly did her hair and then scrambled into the dress. She slipped on the heels laid out and grabbed the cloak that went with the outfit.

Entering the living area she didn't have a chance to brace herself as she fell to the ground in a whirlwind of squeals. Carolyn rolled around on the ground with the two girls for a few minutes before she heard someone clearing their throat trying to get their attention. Carolyn looked up sheepishly at Riddick standing over them and then looked around and noticed everyone else that was in the room. A blush covered her from chest to eyes. She smoothed her hair back and then reached out to take the hand that Riddick offered. He lifted her to her feet pulling her up against him.

"I think I like this dress," he said in her ear, running a finger along the neckline causing her blush to turn even deeper.

"Richard! We have guests. Besides, don't you think we've more important things to attend to right now?"

He slipped her down the front of his body till her feet hit the floor. "Yes, and we'll have a talk about the most important thing after we get back from the surface." Slipping his goggles up so she could see his eyes he took a hold of her chin in his fingers leaning down to kiss her. "She's beautiful Carolyn. Thank you."

Carolyn smiled against his lips and clung to his arms as he kissed her. They were broke apart by someone tugging on Riddick's pants. "Daddy, come on! We weren't finished looking at my picture book!" Rory demanded of her father. Riddick brushed his fingers across Carolyn's cheek and turned giving his complete attention to his daughter. She watched as they settled in a corner looking through Rory's baby book. She made a mental to note to find out who had gotten that up here.

Carolyn gathered Ziza up in her arms and was cuddling the little girl who had recently lost both of her parents while watching him and the girl settled in his lap.

She kissed and then tickled the little girl in her arms, causing her to giggle, turning towards Aereon and breakfast.

Vaako entered the room a while later as Carolyn and Aereon were clearing away the breakfast dishes and listening to Ziza happily chattering, while Riddick and Rory were still lost in their own world.

Vaako whose jaw was set in a nasty scowl moved to hover over Carolyn eyeing her neckline. Riddick's head shot up as he watched Carolyn shove Ziza behind her as she and Vaako engaged in a quietly spoken battle of wills. The Necro soldiers seemed suddenly tense as Carolyn planted her nose and finger in Vaako's chest.

"Let's go see what your mama is up to little one." Once he was standing she slipped her hand into his and he closed his great paw around it. While making their way across the room Riddick saw Carolyn turn her back on Vaako with a huff and bend down to lovingly kiss Ziza, who was then led away to the other en-suite by Aereon. Rory pulled her hand out of Riddick's and ran the last few feet to her mother who scooped her up.

"Is there a problem?" Riddick asked.

"No." Carolyn answered, turning the side of her body holding Rory into Riddick. He stepped slightly in front of them. "I was just asking about leaving to go to the surface. Vaako was expressing his concern about the children's presence on the planet. I've agreed to leave the girls here with Aereon, Butcher and Sulaco if that's alright with you."

He simply nodded in her direction while watching Vaako. Carolyn kissed Rory goodbye and transferred her into Butcher's arms and turned to collect her cloak off the couch where she had thrown it.

Vaako had arranged for them to take his personal frigate down to the surface. The burial went quickly and Carolyn was grateful that Vaako had found a Monk among the captives who agreed to give an abbreviated funeral service. While Jackie may not have appreciated the effort, Carolyn knew that Imam would have. She was still sodden with guilt over Jackie's death and tried hard to control her emotions through the brief service. Riddick stood behind her giving what support he could. She was surprised at the changes she had seen in him in such a short period of time but God help him if he wanted to stay on that ship and play "Lord Marshal". She refused to raise their children surrounded by death. Her hand went unconsciously to her stomach as she stood next to the graves lost in thought. The service had been over with for many minutes when Vaako, who had been watching her from nearby, approached her. Thinking that Carolyn needed a few moments to herself, Riddick had moved away to speak to the Monk, Kestrel and Kilo about going through Imam and Carolyn's home to retrieve any trinkets or keepsakes that the Monk thought would be appropriate.

He stood looking at the graves with her, "Does he know?"

She turned to face him. "No."

Vaako swung his head her way and simply nodded.

"What will happen to him if he decides to stay with you as Lord Marshall?"

"He will die."

"By your hand?"

Vaako turned to face her. "I would hope to never cause you that pain, Dame Riddick."

Carolyn brushed the tears away from her face. "Thank you, Vaako. Would you take me back to your ship please? I think I'd like to sit down while I wait." Vaako offered his arm and lead her away from the graves, Riddick watching their every move.

Carolyn had been exhausted when they got back and Aereon had immediately taken the girls to their rooms for lunch and a nap after welcoming them back. Riddick carried Carolyn to their bed and laid her gently upon it and then lay down beside her.

"Tell me about Rory." He asked her.

She lay silently for a few moments with a wistful look upon her face. "I remember when Aurora was put in Imams arms for the first time. "Ah, another daughter!" he said." He just knew that Rory would meet her big sister one day and I think he found it amusing that the great Riddick had nothing but females in his life." She smiled softly with a faraway look in her eyes. "And now that Zizza is with us," she trailed off.

He lay quietly beside her, listening to her tell stories about their daughter until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

He watched her for a few moments and then left the room, ready to get some answers and get down to business. No matter whom he turned to in regards to Carolyn and the girls' guards no one would budge an inch. Even under threat of death from the Lord Marshal himself. He finally decided to let it be and to get Carolyn involved when she awoke. He next turned to his second in command, Commander General Vaako. Under the guise of a tour and introductions to other Commanders, Riddick was slowly able to piece together the story of his and Carolyn's relationship. He had no idea that she had been here the entire time. The man was clearly besotted with Carolyn but posed no threat to either of them. They had more to worry about from that viper Vaako called a wife. From what Aereon had told him he would probably kill the bitch the next time he saw her and told Vaako as much. It became clear after that conversation that he had no idea what his wife or the last Lord Marshall had been up to where Carolyn was concerned. From the look on his face Riddick figured there was a good chance no one would be seeing Dame Vaako after her husband got done with her.

He finally headed back to his quarters. The children were playing quietly in the living area and Riddick stopped for a moment to ruffle their hair causing them to giggle. He went looking for Carolyn in their bedroom. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. He sat down next to her and took a hand in his rubbing circles with his thumb. She smiled and opened her eyes looking at him, then promptly sighed.

"What is it Richard? I know that look. Just spit it out."

"I never wanted this for any of you. I just wanted you to be safe."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I need to know what's going on." He said leaning over her placing a hand on her waist.

She sighed and threw a hand over her eyes. "I know. I know. Who's here?"

"The one called Prowse."

"Would you please ask him to come here?"

He laid her hand gently on the bed and moved to the doorway. It seemed that Prowse instantly appeared.

"Dame Riddick?"

She pulled herself up into a sitting position swinging her legs off the side of the bed. "It's time. Please gather the others."

He nodded and left the room.

Richard watched the Necro leave with a glare.

Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Richard."

He turned to look at her. She reached out her hand. "Please, come help me get cleaned up." He was at her side in a second helping her slip her shoes back on and led her into the bath where he sat her on the counter and found a cloth that he wet with warm water.

"Careful Riddick, you wouldn't want to damage that killer reputation now would you?"

He took the cloth and gently wiped her face with it and she sighed at the feeling. He tilted her chin up and she opened her eyes. "In these rooms and in our bed you will never doubt how I feel for you and our children. Out there my only concern can be keeping you alive" he said setting the cloth aside.

She ran her hand along the side of his face and gave him a smile. "I think we have some people waiting on us." He kissed the palm of her hand and then leaned in to kiss her before lifting her off the counter and standing her on her feet. With that she turned, straightened her back and made her way to the living area. Sitting on the smaller of the two sofas Carolyn indicated the seat next to her.

"Riddick, please."

There were six Necro soldiers lined up at attention in front of them. She made a small lifting motion with her hands and the soldiers removed their helmets tucking them under their arms.

She smiled at them. "Please introduce yourselves."

They stepped forward one by one.

"Prowse."

" Kilo."

"Sulaco."

" Butcher."

" Chode."

" Kesteral."

As each man introduced himself Riddick looked him in the eye. Not one looked away and he got the sense that these men truly cared for Aurora and her mother and would go so far as to give their lives for them. What he didn't know was why. He was determined that he would soon find out though as these men were clearly devoted to his daughters' mother. Riddick stood and circled the men taking a closer look. He took his time in particular with Butcher and Chode, before coming to stand behind the couch that Carolyn was perched upon.

"Richard, please come sit down. I don't want to have to keep straining my neck trying to look at you while I talk."

Riddick suddenly had a very strange feeling about these men come over him and wanted some distance from them. "I think I'd rather stand," he told her crossing his arms over his chest.

Carolyn sighed. She recognized that I'm a tree trunk and not moving look. Rolling her eyes she gathered her dress and went to stand with Chodes help. All six of the men had stepped forward ready to assist her causing the scowl on Riddick's face to deepen. Carolyn stood in the opening that the solders had made. Three on each side of her and turned to face Riddick. His scowl went into a sudden death glare.

"Carolyn," he growled giving fair warning in just which direction his patience was going.

"Richard, did you by chance have an opportunity to meet the Purifier before he died?" She inquired looking down at her feet. Just thinking about the man brought tears to her eyes and after the events of the last two days the tears were freely falling. Kestrel handed her a handkerchief and she quietly thanked him.

Riddick cocked his head looking at her. Alarms were suddenly screaming in his head.

"Yes. We had and interesting conversation before he killed himself."

Carolyn gasped with this new knowledge. She looked at him searching his face for something. He wasn't sure what. All he knew was that the feeling he had was getting stronger.

Riddick finally broke the silence. "It's been a long day Carolyn, and I've never known you for beating around the bush." Riddick was beginning to think that she was trying to protect them from him.

"The Purifier assigned these men to me before he left to accompany Vaako."

"And?"

"Show him," she finally said looking Riddick in the eye. The soldiers proceeded to take their top body armor off as Carolyn and Riddick continued to make eye contact. She slowly rounded the couch as the men began to unzip their tunics that they were wearing under their armor. He turned his head back to the men experiencing a tightening in his chest similar to the feeling he had when he had seen the aura handprint on the Purifier's chest. There before him were six Necro soldiers with the same identical handprint. He looked down at his chest and could see the handprint glowing. Before he had thought it was because of Rory. Now he knew better.

"How? Aereon said that none of you survived."

He felt a breeze on his face just as she materialized beside him smiling at the soldiers, "Aereon was wrong and never happier to be so. There are more Furyans scattered among the ships that are loyal to Carolyn and her children. While these men have done their best to protect them the others are ready to get them off of this ship at a moments notice."

"Why?" Riddick demanded, the information spinning in his head trying to link with his visions of what Shirah had shown him.

Sulaco stepped forward, "We know that there are other Furyan survivors but as far as we know you are the last Alpha Furyan. It is of the upmost importance that your bloodline continues."

Riddick looked at Carolyn but spoke to Sulaco, "Any children I have will only be half Furyan," his words causing Carolyn to blush and her hands to go to her stomach. His eyes narrowed in thought.

"That is true," Butcher responded, "And while there will probably be those who wish you to take a full blooded mate, our loyalties lie with Dame Riddick and we will protect her and her children to our death if needed."

Riddick walked over to the sideboard, pouring a glass of water. "You keep saying "children."

Carolyn shot a panicked look at Aereon who just raised an eyebrow and then looked to Butcher for help.

She had her eyes closed rubbing her forehead as he turned around knowing that he would have picked up on the brief hesitation before Butcher answered him.

"The other child, Ziza, Dame Riddick considers her a daughter. "

Riddick led Carolyn to a chair, waiting for her to settle before handing her the glass of water. He bent down putting his lips to her ear and a hand over her stomach. "No liquor. Period. Am I understood?"

"Yes," she whispered, meeting his eyes.


	11. Unconquerable soul

Out of the night that covers me,  
>Black as the Pit from pole to pole,<br>I thank whatever gods may be  
>For my unconquerable soul.<p>

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
>I have not winced nor cried aloud.<br>Under the bludgeonings of chance  
>My head is bloody, but unbowed.<p>

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
>Looms but the Horror of the shade,<br>And yet the menace of the years  
>Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.<p>

It matters not how strait the gate,  
>How charged with punishments the scroll.<br>I am the master of my fate:  
>I am the captain of my soul.<p>

~Invictus by William Ernest Henley~

The men sat around the dinner table engaged in various discussions, over the number of surviving Furyans to the best way of making it off the ship alive, surround by the remains of their dinner. The girls were going from lap to lap moving or staying depending on the amount of attention being given to them by said lap's owner. Carolyn and Aereon were sitting on the settee, having coffee or what passed for it here, nearest the men when there was a knock at the door. No one seemed to hear it other than the two women so Carolyn set her cup down on the table in front of her and went to answer the door. The closer she got to the door the harder and faster the knocking became alarming Aereon who stood to follow, finally getting the men's attention. Just as Carolyn turned the knob to open the door Riddick called out for her to wait but it was too late. Dame Vaako had her on the ground and a knife in her before anyone could do anything.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Riddick as he watched the scene in front of him. Carolyn was on her back trying to keep Dame Vaako from stabbing her again, the girls were screaming for their mother and being restrained by Aereon while Chode and Kestrel, who were closest, hurdled a couch pulling the bitch off of Carolyn before he could get to her. He had just dropped to his knees beside Carolyn when Vaako came skidding to a halt in the doorway. He turned whiter than Riddick thought possible when he saw Carolyn lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He turned to his wife who was screaming obscenities at Carolyn while still being restrained by Carolyn's guards. He walked up and backhanded her causing her knees to buckle.

"Take her to my quarters and have guards posted. No one is to go in or out." Chode and Kestrel nodded and drug the woman out of the room. While Riddick was attending to Carolyn, Vaako started churning out orders. He had Aereon and Butcher take the girls to their room and ordered Prowse to fetch Dr. Ogilvie and bring him back to the Lord Marshals quarters. He put Kilo and Sulaco on guard duty with orders to let no one but the doctor and Carolyn's personal guards in or out. He then dropped down on Carolyn's other side.

"What can I do to help?" he asked looking at Riddick.

"Find me something to wrap around her shoulder so I can move her to the bed." She had passed out a few moments ago after assuring Riddick that she was going to be fine.

Vaako reappeared with towels from the bath. After wrapping her shoulder with one Riddick picked her up carrying her to their bed. Vaako put down several towels that Riddick laid her upon. He took his shive and cut her dress till he was able to rip the sleeve and shoulder off. The bleeding had slowed down and it didn't appear as though anything vital had been hit. Not like the last time they had gone through something like this.

Vaako appeared at his side with a bowl of water and clean cloth, which he took and started gently wiping the blood off of her. He was almost finished when the doctor was practically pushed through the bedroom door by Prowse. Riddick stood up and let the doctor take his place. After looking at the wound he came to the same conclusion that Riddick had that the wound was not life threating and began to shoo them out the door so that he could stitch her up. However, Riddick was immovable.

"She's pregnant," he told the doctor.

In his element the Doctor held his own. "I think that she and the baby will both be fine Mr. Riddick. I'll give her a thorough check up once I've got this stab wound taken care of. I'll let you know when I've finished." Riddick looked between the doctor and Carolyn and finally nodding his head and leaving the room.

He walked out into the living area and discovered that the pool of blood was already gone so headed into the next room to locate his daughters. Rory threw herself at him the moment he walked through the door. He picked her up and crossed over to where Aereon was holding Ziza on a couch and set down next to her gathering both the girls in his arms. Aereon left him to go check on Carolyn while he stayed with the girls.

"Is Mama Carrie going to be ok?" Ziza asked.

He squeezed the little girl closer to him. "Yes. She's going to be fine, I promise."

"Can I see her?" Rory finally asked pulling her head out of the crook of his neck.

"The doctor is taking care of her right now. After that she's gong to need to rest." Do you think you can wait till the morning to see her?

Rory sniffled but nodded her head. "That's my big girl," he told her kissing her forehead. "Now give me a goodnight kiss and get ready for bed." The girls hugged him and gave him a kiss then went to their room to put on their nightclothes. He found Aereon straightening up the living area and sent her back to the girls.

The doctor still hadn't emerged from their room and Vaako stood nearby his eyes glued on the bedroom door. There was a knock on the door and Riddick turned to see Chode and Kestrel entering having returned from their task. Dame Vaako had evidently put up quite a struggle if the scratch marks on Chodes face were any indication. He stalked over to where Vaako was standing and while the conversation was muted Riddick was able to pick up enough to know that if he or Vaako didn't kill the woman, Chode would. He then approached Riddick.

"Has there been any word on Dame Riddick, Lord Marshal."

Riddick shook his head. "No, not yet." He then stepped up to the soldier and extended his hand, "Thank you."

"It has been my honor Lord Marshal.' Chode replied taking his hand and shaking it. Then giving him a brief nod he took up a position next to Prowse near the doors.

Finally, the doctor appeared in the doorway of the bedroom and was rolling his sleeves down when he looked up and realized that he had the attention of every man in the room. He watched as Chode opened the door and Kilo and Sulaco slipped in the door to hear his diagnosis. His tiredness quickly gave way to nervousness as Riddick and Vaako suddenly appeared in front of him.

"She, sheeee's going to be fine," he finally managed to stutter out under the taller men's glare.

"And the baby?" Riddick asked softly.

"It appears from the exam that I did that the baby is fine. I would recommend that your wife stay off her feet for the next few days to be on the safe side."

"Can we see her?" asked Vaako, earning him a surprised look from Riddick.

"She still hasn't woken up yet, but yes you can go in."

Vaako turned to Riddick. "May I?" Riddick nodded his head and extended his arm towards Carolyn.

Vaako nodded his thanks in return and entered the room where Carolyn lay. He sat in the chair next to her bed and picked her hand up holding it in his. After sitting silently for a few minutes he finally made a decision. He laid Carolyn's hand back on the bed and bent over, brushing his lips against her temple. Standing he turned to see Riddick in the doorway watching. He stopped in front of him on his way out.

"I have an urgent matter to attend to in my quarters but afterwards we should speak."

"Have someone come get me when you return," he told the man before dimming the lights and taking his place in the chair next to the bed.

Vaako watched as Riddick slid one hand over Carolyn's stomach and then hung his head the other hand running over his neck and smooth head before yanking off his goggles and throwing them on the bed before picking up her hand and bringing it to his mouth. Vaako quietly left the room to enter the living area where all six of the guards were along with the doctor.

He pointed to Prowse. "Find whoever is in the rooms next door and get them out. They are to belong to the doctor. I want him nearby at all times. And appoint a guard to him, he is to go nowhere unescorted." Prowse left to carry out his orders immediately.

"Butcher, please let the Elemental know what is going on and stay with her and the children. They are not to be left alone while we are on this ship not even in their own quarters." Butcher got a troubled look on his face but turned to do the commanders bidding.

"I need someone to come with me to act as a witness." He said turning to the remaining four.

Chode stepped forward meeting the Commanders eyes, "I will."

"Come with me then."

Vaako strode from the room and stopped outside the doors. " I need the names of the guards involved," he asked not needing to elaborate on what he was talking about. Upon reaching his quarters he sent one of the guards off to collect the men that Chode had named with orders to meet them in the throne room and another to gather his personal soldiers. Once they had gathered outside of his quarters he immediately sent half to the throne room to secure the men that would be gathering there. Several others were given orders to return to the surface to gather all of Dame Riddick's belongings and those of the holy man and to have them stored on his personal frigate as well as a long list of other supplies. Looks were passed between the men but no one said anything. Finally he turned to the business at hand.

"Today, Dame Vaako attempted to murder Dame Riddick. As her husband and second in command I am ordering her and her accomplices put to death. She is in my quarters, escort her to the throne room."

Arriving in the throne room Chode confirmed that all the guards associated with Dame Riddick's beatings were present. They were currently on their knees with their hands behind their heads in the center of the throne room floor. Not a sound was heard as Vaako stepped up beside the throne. Chode stepped forward and announced, "You are to be summarily executed for crimes against the Lord Marshal. Let the executions begin." A solider stepped up behind each man. Moving as if one, each man raised a knife and plunged it into the necks of the condemned men slicing and then twisting, severing their spinal cords. As the knives were retracted the dead men hit the tiled floor with a thud their blood pooling around them. This was the scene that Dame Vaako arrived to.

Seeing the dead soldier's bodies she tore herself away from her guards and threw herself at Vaako's feet begging for his forgiveness. He calmly untangled himself from her and forced her to stand backing her up to the middle of the floor, blood soaking into the hem of her dress.

She grabbed a hold of the front of his armor looking into his eyes, "Why Vaako! Why? It was all for you, everything I ever did was for you!"

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him. "Then you can die for me!" he snarled in her face as he shoved a knife into her chest aiming for her heart.

Riddick watched from the second floor balcony as Vaako touched his forehead to his wife's and then let her body fall to the ground. He made a motion with his hand and the bodies started to be removed and the throne room set back to rights. Vaako took one last look at his dead wife and turned on his heel walking out into the Basilica. Chode turned meeting Riddick's eye and headed for the stairs. Riddick stood waiting for him lost in thought.


	12. Thats why I hold

Night has always pushed up day  
>You must know life to see decay<br>But I won't rot, I won't rot  
>Not this mind and not this heart,<br>I won't rot.

And I took you by the hand  
>And we stood tall,<br>And remembered our own land,  
>What we lived for.<p>

And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
>And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.<br>Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair.<p>

And now I cling to what I knew  
>I saw exactly what was true<br>But oh no more.  
>That's why I hold,<br>That's why I hold with all I have.  
>That's why I hold.<p>

~After the Storm by Mumford and Sons~ 

Carolyn awoke to the feeling of being pinned down. As her eyes fluttered open she saw an arm thrown across her waist and following said arm led her to a mans baldhead. She smiled at the sight of a sleeping Riddick lifting her hand to run it over his head. As soon as she raised her arm she gasped at the pain that shot through her shoulder grasping at it with her other hand. Riddick's concerned face was instantly in hers, his hand covering the one at her shoulder.

"Carolyn," he rasped out. "Are you alright? I'll get the doctor." He rose to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Please, stay." She asked breathing heavily in through her nose. He nodded but before sitting down called out for Vaako. Carolyn turned her head in the direction of the door and saw the dark haired Mohawk wearing man step inside. His eyes widened as he realized she was awake.

"Get the doctor," Riddick quietly asked as he turned back in her direction to sit on the side of the bed.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Carolyn's brow furrowed in concentration as she thought back to the last thing she remembered. Riddick knew the instant she did as she went white as a sheet.

"Is the baby, ok?" she asked him grabbing the front of his shirt with her good hand, tears welling up in her eyes.

Riddick gathered her to his chest shushing her. "According the doctor the baby is fine. He just wants you to stay off your feet for a few days."

"Thank God," Carolyn breathed out. He could feel her tears falling on his shirt. He rocked her gently while stroking her hair. They stayed like that until there was a knock on the door.

"Riddick, the doctor's here" she heard Vaako say.

Riddick pulled her away from him and kissed her cheek laying her back on the bed. "I'll be right outside."

She nodded and the doctor stepped into the room as Riddick stepped out.

When the doctor finally emerged from Carolyn's room thirty minutes later it was with the same diagnosis that he had given when she was first injured. He was reluctant to give her any medication for the pain due to her pregnancy and recommended bed rest for at least the next two days. Riddick consulted with the doctor over a few more items and then sent him on his way. After conferring with Vaako over their timetable he made his way back to Carolyn who was sitting up in bed her back cushioned by bed pillows.

"How are you?" He asked, returning to the room, closing the door behind him.

"The baby and I are fine," she told him leaning her head against the headboard, her arm in a sling. "How are the girls?

"Worried about you. Aereon will send them in when they wake. They'll be happy to see you"

"And how about you, Richard? How are you?"

He knelt beside the bed and laid a hand on her stomach. "I almost lost you again," he whispered, bowing his head.

She reached over and rubbed his head, her hand drifting down to his neck. "Oh, Richard. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you about the door. I remember being on the floor telling you that I'd be fine but nothing else. What happened after?"

"Dame Vaako and the guards involved with the previous Lord Marshal were executed."

"Richard, did you?"

"No. Soldiers killed the guards."

"And Dame Vaako?"

She watched his face turn into an unreadable mask. "Her husband. I watched him shove a knife between her ribs because of what she did to you. I don't understand this connection the two of you have. I know he's never touched you, but there's something there and I don't like it," he growled out. "You and our children are mine, Carolyn. I'll never allow you to be taken away from me and now that you're with me I'll never allow you to leave."

He had stood from the bed, backing away from her during his little speech, crossing his arms over his chest. When he finished, Carolyn looked down at her hands and counted to ten as she chewed on her lip. As worked up as he was right now and given her condition it was probably not the best time to get in his face about his assumed territorial rights over her and the children.

So, finally deciding to instead tame the beast, she lifted her head and held out her hand. For a moment he looked between her hand and her face like he would a coiled snake about to strike. Carolyn couldn't help but smirk a little. He finally took her hand and she scooted over on the bed to make room for him. Once he was settled she crawled into his lap so he could hold her.

She sat quietly for a bit just taking in the comfort of his arms wrapped around her. "Richard, I love my children. So much so, that I can't imagine being separated from them for even a day. So, if our children are always going to be with you and I'm always going to be with them, I guess you're stuck with me." She said sighing dramatically.

Riddick let out a throaty laugh and pulled her in for a kiss. When she was settled again she voiced her thoughts out loud. "I think Vaako is confused, Richard. He was brought into this life and told this was the way and embraced it but I think he's tired of it. The intrigue and suspicion that he lived with daily because his wife wanted more and wanted him to get it for her was wearing him down whether he wants to admit it or not. The way I see it you have two choices. Take him with us or make him the Lord Marshal."

Riddick sat silently playing with her hair while thinking about what she said. "So, even after telling you how I feel about him being around you, you would still advise me to take him with us?" He growled lightly in her ear, nuzzling it with his nose.

Rubbing her head against his Carolyn purred as his lips continued to lavish attention on her ear and neck. "Yes, just like Chode and the rest, I think that if given the chance Vaako will prove himself your closest confidant."

Slipping his hand inside her nightdress, being careful of her injured shoulder, he started kneading a breast. "You know I don't trust anyone but you Carolyn."

She took his hand out of her clothes so that she could twist around in his lap to straddle him. "But yet everyone knows what's going on around here but me." Pulling the hem of her nightdress up he lifted his knees so that she slid down and was planted firmly on his covered erection. Carolyn closed her eyes and moaned steadying herself with her good arm on his shoulder as he grabbed her hips, grounding her into him.

He slid one hand up to a breast and the other down to her center. "Still feeling lost?"

"No," Carolyn gasped out, using her free hand to wrap around the back of Riddicks neck pulling his mouth to hers. Lifting up on her knees far enough for him to plunge his fingers into her, she moaned into his mouth as he moved his fingers in and out of her, using his thumb to rub her clit working her up to the point of no return.

"Richard," she begged, practically sobbing "please, I want to feel you inside of me."

'No, not this time" he whispered gruffly into her neck watching as she pleasured herself on his hand. "I want to watch you come apart." Once he felt her walls start to tighten around his fingers he used his free hand to twist her nipple while continuing to pump the hand she was riding. It was enough to send her over the edge. She threw her head back as she let loose a long loud groan wrapped around his name. Riddick bent her back and laid her head on the bed by his feet. Keeping a hold of her hips he leaned forward planting his face between her legs lapping up all the juices that had poured out of her. His rough tongue caused shudders to rack Carolyn's oversensitive skin. Having thoroughly cleaned her, he let loose of her hips and made his way to her mouth.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Hi," she said with a smile. Leaning in to kiss her, she tasted herself upon his lips. She pulled away with a yawn and a stretch causing Riddick to smirk. "Don't look so pleased with yourself," she said playfully, smacking his arm. He lifted her up and laid her head on a pillow tucking her in.

"Get some rest. I'll bring the girls in when they get up."

She smiled sleepily, hanging onto his hand as she drifted off.


	13. Moving Day

The next time Carolyn awoke it was to the very loud whispers of her daughters and the lower whisper of a man who wasn't Riddick. She cracked her eyes open and saw Vaako kneeling beside her bed with a girl on each side of him and they appeared to be having a very serious conversation. Just when it appeared as though Rory was about to have a thermal meltdown Carolyn decided to spare Vaako the horror. Riddicks daughter throwing a temper tantrum was not for the faint of heart.

"Good morning" she croaked out getting their attention. Ziza reached her first, Vaako having had a hold of Rory and not her, and Carolyn smothered her face in kisses before settling her beside her and then held out her arm for Rory who Vaako gently deposited on her lap. The little girl buried her face in her mother's neck as Carolyn stroked her back and murmured in her ear.

Carolyn finally turned her attention back to Vaako. "Thank you" she smiled at him. "Would you mind?" she asked, indicating the sling that was holding her arm. Vaako leaned over her and undid the clasp in the back. He then gently helped her to slide it off her arm. "Thank you again," she told him as she began to rearrange the girls so that she was able to hold them both. Carolyn nodded her head in the direction of the chair sitting next to her bedside motioning Vaako to sit as the girls both started talking.

"One at a time you two!" Carolyn said laughing at their antics. The girls looked at each other and Rory started.

"We're going on a trip."

"We're leaving today."

"All of our Uncles are coming with us."

"Even Vaako."

"And where are we going?" Carolyn interrupted. At which point Rory excitedly got on her knees and placed a hand on each of her mother's cheeks.

"Daddy's taking us to Furya!"

Carolyn's mouth hung open and she looked to Vaako as the girls continued to talk.

Vaako stood from the chair "Girls, breakfast is getting cold and you know how cranky your Grandmother gets. We can give your mother all our travel details later. Now go wash your hands and tell Aereon we'll be right there." The girls scrambled off the bed and ran to do as instructed.

He watched the girls leave the room and turned back to Carolyn.

She cocked her head looking at him "Where's Riddick?"

"He had some last minute things to take care of. He needed all of your escorts so I volunteered to stay back with you and the girls."

"And Aereon?"

He sighed heavily. "And with her as well." Carolyn couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. He and the Elemental were not each other's favorite people. She scooted towards the edge of the bed and he knelt to help her with her slippers and then helped her ease her arm into the robe lying at the end of the bed. She took a step to walk towards the door when Vaako stepped in front of her blocking her way. Carolyn tilted her head back to look up at him with an eyebrow raised.

He looked down meeting her glare. "I'm under orders from the Lord Marshall not to let you walk anywhere."

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of… well I guess he better hope that he's back before I get ready to shower or you and I are going to get really friendly," she said with a scowl and lifted her uninjured arm up to his neck, waiting to be lifted. Vaako scooped her up easily and carried her to the dining table where Aereon had the girls seated and eating. He deposited her into chair that Aereon indicated and moved to the sideboard to make his plate. Aereon bent down embracing the younger woman, kissing her check. "It's so good to see you up and awake."

"It's good to see you as well, Old Woman," Carolyn said with a smirk.

Aereon just smiled and joined Vaako at the sideboard to make her a plate. "So I take it you've heard about our plans?" the older woman asked as she sat her plate down in front of her.

"Just that we're going and where we're going. I take it that you'll be joining us?

"Yes, for a while I think." She answered with a faraway look on her face. Carolyn wondered what odds she was speculating on now.

Carolyn talked with the girls as they all finished eating, finally sending them with Aereon to wash up and get dressed as she finished her coffee. "So, am I to be let in on all the little details?"

"We're leaving tonight. The men and I will transfer you to my frigate where we'll meet up with one of the smaller transports in the fleet. It's already been emptied of all personal and everyone wanting to go with us is being shuttled over."

"Everyone, meaning whom exactly?"

"Converted Furians and any other Necromonger who wishes to abandon the faith. Prisoners on board who wish to travel with us instead of staying on this planet and anyone on the surface as well."

"That's a lot of people"

"It's going to be a long trip. We expect to lose many along the way to other planets that we visit."

All Carolyn heard was "long trip." "How long a trip?" She refused to go into hyper sleep nor did she want the girls to be put under either.

"Several months at least. However, we should be there before your child is born."

Carolyn relaxed in her chair slightly. "And why this sudden urge to flee?"

"After the events of last night I informed the Lord Marshall that I no longer believe that it is safe for you or the children here. He agreed and we put your emergency back up plan into effect."

"Riddick agreed to give up being Lord Marshal?"

"Yes. He said that keeping you and the children safe was his main priority now."

Carolyn turned quietly back to her coffee. There simply hadn't been time for her to talk to Richard about their future plans. The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotional upheaval for her and the girls. She already knew that she wouldn't stay here any longer than she had to with these people who had destroyed her home and killed her family. She wondered what was going on in his head. He was serious this morning about her and the girls being with him but never expected him to give up this kind of power for them. Never expected that he would want to. She shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard Vaako calling her name.

"I'm sorry. When do we leave?"

"It shouldn't be more than a few hours from now."

"Are you coming with us?"

Vaako moved his jaw back and forth before answering her, "The Lord Marshal has asked me to join him." He looked at a spot over her shoulder. "I have not made a decision yet." The expression on his face turned grim.

She nodded her head. "I understand."

"Would you mind dropping me in the bath?" she inquired, bringing him back from where he was.

"Of course, Dame Riddick." He replied scooping her up and carrying her back to her private bath.

He set her on her feet in the doorway. "I must apologize."

Carolyn was baffled. "For what?"

"For my wife. What she did was inexcusable."

Carolyn could see the quiet fury that masked his face. She laid a hand on his forearm. "Vaako, I don't blame you for her actions. If anyone is sorry it's me."

His eyes flicked to her face and he saw understanding there.

She gave his arm a squeeze and smiled up at him, "I accept your apology."

"Would you mind sending Aereon to me? I need to get cleaned up and I think it would probably be better for Riddicks blood pressure if she were helping me instead of you."

He nodded and left. Carolyn went ahead and got in the shower knowing that Aereon would bring her clothes so the only walking she would be doing would be in the bath. However, what Riddick didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She stomped around the shower aggravated with Riddick for being an overprotective ass and at herself for being insecure enough to wonder if he was more concerned about her or the baby. Damn hormones she huffed to herself stopping short when she saw Aereon waiting on her with the most beautiful cream-colored peignoir set that she had ever seen. Her eyes jumped to Aereon the question plainly in her face.

"Evidently Riddick is tired of seeing you in dead black things as well."

And Carolyn fell in love with the brute all over again. Aereon helped her dress and dried her hair pinning it up for her. After slipping on the matching slippers and robe she sent Aereon out for Vaako to come get her. Aereon would set her up a spot on one of the couches so that she could spend time in the living area. She didn't wait very long before Vaako appeared at the door to the bath. "Dame Riddick."

Carolyn stepped in front of him and laid a hand on his arm once again, looking up at him. "I love Riddick very much for many different reasons. Nothing but death will ever separate us and even then it will be up for discussion." She chuckled, bringing her good hand up to rub the spot just below her breasts where the scar tissue had thickened over the years. Her eyes closed thinking back to those dark times.

Riddick who had entered the room behind Vaako slipped back out telling Aereon to make sure they were ready to go in two hours. She nodded and a watched him leave as quietly as he had came and then looked back to the bedroom door setting down the tea tray she had just fixed for Carolyn and herself.

Vaako gripped Carolyn's elbow and stood looking at her for a moment after she finished speaking. "I have come to care about you, Carolyn. I hope you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

Carolyn looked up into his eyes and seeing the sincerity there nodded. "Would you mind?" she asked making a sweeping gesture towards the living area.

He let go of her elbow and gathered her up taking her to the couch. "Riddick was just here," Aereon announced. "He said to be ready in two hours." She continued pouring tea into cups while Vaako excused himself stating that he had a few matters to attend to.

"There are guards posted outside the door if you need anything." With a nod of his head he quickly left.

Carolyn and Aereon spent the next two hours drinking tea and talking about their upcoming trip. When Riddick finally returned it was with Vaako and Carolyn's Necro/Furyans in tow. "Where are the girls?"

"In their room playing," Carolyn told him setting her teacup down. She caught the look passed between Riddick and the men and watched as Butcher and Sulaco went to get the girls.

As they came back into the room carrying the girls, Riddick made his way to the main doors as Chode descended upon his mistress ready to inflict the same fate upon her. Carolyn promptly started batting his hands away with an indignant "I don't think so" that caused a stunned Chode to immediately back away from her. Carolyn had never told him no before and had never had any problems with him touching her in the past. She almost burst out laughing at the hurt look on his face. Aereon who had sat back down at Carolyn's fussing bit her lip and rolled her eyes.

Riddick who was still standing by the doors watched the scene play out in front of him.

"Carolyn, we need to go."

Carolyn picked up her teacup bringing it to her lips, "So I hear."

At this point six men in the room promptly took a step back towards the door and Riddick while Aereon stood and busied herself with her cloak.

"And what part of that don't you understand?"

"Who said I didn't understand?" Another step was taken towards the door as Carolyn smiled sweetly at all of them before taking another sip of her tea.

"Then what is the problem?"

"There is no problem." Yet another step closer to the door as Carolyn glared at Vaako who promptly shut his mouth, cutting off whatever comment he was going to make.

Riddick crossed his arms, "Good. Now let Chode pick you up and let's be on our way." He signaled to Chode who refused, standing his ground after seeing the death glare that Carolyn had pointed in his direction.

"Carolyn" Riddick growled, stomping towards her, which caused the opposite reaction in the other men in room who as one took a step in their direction. Riddick ignored them as he bent over, trapping her on the couch an arm on each side.

"What?" he asked her.

"I refuse to be carried anymore."

"This is not up for negotiation. We need to get off of this ship and you are not walking."

"Fine. Then you can carry me."

Riddick breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. "Carolyn, I can't do that and protect you at the same time."

She leaned around him and looked at her escorts who had suddenly become interested in the ceiling, floors and walls. "Really?" she asked dryly, "Then what are they here for?"

Riddick was dimly aware of the snorting and coughing fits that broke out behind his back as he looked down at Carolyn with a frown. Finally with a shake of his head and a murmur about psycho families he flipped her into his arms, her teacup flying. He felt himself soften when she wrapped her arms around his neck while burying her face in it and softly sighing. He took a moment and breathed in her scent nuzzling the top of her head with his nose.

The girls giggled at their antics. Vaako led them out into the ship where they were surrounded with a few of his personal guards as well. Once they arrived on his frigate it was a short trip to the ship they would be taking on their journey.

Once there Riddick returned for them, again taking Carolyn in his arms while Aereon trailed along with the two, curious little girls. Carolyn thought that this ship appeared to be a smaller version of the last.

He finally deposited her into the living area of their much larger quarters and she said as much. Looking back at the six men and Vaako who had joined them he shrugged his shoulders. "Family's a lot bigger. I have some things to attend to but will be back soon." She smiled and nodded. As soon as Riddick left the room Carolyn got up and she and Aereon took a tour of their new living quarters with the girls in tow. Instead of having the girls in a separate suite they would once again all be in the same. There would be enough room for Aereon and if the men would be willing to double up enough for them as well. She and Riddicks room was set up much as the last. Private bath, large bed, low lights. Carolyn could see getting bored quickly. Hopefully they would have free run of the ship once everyone was settled.

They returned to the living area just as Riddick returned with the Monk who had conducted the funeral service for Jack and Imam. Riddick scowled at the sight of Carolyn up and walking around. She walked over and laid her hand on his arm. "I feel fine, Richard," she placed her other hand on her stomach. "We're both fine."

He drew back her robe to look at her bandages. "How's your shoulder feel?"

She met his eyes, "It hurts, but I've had worse."

At this his jaw began to clench. He looked at the priest. "Have a seat; we'll be right back." Taking a puzzled Carolyn by the hand he lead her to their room. He let go of her as soon as the door shut behind them taking off his goggles and just stood looking at her. Carolyn sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Something's been bothering me."

"No kidding."

He glared and she held up her hands in mock surrender.

"What's been bothering you, Richard?"

"What Butcher said, about full blooded mates and children."

Carolyn shook her head not understanding his point. "And you made it clear that this is how it is and I made it clear I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that and you know that and they know that. But what do any of us really know about Furya? What if none of that means anything to those people. What if they won't accept you as my mate or don't consider the children anything other than bastards?"

A light suddenly went off in Carolyn's head. "The Monk," she breathed out, her eyes going wide, watching Riddick as he moved towards her.

"I won't accept someone thinking you're not worthy enough or that the children aren't good enough just because there haven't been words spoken between us."

Carolyn took his hand in hers. "I never needed that, Richard. All I ever needed or wanted was you."

"I told you this morning, Carolyn that I wasn't letting you go."

Carolyn smirked at that. If she had ever pictured this moment in her head it would have not looked anything like this. However, she hadn't ever pictured it because Richard B. Riddick was not the kind of person that someone thought about marrying. Nor, she supposed, was he kind of person you considered having children with but here she was, already the mother of his children.

She smiled. "So, are we doing this or not?"


	14. Comfort

Riddick smirked at Carolyn. She never ceased to amaze him. Once her mind was made up about something she wasted no time in making it happen. He threw the door open pulling her into the living area and coming to stop in front of the Monk. Carolyn looked around at the other people in the room; the doctor, Vaako, her guards, Aereon and their girls, for better or worse this was their family. She looked up at Riddick and he winked back at her.

While Carolyn thought that she was prepared, nothing could prepare her for such a surreal moment. And it was over almost as quickly as it began.

Once the Monk announced them husband and wife Riddick gently kissed her and then turned to thank the man while picking up Rory and moving to confer with Vaako about something.

Carolyn shook her head and smiled, oh to be the wife of the most wanted man in the Underverse. She took Ziza's hand and asked the doctor to join her leading him over to a couch. Settling Ziza on her lap she smiled at Aereon who joined them. She proceeded to politely but firmly explain to him why he was going to tell Riddick that she was fine to get back on her feet. She was looking at Ziza and fussing over her when she finally looked up and realized that the doctor was sweaty and Aereon was smirking.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" she asked Ziza. The little girl nodded so Carolyn sat her on her feet. "Go find Rory and the two of you stay out of trouble!"

"Now in her defense" the doctor stated, "I was going to advise that she get back to regular activity as she felt up to it. The only exception would be no lifting."

Riddick was silent behind her so Carolyn twisted in her seat to look up at him. Just as she did the ship was rocked throwing her to the floor where she ended up in a tangle of limbs with Aereon and the doctor. Pandemonium broke out as the girls were crying in fright and Riddick was yelling for Carolyn and a status report from Vaako. Chode helped Riddick get the doctor and Aereon on their feet so that he could get to Carolyn.

He stood her up and ran his hands over her looking for any injuries. "Are you all right?"

She took a moment to answer while rubbing her hip where she landed with one hand and her belly with the other, "I think so."

"What was that?" Aereon asked straightening her robes and slapping Chodes hands away from her as the girls were brought over to Carolyn and clung to her legs.

Riddick looked down at them and then up at Carolyn with a sigh "Would it be too much to ask for this one to be a boy?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes shooting him a dry look and started detaching extra limbs from herself. "Just answer the question Richard. What was that?"

"It was the fleet."

"Excuse me?" asked Aereon looking at Vaako who had appeared silently at her side.

"The entire Necoromonger fleet save this ship has been destroyed," Vaako answered as he and Riddick stared at each other for a few moments while Carolyn looked back and forth between the two. Finally, Vaako took his leave returning to wherever he had appeared from.

"Will you be alright?" Riddick asked Carolyn turning towards her and the girls.

She waved him off, "We're fine, go do what you need to do."

The men follow him out to attend to their respective duties and the doctor to his own quarters, so Carolyn and Aereon bathed the girls and put them to bed. Aereon excused herself not long afterwards and adjourned to her room. Carolyn, feeling restless now that she was finally on her own for once, decided to go for a walk. She stuck to the level that she was on and explored various common rooms she found along the way. She came to a dimly lit area that appeared to be almost a chapel of sorts. She stepped into the room staying to the outer edges. She was making her way along the wall when she heard someone near the front. As she got closer she realized it was Vaako kneeling down much like he was when the Lord Marshall promoted him. Carolyn laid her hand on his shoulder intending to apologize for intruding. He raised his head to look at her and she saw that he had been silently crying. Her heart breaking for him, she stepped forward and wiped the tears off of his cheek.

"I am so sorry" she whispered taking a step closer and pulling his head to rest against her stomach as she rubbed his back. Soon, one of his arms snaked out to wrap around her waist as his shoulders began to shake. Carolyn closed her eyes and bowed her head holding on to him as the soldier openly grieved. Riddick, who had been returning to their quarters when he saw Carolyn come into this room, stepped further into the shadows as he watched the scene in front of him.

After what seemed like hours, Carolyn finally left Vaako. It was late and she didn't bother turning on any lights as she made her way to their bedroom. She noticed a small lamp had been lit and turned down low as she silently closed the door behind her. She stopped at the end of the bed putting a hand on it to balance herself as she took her slippers off. As she stood back up Richards arms wrapped around her, his hands splaying out on her belly. She sighed and leaned back into him tilting her head to give him better access to her neck where he was nuzzling.

"I came back and you were gone."

"You know where I was at, Richard. You were there with me," she told him placing her hands over his as they lightly rubbed over the slightly noticeable bump. He pulled his face away from her neck with a questioning look.

"I could smell you." Turning her face towards him she closed her eyes and breathed him in. "I would recognize your sent anywhere and in case you hadn't noticed necromongers don't have a scent."

Riddick eyed her warily for a moment. He knew that the holy half deads didn't have a scent, even Rory at her young age had mentioned it to him, but he had assumed that it had something to do with their Furyan blood. It would be something to ponder later, for right now he had other things on his mind.

As soon as her entire neck was expose he leaned in and bit her neck. Carolyn cried out, grabbing onto his arm.

"Richard!"

"Mine!" He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.

He pushed her clothing the rest of the way off of her, picking her up slightly to kick it out of the way. Now that she was undressed his hands roamed freely up and down her body stopping at her breasts to feel the added heaviness in them while teasing the nipples. Keeping one hand busy with that the other hand traveled further down stopping once again over her stomach and the slight bulge there. "Mine," he whispered to her again as he lightly massaged her causing her to whimper and bring one hand up to the back of his neck. His hand continued lower between her legs dipping his fingers inside her and pulling back out to tease her clit. Pushing her forward, when her knees hit the bed Riddick guided her into a kneeling position. Quickly discarding his own clothes he stepped back to her.


	15. Daily life

To Carolyn's surprise the next few months passed quickly. They stopped at almost every planet they passed to barter for supplies. Vaako and Riddick had made an efficient team. The ships population had been recorded in census like detail and each profession had been asked to provide a list of what supplies they would need to start over on a new planet. Several teachers were even found and a temporary school had been set up in one of the smaller gathering areas. Carolyn found she had time on her hands now that the girls were attending with the other children. Aereon had also asked to return home for a short period of time promising to return in time for the baby's birth. While Riddick would still not let her overexert herself she took time everyday after dropping off the girls to visit with the civilian population on the ship. She knew many of them; some had even been her neighbors. After a few weeks they had even started searching her out to mediate many of their disputes and was the first person they addressed questions about their new lives to. The evenings were spent relaying her dealings to Riddick and who ever else was joining them for dinner that particular night.

Unless Riddick was off ship they always sat down to dinner with the girls as a family and with whatever honorary uncles happened to be at home at the time. He made sure that he was there when she put them to bed as well. Vaako and anyone else closely involved in his daily activities quickly learned the Carolyn and the children were his priorities. He was happy to see that she was becoming so involved with the civilians. He hoped that what ever they found on Furya the transition would be an easy one. Having the people already used to dealing with Carolyn made his job that much easier as he was much more comfortable with the military aspect of their world.

Carolyn was napping one day when she felt someone sit down upon the bed next to her. Rolling over, she gasped in surprise, immediately burying her head in her visitors lap.

"There, there, my dear. It's alright." The Elemental crooned to the younger woman.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"And I you."

She sat up accepting the tissue the other woman handed her. "Why are you back so soon? I wasn't expecting you for at least another month."

Aereon patted her hand, "I was home long enough to take care of my affairs and then discovered that it was much more exciting here with you."

"Riddick sent for you, didn't he?"

"He's just worried about you."

Carolyn nodded, blowing her nose.

"Well, why don't we go have a nice cup of tea and you can tell me all about it," she said tucking another strand of hair behind the younger woman's ear.

She waited while Carolyn slipped her shoes on and then taking her arm, walked to the living area where a tray had already been brought up.

The children were of course delighted to see their Grandmother. Aereon had to promise to sleep in their room with them just so Carolyn and Riddick could get them bathed and put to bed. After visiting with the men who were straggling in for a few more minutes she finally gave in to their distant calling, kissing Carolyn's cheek before heading to their room, shushing them as she closed the door behind her.

Riddick and Carolyn bid everyone else a goodnight just as soon as Carolyn finished the hand of cards she, Kilo and Prowse had been playing. She and Aereon had learned the game early on and were naturals. It didn't hurt that they cheated like crazy either. Riddick wasn't sure if the men knew that they were cheating and let them get away with it or actually had no clue. It really didn't make a difference to him either way as long as she was happy.

Riddick had been making an effort to handle any business from their quarters in the evening so that he could go to bed with Carolyn on a more regular basis. Lying there quietly he brushed aside her long blond hair as her head lay on his shoulder, her thumb rubbing circles on his chest, her breath warm on his chest. She had been sleeping naked lately as she was having a hard time getting comfortable as her pregnancy progressed. Riddick loved the feel of her soft skin against his. Gathering her up next to him, he laid his arm protectively over her.

"Come here woman."

She snuggled up to him with a large yawn. "Love you."

"I love you," he responded running his fingers through her hair.


	16. Coffee and Revenge

After dropping the girls off for class Carolyn headed up a few decks to the temporary market that the civilians had set up. She had told Aereon that she would pick the girls up after school and not to worry about it if she didn't hear from her before then. She wanted to get out and be away from everyone for a few hours. She was also craving a cup of coffee, which she hadn't had in forever. She and Riddick had a room clearing argument when he had decided she no longer needed caffeine. She snarled to herself thinking about how he had won that argument. All she was allowed to have these days was a sad excuse for tea. Rumor had it that there was a place in the market that served a mean espresso and she planned on having one in her hand in the next 30 minutes or so. She was a woman on a mission.

It was more like an hour after making chitchat with various people who stopped her along the way but soon enough she found herself tucked away in a corner with a cup of espresso and an honest to gods' book. It was some silly romance novel but she forgot how much she enjoyed reading and was soon engrossed, by mid morning there was a lull in business and Carolyn needed to find a bathroom. The baby had woken up and was using one hand to wrestle with her bladder while also deciding that now was a good time to start using her internal organs for kickboxing practice. Ok, maybe the espresso wasn't the wisest decision she had ever made but it sure was good and what Richard didn't know wouldn't hurt him, she thought with a smirk.

Upon leaving the public restrooms she had turned to head back towards the more populated areas when she heard a noise behind her, why the Necros felt they had to hide the bathrooms was beyond her. She stopped for a moment to listen but didn't hear anything. However, once she started forward she heard it again and this time louder. Turning towards the sound Carolyn made her way down the hall one hand on the wall as the other covered her burgeoning belly. Rounding a corner she saw a door open midway down. She could now clearly hear someone calling for Riddick but couldn't make out anything else. She slowed as she neared the doorway leaning her forehead against the wall closing her eyes. It was Jackie's voice calling for him, she remembered the exact instant that it happened, she was asking him to wait on the rest of them as they helped Imams boy through the exoskeleton of some creature. Just as she took a deep breathe and opened her eyes a hand reached out covering her mouth and an arm wrapped around the top of her pregnant belly under her breast dragging her the rest of the way to the room and throwing her in.

Carolyn stumbled and caught herself before she landed face first. She heard the door slam shut and lock behind her as she scrambled ungracefully to her feet. Reaching the door she realized that there was no handle on the inside, so she started banging on it with her fists.

"Hey! Can you hear me! I'm in here! I'm inside! Please! Can you hear me?" She yelled until her throat and fists were swollen. Finally she turned and inspected the room. There wasn't much. A blanket, a bucket that appeared was to be used for bodily functions and a half dozen bottles of water. Lovely. She grabbed the blanket and a bottle of water and using the blanket for a cushion sat down in the corner furthest from the door. She decided that perhaps this would probably beat out the espresso in worst decisions made today. No sooner had she sat down but the lights in the room were turned up brightly and it started warming up. Quickly. And then the noises started.

Carolyn's chin quivered. It was a sound she would never forget and had hoped never to hear again. Then the voices came. It was a recording of the cockpit data. It had to be. There was no other way. Tears ran down her face as she listened. "Recommend purge now. I gotta dump more load! Don't you touch that handle Fry! I'm not gonna die for them!" She closed her eyes and the scenes were just as vivid in her mind as the day it had happened. Then there were just animal noises until Jackie's voice called out "Wait! Riddick! Wait!" Then her own "Get off of her! Get off of her!" More animal noises and then the cycle started all over again. And it was only getting louder. Carolyn lifted her bottom up far enough to drag the blanket out from under her. She tried wrapping it around her head to help block out the light and the sounds but it was so hot she could only do that for a short time. At some point she decided that the lights had finally stopped increasing along with the volume. Regardless they were both sending her into sensory overload. She didn't dare open her eyes as the light hurt them and was so bright she couldn't see anything anyway and the noise was all consuming.

At first she was so upset all she could do was cry but now it was like it had become a part of her. She just sat in the corner with her head on her knees and her arms covering her head rocking back and forth. After what seemed to be forever the lights and the noise and heat all started to diminish. Carolyn took in a shuddering breath. She still couldn't see anything when she opened her eyes but at least it didn't feel like her retinas were being seared off. She praised Allah for the fact that she was wearing a dress today as she hitched it up and felt her way to the other corner finding the other bottles of water. Dragging them back to her corner she drank one completely and opening another poured half of its contents over her head and down her dress. She reached down between her legs and pulled the back of her skirt through her legs gathering it up with the front and tying it in a knot at her waist. She figured it wasn't attractive but it was a hell of a lot cooler. She settled back in her corner waiting for Richard to save her or whatever came next. Whatever came first.

As no one was missing her and wouldn't until the girls returned home from school by themselves, Carolyn had lots of time for many various variations of this particular hell. She realized the heat was going back up but this time the lights stayed out as the noise grew in volume. Her back was beginning to kill her from sitting on the floor so she decided to pace. The next go around had her in dim light and some type of sprinkler system was put into use along with a temperature that plummeted. Carolyn couldn't help but wonder how much stress this was putting on the baby as she sat shivering in the corner trying to keep her body covered with the blanket.

When the girls returned home by themselves, Aereon, beside herself with worry sent the door guard off to find Riddick and Vaako. Riddick had immediately become enraged upon learning that Carolyn was missing. He instituted a ship wide lock down and a room-by-room search. Ship wide announcements were made and anyone with information about her whereabouts was asked to contact the command staff immediately. Talking to Aereon and the girls they decided the marketplace level was where they needed to start. They were just about to leave when the owner of the coffee stand that Carolyn had visited that morning made contact with them. He told them what he knew. She had stopped by his shop and sat reading for a while and he had last seen her midmorning. He led the men to where his shop was located and Vaako thanked him and sent him home. As each room was searched it was marked off the ships schematic. Vaako watched as Riddick paced a trail in the metal deck. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a guard came running back to their post. "We've found something. A room we cannot get into with loud noises coming from within."

"What makes you think it might be her?" Vaako asked.

"Because Commander, we've never heard a noise like this before."

"Show me!" Riddick demanded.

"Jesus!" he whispered as he arrived outside the door hearing the noises emanating from within it. "There's no way to open this door?"

"Not with out the key," Vaako answered from behind him "we're going to have to blow it open."

Riddick eyed him. "You realize my wife may be in there."

"I am very much aware of that."

Riddick nodded. "Explain."

Vaako relayed orders to several different men and they went to find the supplies he required. "We'll place a small charge here by the lock. Nothing big just small enough to get the door open. As long as she's not sitting against the door she should be fine."

"Should be?"

"The woman _is _six months pregnant."

"Don't remind me."

Walking over to the door he began banging on it. "Carolyn! Can you hear me! Carolyn! I need you to move away from the door! Move away from the door!"

Carolyn could not hear him over the noise in her temporary cell. After the first four or five sessions she discovered it was easier to get through if she let her mind wonder. There was no way to get away from the blinding light, agonizing noise and repressive heat but she was getting very good at pushing them aside. With her dress hiked up she had managed to shimmy out of the arms as well. Lying on her side with her back to the door she had her arm thrown over her eyes to provide some relief. She heard a loud explosion and a man screaming but didn't move. She didn't have the energy to nor did she care any longer.

Outside the room, as soon as the lock had been blown, Riddick had kicked the door in and then yelled in outrage as the bright lights blinded him. Struggling to slip his goggles on he grabbed Vaako who was helping him to stand. "Get those lights out!" he bellowed to the men standing near him. They all scrambled into nearby rooms looking for the source to the controls. They found them in a storeroom a few doors down. As soon as the lights went off Riddick entered the room. The heat was like a furnace, but they had found the controls for the volume as well as it finally stopped. He quickly looked around the room and found her in a corner not moving with her back to him.

He knelt down beside her, rolling her over onto her back. "Carolyn?" He choked out. The arm covering her eyes flopped out hitting him blindly in the chest. "Riddick?"

"Strong survival instincts, I admire that in a woman" he said gruffly bringing her hand up to his mouth. "You're going to come with me; here I'll make it easy on you." He told her wrapping her arm around his neck as he gathered her in his arms. "That's a good girl," he murmured as her other arm snaked around to meet the one already wrapped around his neck as she buried her aching eyes in his shirt.

"You do know I'm the Captain of this ship right, Riddick?" she replied playing along.

"Never had a doubt."

"Are you my God, Riddick?"

He chuckled, "Well, Carolyn, as it turns out." He was delighted that she was so responsive after going through gods knew what. He needed to get her home, now. As they rode in the lift on the way back to their floor Carolyn stirred in his arms.

"Richard?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I still can't see yet. The light was so bright."

"It's ok. The Doc will get you fixed up."

"I know. I just didn't want you to worry when you finally realized. It'll come back in about an hour or so."

Riddicks head thumped back against the wall of the lift. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know how she knew that or not. While he was pondering that, he felt her tug at his ear and turned his head to look at her. "There's one more thing I need to tell you, ok? But you have to promise not to get made at me."

"Carolyn, have I ever been mad you?"

She gave an unlady like snort. "Where would I start?"

"What do you need to tell me?" He was looking at her intensely and could feel his blood pressure starting to rise. "Carolyn?"

"I was a very bad today."

"Excuse me?"

"I had coffee this morning. I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again"

Biting his lip he did his best not to laugh at her confession.

He tightened his hold on her, "We'll talk about that later, ok."

"Ok," she sighed.

After what seemed to be an excruciatingly long ride they finally reached their floor. Chode who was waiting for them, threw open the doors to let them in. He followed them as Riddick strode quickly through the suite to their room. The doctor was already waiting for them when Riddick gently laid her on the bed. He moved back as the doctor started fussing.

"Now aren't you glad that I made the big man trade for all this medical equipment on that last trip?"

"You bet Doc."

Riddick turned to Chode raising an eyebrow. "Aereon is with the children. If you'd like I can send Vaako to help assist but whom do you think helped Aereon with her back before the good Doctor arrived? She's already comfortable with me." Riddick frowned but agreed with his assessment.

"Mr. Riddick," the doctor called out, "I'm going to need for you to get Mrs. Riddick undressed."

Chode went to the closet and pulled out two sheets while Riddick moved to help her stand up from the bed. She bent over from the waist with a groan. "What's wrong? He asked in alarm.

"It's just my back. The floor didn't do it any favors."

Code returned and held a sheet out in front of Carolyn as Riddick helped her disrobe. After she was undressed Riddick unlaced his boots kicking them to the side and handed the Doctor all of his weapons. At which point he saw the bruises on her ribcage and brought a hand up to gently brush them. "It's ok, Richard," Carolyn whispered. He piled up pillows and sat down and spreading his legs, dragging her down between them.

"What are you doing?"

"You said your back hurt."

"Yes, and?"

He shrugged even though she couldn't see him, "This way I can rub it."

Carolyn shook her head, settling herself between his legs. Chode then gently laid the sheet over her and folding the other sheet a certain way he covered her hips before pulling the top sheet up to adjust and tuck in the bottom in all the way.

She held out her hand, "Chode, is that you?"

"Yes, Mistress," he answered taking her hand in his.

"Haven't lost your touch I see," she said with a smile.

"No, Mistress. I'll have you fixed up and ready to go in a moment."

"Thank you, Chode."

He finished with the lower sheet and whipping the top sheet off of her proceeded to fold it the same way and then placed it over her breasts having Riddick help her to lean forward so that he could secure it behind her.

Turning to the doctor, Chode took Riddick's weapons and placed them in a drawer on the bedside tale. He turned to leave calling out over his shoulder, "I'll be right outside if you need me."

The Doctor picked up a tray and set it beside Carolyn, "Well let's get to work shall we?

The first order of business was hooking up an IV to start replenishing her fluids. Then after peeling off the adhesive backing he stuck a small wireless baby monitor to her abdomen. "This must be how they practiced medicine in the old days," he mumbled to himself as he fiddled with the hand held touch screen that the baby's readings were being transmitted to. "It's not high tech," he told the couple on the bed, "but it'll do the job."

"Is the baby ok?" Carolyn asked tiredly. "I was worried about what kind of effect everything was going to have her." Riddick reached out taking her hand and placed them both on her belly.

"Right now the only thing I'm worried about is getting your blood pressure down and fluids up. The baby's readings are a bit high but that's because of maternal distress. Once we get those two things are taken care everything will even out."

"Are you sure?"

He patted her arm, "Pretty sure. How are your eyes feeling?"

"Better. I can see shapes again. Everything's just a bit fuzzy. And I have a hell of a headache."

Riddick started rubbing her back again as the doctor put something in a syringe and administered it into her IV. "I've put a bit of a painkiller into your IV it should help both your head and your back. I want to give you a brief exam if that's ok, then we'll let you get some rest." Carolyn just nodded lying back against Riddick as the drugs started working.

Finishing up the doctor showed Riddick how to read the hand held screen and what he was to keep an eye on and then left the couple. Riddick was to send someone for him before her IV bags went completely dry.

Riddick relaxed his body scooting down on the bed a bit so he could cradle her better.

He stayed with her until the doctor finally took the IV out of her arm. Her blood pressure was back to normal and the baby's readouts were good. Riddick called Chode back in after the doctor had taken all his equipment off of her and asked for his help in cleaning her up and getting her at least halfway dressed. He could do it himself but was afraid of hurting her bruised and tender skin anymore than he had to and an extra set of hands would come in handy. Riddick sponged her down, cleaning the sweat off of her body when Chode reappeared with some type of long chemise. He dried her off and held her as Chode slipped the chemise over her head and her arms through the straps. He let Riddick pull it down as he returned with a fresh set of sheets. "If you'll hold her, I'll strip and remake the bed."

Riddick picked her up, carrying her over to the chair in the room setting her upon his lap. She stirred a bit her warm breath hitting his neck, "What's going on?"

He kissed her forehead. "Chode's changing the sheets and then you're going back to bed."

She snuggled in close to him. "That sounds heavenly," a soft snore immediately following. Riddick chuckled and laid her upon the freshly made bed pulling the sheet up to cover her legs and stomach. Stroking her hair he turned and turning out the lights quietly made his way to the living area where Chode was waiting on him.

"Aereon and the children are next door staying with the doctor for the night. Butcher and Prowse will stay with them. We have groups of men doing room by room searches and Vaako is looking through footage that was pulled from that area trying to find any clues."

"Who's here to keep watch?"

"Sulaco and one of Vaakos' men."

"Let's go. I want to start with Vaako."

"Of course"

They left the room and Sulaco gently closed the door behind them.


	17. Back from the dead

Vaako was looking over video of the marketplace when Riddick burst into the room with Chode in tow.

"Anything yet?"

"No, but I'm starting to narrow things down."

Riddick nodded. "When I first came on board and was taken to that room. What were those things?"

Vaako straightened up and turned to him. "The quasi-dead. They were all destroyed with the fleet."

"They were able to read my mind. Would that information have been stored somewhere?" Riddick asked looking over at the equipment Vaako was using.

His brows drew together and he looked at Chode. "Yes, it would have been but that information would have been destroyed as well."

"Unless someone took it before we left, and only a hand full of people knew what we were planning and all of them were soldiers." Chode responded with a scowl. "We have a traitor."

"How many soldiers on this ship are not converted Furans?"

"At least half, if not more." Chode answered.

Riddick turned to watch Vaako who had gone back to studying the screens he was watching and was suddenly fast forwarding and pausing at different intervals.

"What is it?" He asked leaning forward to see what he was looking at.

Vaako turned in his seat. "Chode, who's on guard duty?

Chode walked over and looked at the man who Vaako had frozen on the screen and looked back at Vaako. "Well, Fuck!" he exclaimed turning on his heel and marching out of the room.

"Come on," a visibly pissed Vaako told Riddick. "I'll explain on the way."

Carolyn woke to an empty bed, her hand sliding over the cool sheets. The baby was using her bladder as a punching bag, so not bothering with any lights she sleepily got up and made her way to the bath.

On the way back to bed she was rolling her neck when she heard a noise. Suddenly alert she stopped at her bedside table. She had just shut the drawer when a hand lashed out grasping her arm and spinning her around. The breath rushed from her lungs as she was slammed back against the wall.

Fear raced through her as she felt something sharp press up against her belly. Just as Carolyn opened her mouth to scream a hand pressed over her mouth. "Now, now, Dame Riddick, we wouldn't want to call attention to ourselves now would we?" His fingers gripped her face painfully as he kept her trapped against the wall.

His breath was warm on her face as he pressed his lips against hers. She moaned trying to escape but his grip on her face only tightened. Turning his attention to her throat he started placing wet open mouth kisses down it onto her heaving chest. His knife slipped up her body as he used it to cut the strap of her gown. She felt the material slip down over her breast as his hand grabbed bare skin, roughly squeezing as the tip of the knife pressed into her skin near her areola. A tear slipped down her cheek as he continued to paw at her breast finally taking his hand away from her mouth to start grabbing at her hips trying to pull her gown up her legs.

Riddick was murderous. Chode had to pull him off of Vaako in the lift when he found out the man doing this to Carolyn was the now deceased Dame Vaako's former lover. Riddick couldn't believe that Vaako had let the man come along with them. Vaako still bore the red marks where Riddick had almost choked the life out of him. Riddick hadn't spoken a word since.

Turning down the hallway to their quarters the three men stopped. There was no one outside. They looked at each other knowing that Sulaco would not have willing left his post. Quietly moving down the hall Vaako noiselessly opened the door as the other two stepped inside the room. Vaako entered behind them, silently shutting the door. They immediately saw Sulaco slumped over beside the door

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

Riddick growled and Vaako was across the room in a flash twisting the woman's arm up painfully behind her. "What is it you want, wife?"

Dame Vaako's eyes flashed with pure hatred. "To make you suffer."

Vaako towered over her, "How?"

"I'm going to make sure the breeder loses that bastard she's carrying!"

Riddick stepped forward with murder in his eyes.

Carolyn was using a hand to try and push the man away from her but he had managed to reach her bare hip and griped it tightly pulling her hips into his as he was distracted by a commotion in the living area. Bringing her other hand out from behind her back she shoved a gold hilted knife into the mans stomach, looking over his shoulder as she pulled it back out.

Clutching his wound the man looked down at Carolyn and raised his own knife that he still held in his hand. "You're going to die for that, bitch!"

"You first!" she hissed as an arm reached out from the dark, grabbing the upraised hand and bringing it down forcing the man to aid in slitting his own throat. Once he stopped fighting his neck was snapped for good measure, his body thrown to the floor.

Riddick reached out for his wife. "Carolyn."

Still holding the knife in her blood covered hands, her long blonde hair in disarray, gown torn around the legs and a bruised, cut and bloody breast exposed from the torn shoulder, Carolyn shied away. Backing into the corner she let loose with an angry scream and threw the dagger aiming for Riddick's head. He lazily leaned to the side as the knife sailed by and smirked as it landed in wall next to Chode's head as he came running in. Taking one look at the scene in front of him Chode turned around and closed the door behind him.

Riddick turned back to his wife, his nose flaring and teeth bared. Unbeknownst to her, she had caused his animal instincts to rear their ugly head and he was desperately trying to get them under control. He knew what she needed and what he would give her but this, this creature was the most fascinating, intoxicating thing he had ever laid eyes on. This was his mate protecting their young. Looking at the disheveled woman in front of him any doubts about that decision disappeared.

Carolyn pushed the hair out of her face leaving a bloody streak across her forehead, pointing a finger at him, "I've had it Richard! I want off of this ship and I want off of it now! I'm tired of people trying to kill me and our children and I've had enough! I want off now! Do you understand me God dammit! NOW!" her rant over she was panting heavily as she slid down the wall, one hand covering her stomach the other going back to her forehead as she started sobbing.

Riddick approached her much as he would a wild animal walking slowly towards her finally settling down into a crouch as he neared her before finally sinking down to sit on the floor next to her. He held out his hand and reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face. She jerked her head away from his touch. Not so much a flinch as a _don't fucking touch me right now_. Trying again he ran the back of his hand down the length of her arm causing to her to start slapping at him with her hands. "Dammit, Caroline! Let me help you!"

She refused to speak to him, keeping her lips tightly sealed, just making grunting noises as she flailed at him. Finally, losing his patience with her, he grabbed her arm dragging her far enough out of the corner so that he could pick her up and flip her around to straddle his lap. Still struggling with him, he pulled her close trapping her arms between their bodies. Bringing a hand up to stroke her hair he leaned his mouth close to her ear. "Carolyn, stop, please. I need to know you're alright."

He breathed in her scent as the fight went out of her. He could smell many things, including the scent of another man on her skin. The drying blood on her hands was losing its coppery smell but still remained. And then there was the underlying fear mixed with murder. He exhaled as he felt her arms snake around his neck and he gently started rubbing circles on her back. He held her for a few minutes soothing her before untangling her arms from around his neck. He gripped her shoulders holding her a little ways away from him looking her over. There were bruises on her face and a mark or two on her neck and chest. Moving down he saw the torn gown and exposed breast. His went still as he realized that the blood on her breast was from a cut and hadn't been transferred there by her hand. He chanced a glance over the still dead man on his bedroom floor wishing for nothing more than to be able to kill him again. Returning to his perusal of her injuries he took in the bottom of her tattered gown and putting his hands on her ankles ran them up her legs to rest on her hips. "Carolyn?" he asked, looking into her face. She had been silently watching the play of emotions on his face as he cataloged her various bumps and bruises. His voice was startling in the silence. She opened her mouth to answer and nothing came out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she opened them he was still patiently awaiting her answer.

"Just manhandled a bit."

Pulling her back towards him he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She had just single handedly saved Vaako's life. Carolyn curled herself back up against him as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"I want to go home Richard. Please, take me home."


	18. Family Time

Finally, they were only a few weeks away from Furya. Carolyn had bounced back quickly from the attack and Riddick prayed to Imam's God that the remaining time would remain stress and drama free. The trip had taken longer than they expected and he wanted to at least be planet side when she gave birth.

And then there was Aereon. Riddick wasn't quiet sure what was going on with the woman. She had come to him last week and told him to be ready to pick up three passengers tomorrow when they stopped at the last planet they would encounter before reaching Furya. Evidently three more Elementals would be joining them. She informed him that they were some of her sister Elementals that agreed to join her on Furya, as Aereon had no plans in returning home. Riddick looked at her like a man who had just been told that his mother-in-law was moving in with him. "Close your mouth, Richard," Carolyn had told him from her spot on the sofa. Finally with an indignant look upon his face, he turned on his heel and left the room. Carolyn simply rolled her eyes.

She wasn't allowed to go to the surface with Aereon the next day to collect the three women and made her displeasure about it known. In order to appease her Riddick offered to stay behind spending time with her and the girls while Vaako and the others went to the surface.

They had a picnic lunch packed and took the girls to the conservatory to play. Butcher went with them to help with the children, as Carolyn was moving at about the speed of a turtle these days. After spreading a few blankets out Riddick helped Carolyn lower herself to the ground and then took a seat behind her cradling her between his legs so that she could recline back against him.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a whale," she sighed in disgust. "I don't remember ever being this big with Rory," she complained while rubbing her belly trying to soothe the active babe within.

He replaced her hands with his stroking lovingly over her stomach. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you then."

Carolyn bumped her head against his chin. "What's done is done. What's important is that you're here now." She smiled as they heard Butcher counting loudly as their daughters ran by giggling. "All that matters is that they're happy and safe."

"What's going on with Aereon?"

"Why? What have you heard?"

"It's not so much what I've heard as what've I've seen."

"Really? Like what?"

"The way the two of you quiet down when I enter the same room or how she suddenly announces that she'll be staying on Furya with us and needs the companionship of her own kind."

"She expressed a desire to stay and I'd like for her to. I hope that's ok. The children and I have become very attached to her."

"I know," he answered huskily against her neck. "That's the only reason I let her stay. I can't promise how well other Furyans will take their presence though. Because of her Zhylaw carried out mass infanticide."

Carolyn twisted as much as she could in his arms so that she could see his face. "Don't you think I know that? Because of her I almost didn't have you." She caressed his face with her hand. "I can't even begin to imagine what your mother went through having her child taken from her womb and strangled in front of her. Thinking you were dead." Tears sprung from her eyes thinking about something so horrible happening to either of her children. "Damn hormones," she muttered brushing at the tears.

Riddick caught her by the wrists and bent down kissing the tears off her face. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me see it through the eyes of my mother. I've always hated her because I thought she didn't love me enough to want me."

"Oh Riddick."

After having lunch Carolyn settled the girls down next to her to read them a story. Before long all three were asleep. Riddick stood to stretch and spotted Butcher over talking to a few guards. During the course of the trip things with the surviving Necromongers had relaxed greatly. Most no longer wore their armor on board and the majority had taken to wearing civilian type clothing. He had gotten to know all of the Furyans. While he may not know their names, he knew them on sight. He knew all the command staff and those that were loyal to Vaako but had simply been too busy to meet the rest. He depended on Carolyn and Vaako for much of the daily interpersonal dealings. As Carolyn's pregnancy had progressed more and more of those duties had fallen on Vaako and now that he thought about it Aereon. The woman was constantly at Carolyn's side or with the children, which meant that she knew just as much going on around the ship as Carolyn did. His eyes narrowed in thought.

A tug at the bottom of his shirt drew him out of his thoughts. He looked down to find a brown head of curly hair standing next to him with two arms out stretched. He reached down and easily scooped Ziza up with one arm. "I thought you we're taking a nap little one."

She sleepily rubbed her eyes, "I woke up."

"I can see that. Mama Carrie and Rory are still asleep. Wanna go look at the fish in the pond?"

"Can we?" She asked suddenly alert.

Riddick found himself standing in the pond with his boots off and pants rolled up along side two little girls chasing fish. Carolyn sat on the edge with her dress pulled up and her feet dangling in the cool water laughing at their antics. Riddick would occasionally catch one of the fish and hold it out while the girls squealed loud enough to rupture eardrums.

Butcher interrupted them. "My Lord, Mistress, it appears as though Lady Aereon has returned with our guests."

Carolyn who was still laughing over the girls and almost as wet as they from all their splashing sat forward and reached her hand out to Riddick. "Help me up?" He smiled and waded over to her taking her hand. Climbing out of the pool he helped her to her feet while Butcher rounded the girls up.

She put her hand around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they made their way through the foliage to meet Aereon. She and Carolyn embraced while Riddick stood back looking over the three extra females under his care. Vaako moved to his side and they conferred in low tones as Aereon introduced Carolyn to her brethren.

She introduced the women from oldest to youngest. "Elyta, is an Aether elemental, Diondra represents the Water and last but not least is Maurella who represents fire."

Carolyn caught the girl's glance over her shoulder and realized that Vaako was staring back. Well, how about that. She and Aereon had been going over possible matches for Vaako for months but just couldn't find anyone that was just right. They were all missing that little something. That "fire" for lack of a better word. Carolyn smirked and looked at Aereon who returned the look. After greeting their Uncle Vaako the girls came running to see Aereon.

"This is the child?" Elyta asked.

"These are my daughters Aurora and Ziza and my husband Riddick;" Carolyn introduced holding her hand out to him.

"Richard, this is Maurella, Diondra and Elyta."

"Ladies," Riddick drawled. "It's a pleasure. Welcome to our home."

"Temporary home," Carolyn interjected. "Why don't we go get you settled? I hope you don't mind sharing a room in our family quarters."

Riddick moved his hand to her shoulder gently squeezing it to get her attention. "I have some things to attend to while you get our guests settled. I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright then, can someone walk back with us?" she asked looking over at their guests. Kilo volunteered. She patted his arm. "Thank you, as of today I officially cannot sit, stand, bend over or put my shoes on by myself. I need all the help I can get with these two." He smiled back at her and called the girls over. Holding their hands he listened to their chatter, occasionally asking a question while Diondra joined them. Carolyn took Aereon's arm and followed them, chatting with Elyta while Maurella brought up the rear.


	19. Initiation

The day leading up to making contact with Furya was probably the most unusual day in Riddicks life, he decided. It all started out normally enough. He had breakfast with the family, dropped the girls off at school to save Carolyn the walk and then he and Vaako had meetings with various people.

They arrived back at home a few minutes after he knew the girls would have gotten back from school. He found Butcher sitting at the dining table with them having a snack.

"Where's Carolyn?"

"I'm not sure. She contacted me several hours ago and asked me to get the girls saying that she and Aereon were finally going to show our company around the ship."

Riddick met the eye of every person in the room including his daughters. "Now, why do I have a hard time believing that?" he asked.

Rory and Ziza looked at each other and then at Riddick. "Probably because mama waddles like a duck before we even get to the lift."

Riddick pointed at Butcher, "Stay here."

"Let's go!" he called out to Vaako and the others.

"They couldn't have gone far," Vaako said to the group as they stepped out the door.

"I am going to kill that woman or tie her to the bed when I find her," Riddick swore looking up and down the hall.

Vaako looked at him "How do you want to do this?"

Riddick again looked up and down the hall his eyes finally narrowing on a door. "I know where they are." He stalked off leaving the others trailing behind him.

Vaako was surprised when they stopped in front of the prayer room but the doors were shut. Riddick used the keypad, entering in the override code to access the room. He stood in front of the doors undecided if he should go in guns blazing or not. Vaako and Chode stood on either side of him.

"How bad could it be?" Vaako asked.

Chode leaned forward to look at the Commander. "Have you met Dame Riddick?"

Riddick glared both of them back into silence. "Vaako's right. It's just a group of women. How bad could it be?"

Putting a hand on each handle he swung the double doors open and momentarily froze to the spot. On his left Vaako's mouth had fallen open and on the right Chode smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Told you so," he said not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him. Every candle in the room was lit and it was smoky, some kind of incense he finally decided, and in the middle of the room, an alter. Standing around it with their arms raised, chanting in a language he had never heard before were Aereon and the other Elementals. The truly shocking part though was a very pregnant, very nude, very unconscious Carolyn flat on her back floating about a foot off the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Riddick roared.

The four elementals all opened their eyes in shock and Carolyn slammed down on the alter causing her to cry out. Riddick was at her side in an instant. He looked her over looking for injuries and cupped her face. "Carolyn, can you hear me?"

"Riddick?"

"I'm right here."

Carolyn blinked her eyes focusing in on him for a moment. "Oh, shit," she said and promptly passed out.

Riddick looked up giving Aereon and the other women a death glare. Looking back down at his wife, his eyes softened and he sighed. Flipping up the black and white silk sheets that she was laying on he covered her nude body and gathered her in his arms.

"Bring them!" he barked at Vaako and strode down the hall to their quarters.

When Butcher saw the other man he jumped from his chair to beat Riddick to their bedroom door opening it for him. He turned a lamp on low as Riddick lay Carolyn down on the bed. "Take the girls next door to the doctor. Tell him to be ready to examine Carolyn as soon as we return to get him."

"Yes, my Lord."

Riddick stood at the edge of the bed trying to get his temper under control. He was ready to go out there and kill all four women. How dare they endanger his pregnant wife? Riddick reached out and touched her bare belly. He was instantly rewarded with a kick to his palm. He covered her back up and left to find out just exactly he had walked in on.

Earlier that day

Aereon stood in front of her. "Are you sure you're ready for this child?"

"You know I am. We've spent weeks getting me ready."

"I just want you to be sure. There will be no turning back after this."

Carolyn took her hand and smiled at her. "Yes, old woman, I know. Now come on we're wasting time."

Aereon smiled and leaned forward to kiss the girl on each cheek. Taking her hand she led her to the front of the room where Elyta was standing.

_Who approaches this sacred space?_

_I bring you one who wishes to know the mysteries of the universe, one who wishes to honor the ancestors._

_Child of the Earth, by what name will you be known within this sacred circle?_

_Solange_

_You have been deemed worthy, Solange. Please enter the sacred circle, and lie upon the alter. The four women helped her climb the steps and lie back_

_Are you ready to be purified?_

_Yes._

_The black sheet that had been covering her was removed being allowed to dangle over the edges of the alter mingling with the white one that was already there. Each of the four women sprinkled her with consecrated water._

_Here before you lies Solange, Child of the Earth, soon to be a sworn part of this fellowship. Solange, the mysteries of the universe are many. We can never hope to learn them all, but we can indeed follow them on our journey through this life and the next. Let the Ancient Ones guide you on your travels. Are you prepared to be born anew, to begin this day a brand new journey, as part of your new family, and as a child of the universe?_

_Yes._

The four women as one raised their arms and started chanting in a language she didn't recognize. Aereon said the chant in English a few times so that she would know what they were saying as Elyta waved incense over her body back and forth.

The next thing Carolyn Knew Richard was standing over her and boy did he look pissed. "Oh shit," Carolyn said just before she passed out.


	20. The Elemental

Riddick stalked out into the living area where it was deathly quiet. The women sat on the matching settees across from each other and the men in the room had circled. Butcher kicked back in a kitchen chair, Prowse, Kilo and Kestral all holding up walls with Vaako and Chode near the doors. Riddick circled around the younger of the two women getting Kilo and Vaako's dandruff up before coming to a stop behind Aereon.

She tilted her head and smirked at him. "Are you going to let me explain or will you just cut my throat?"

"I should just cut your throat, however, my wife and daughters are attached to you and the last thing I want is any of them upset."

"It better be a fucking good story, sister." he growled.

Aereon stood to face him. "Carolyn is an Elemental."

"The hell she is," Riddick shot back.

"Do you think I saved her just because she was your woman?" she asked with an ironic smile?

"You deceived me." Vaako spoke

"Of course I did." She scoffed at the man. "Getting Carolyn on this ship was my objective from the second I met her. Becoming attached to her and the children was an unexpected development."

"I bet it was." Riddick drawled. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"That's a very long tale."

"Then I suggest you give me the abbreviated version."

"Fine." Aereon began, "Many, many, years ago, it was prophesied that a Child of the Earth, lost to us before her birth, would become the Queen of Queens. The wife of a great warrior from a distant land; and that one day their child would return to Quintessa and lead our world back into its rightful place among the stars."

Diondra spoke up next. "It was around the time of my birth that a Necromonger sought out one of our Elementals and after being foretold about his destiny went on a killing spree on a planet far away from ours. I believe you know the rest of that particular foretelling."

Aereon continued, "I knew from the second that I met Carolyn in Imams home that she was an Elemental, just as I knew her child had Furyan blood. It was at that moment I realized that Carolyn was our lost Elemental. The woman destined to become the Queen of Queens. Mother to entirely new race of beings."

Riddick shook his head, "No. Carolyn is as far from an Elemental as she is from a Furyan. She's emotional and fragile and thinks with her heart, not with her head. You've said it yourself that yours is a logical race."

Carolyn who had been standing at the doorway to her room for quite sometime now sucked in a breath as she heard her husband speak so bluntly about her. Vaako who had slowly made his way to her side squeezed her elbow in a show of support as he saw a tear run down her cheek.

"But is she not your other half, your equal, a woman worthy of bearing your children?

'Aereon asked. "I have seen her stand up to the devil himself to protect your offspring. Doesn't she balance your inner beast; bring peace to your mind and body? Would you honestly take any other over her as your mate?"

"No," Riddick answered gruffly looking at the woman "And that's why you won't take her from me. I won't let you."

Carolyn looked up at Vaako jerking her head in Riddicks direction. "Please don't let him hurt her." Vaako looked at her with a question in his eyes but nodded and reached Riddick's side in time to hear Aereon's reply.

"You haven't been listening, Riddick. Its Aurora we want." And just like that all hell broke loose.

Riddick had Aereon on the ground with his hands around her neck while the other three women were scrambling to get out the way. Vaako and Butcher were attempting to pry his hands off of her neck when Carolyn grabbed the door frame yelling his name, before dropping to her knees, completely startling everyone in the room including Riddick who instantly let go of the older woman. Riddick stepped away breathing heavily as Butcher scooped up Aereon and Vaako ushered them all out the door. Hopefully on the way next door to have the old woman looked at, Carolyn prayed as she watched Riddick struggle to get his emotions under control. Finally raising his head to look at her, Carolyn gasped at the emotions she saw on his face. Hurt, betrayal, confusion but most of all pure fury. He got to his feet and slowly walked to the door locking it and throwing the crossbar into place across it.

"Oh boy," Carolyn breathed. A sure sign that it was going to be noisy and it could very well come down to the last murderous person standing. To bad in her condition she was like a gazelle on the savannah being hunted by a lion. Carolyn's nose flared as watched him slowly circle the room making his way closer and closer to her. He really was magnificent she thought to herself. From the top of his smooth head all the way down to his ridiculously large feet she worshipped every inch of him.

He finally came to a stop in front of her as she kneeled in the doorway to their bedroom. His voice was quiet and deadly.

"Get up."

"I can't."

"Get up."

"Riddick, I can't get up. If I could get up on my own do you not think I wouldn't have already knocked the shit out of you?"

At which point he turned picking up a small table next to him throwing it and its contents against the wall to shatter into a thousand pieces as he let go of his own angry war cry. Carolyn threw an arm up over her face to protect herself from the flying pieces of glass and wood not succeeding as she felt a sting on her cheek. She reached her fingers up to find a small bleeding cut. Riddick stomped back over reaching down under her arms to pull her to her feet.

"How could you?"

"How could I what, Richard?"

"How could you even think about letting them take her from us? From me!" He roared in her face causing her to slap him.

"I didn't!" she screamed back. "I never once thought about letting them take her. I refuse to let my baby be taken from me. How dare you even accuse me of something like that?" She spit out at him rocking back on her heels panting heavily.

Taking a hold of her shoulders he shook her. "Then tell me! You tell me right now what I'm supposed to believe!"

"I didn't even know," she spoke in an agonized voice, "I didn't know anything until after the attack and she decided that I had to know why all this was happening to me, to my family." She laughed, "Didn't you know Richard, where an Element goes Chaos is sure to follow?"

She was pacing now, dragging the black sheet that was still draped around her body. Riddick stood, arms over chest, watching and listening. "What was I supposed to do? Tell you over dinner? Oh by the way dear, you know how there was that little prophecy that caused the necromongers to attack your planet and that you would be one to save the known Universe from them? It turns out the same race that predicted that little turn of events also predicted that we were destined to breed and that our female offspring would eventually rule their planet. That would have been a great dinner topic don't you think?

Maybe in bed I could have told you how Aereon was just telling me about how a young woman from her world fell in love with a man from another world and against her family's wishes married him and left to live on his planet even though it is so rare for an Elemental to leave Quintessa as anything other than an envoy it is almost unspeakable. I could have told you how she got pregnant and how very happy they were until the woman died bringing her baby daughter into the world. When her husband contacted the woman's family, they wanted nothing to do with the girl, even though they're a matriarchal society. The daughter would still be punished for the mothers' sins. The husband heartbroken over the loss of his wife killed himself leaving his daughter to be found three days later by the authorities. The child was put into the system and never heard from again until the day she stepped in front of an elemental that was looking for the grown child's lover." Carolyn's voice was hoarse and raw, her eyes and nose red from where she refused to cry. How was I supposed to tell you that I'm related to those very people who were responsible for your fate? You tell me that!"

Riddick came to stand beside her but Carolyn pushed him away. "I'm not finished! You know as well as I do what it's like to not have a family. To never belong. I never knew what any of that felt like until we crashed on that planet. The next thing I knew my heart was near to bursting. I had an older brother in Imam, a daughter in Jackie and I had you. I knew who you were and what you were and it didn't matter. And then you left and Jackie left and I thought my heart was going to break." The tears were flowing freely now as she looked into his shined eyes. "Only to find that you had given to me the greatest gift of all. Aurora. I would gladly give my life for that child. I would go through hell for that child to keep her safe. The one thing I will not do though is give her away. To let her think that she's not good enough or not loved enough or was only brought into this world to benefit other people. That little girl was brought into this world for one reason and one purpose. And I will not let anyone interfere with that, especially a race of people that just threw me away!"

Riddick reached out and smoothed his hand over her shoulder. "Then why are four of them here?"

"Because the reason and purpose won't be affected by their presence, it will only be strengthened. And when the time comes she'll have the strength of her father to help her make the right choice and love of her mother to back it up."

He turned her to fully face him. "And what is the reason and purpose?"

"Aurora was brought into this world because two people loved each other and her only purpose is to be happy. She's our daughter, Richard. I would never let anyone take her from us," she finished on a ragged breath.

Riddick stood at arms length looking her over from the top of her head to the tops of her feet. "We are two thourghly fucked up individuals Carolyn."

She busted out a laugh. "You're just now figuring that out?" She sniffed using the back of her hand to wipe at her tears causing the dried blood on her cheek to smear.

He cupped her face in his hand, bending down to kiss her lips then pulling away to look at her. "You think I would have picked anyone less than the Queen of Queens to be by my side?"

She snorted. "Ego, Richard, Ego."

He smirked. "It's not Ego if it's the truth. You deserved nothing less than a Warrior King for a mate."

Carolyn sighed and laid her head upon his chest.

"You belong with me Carolyn, by my side, with our children. The five of us along with all the people that call this room home are family. You showed me that."

"What about Aereon and the others? She whispered.

"They'll stay for now and we'll figure it out when we get settled."

She squeezed his sides. "Thank you."

Damping a nearby cloth, he wiped the blood off of her cheek. Then he led her to bed showing her how Warrior Kings treated their Queens.


	21. First contact

Hours later Riddick dressed and left a sleeping Carolyn in bed to rest. As he lifted the crossbar he heard a whistle out in the hallway. Pulling the door open he was met by the very people he and Carolyn had talked about earlier, their family. Vaako was holding Aurora and Aereon had Ziza by the hand. Riddick stepped out of the way as everyone piled through the doors the girls both clinging to him. Dinner was ordered up and he sat on the settee spending time with the girls until it was time for them to eat.

Their dinner was interrupted with the news that they had finally made contact with Sulaco. He had been sent ahead to scout out the planet and make contact with anyone there. The men all hurriedly finished up and Riddick stood kissing each of the girls. As he passed Aereon he stopped, placing a hand upon her shoulder. He was impressed when she didn't flinch. Please make sure and have a plate sat aside for Carolyn. She gave him a small nod of her head and he was out the door catching up with the rest.

Sulaco gave them the coordinates to where they were to land the ship. He told them they were welcome here and everything was ready for their arrival. He asked that only the Lord Marshal and his closest men be the first group off the ship before a mass exodus started. There were plans in place on relocating the occupants.

The next few hours were spent going through the motions of getting the ship and its occupants safely on the ground. Riddick made a brief trip back to quarters to check on Carolyn and the girls letting them know that he would be back or would have them sent for.

The ship was secured and the main gates set down as Riddick and his entourage waited to disembark. Riddick had never been known as an impatient man, but found himself restless as he waited to see this place he had come from for the first time. He heard the outer doors land on the ground outside and the inner doors automatically disengaged. Two soldiers standing next to them waited for his signal. Riddick gave a sharp nod of his head to the men and the doors were thrown open. It was late afternoon and the sunlight filtered in. They could see a group of people waiting to greet them. Riddick turned his head to look at Vaako and then over at Chode. Each man nodded their readiness. Riddick squared his shoulders and stomped down the stairs. He recognized Sulaco moving forward to greet him.

"My Lord Marshall, Commander," he said in greeting.

"Sulaco." Riddick answered looking around. "Perhaps you'd like to introduce your friends? "

"You're not going to like this, My Lord."

"I rarely ever do," Riddick crooned, a demonic grin appearing on his face.

He turned his head to look at Vaako and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go On."

"There is an entire providence ready to become our home. On one condition."

"Which would be?" Riddick drawled out.

"That you fight the ruling Alpha Furyan. To the death."

"And now why would I want to do that?"

"They've heard of you here. They've been waiting for your return all of these years. Evidently the Lord Marshall Zhylaw did not do as much damage to this planet as he thought. The Furyans only let him believe he did so they would be allowed to live in peace until the day you returned. Now that you have destroyed the remaining Fleet they consider their blood feud finished. However, it seems as though this particular Alpha Furyan was not so pleased by your survival."

"The big one. Over there?" Riddick asked pointing in the mans direction.

"Yes, my Lord."

Butcher, who was a big man, whistled out loud. When Riddick slowly turned his head to look at him he simply grinned.

"And who are the others?" Riddick asked nodding towards the rest of the group that consisted mainly of women and some elderly males.

"There are certain things that will need to take place before you fight Kailen. These are the elders and higher ups of this providence. Some of them are your family, my Lord."

Riddick's head shot up taking a better look at the group. "You must be mistaken, Suluaco. My family is right here or on that ship."

"Yes, my Lord, shall we go? They have been anxious to meet you."

Riddick nodded and once again his men fell into formation around him. Sulaco in the lead, Riddick following, Chode and Vaako right behind, with the rest of the men behind them. They made an impressive sight in their armor, Riddick with his cape trailing behind him.

Sulaco stopped in front of an older woman He was unable to determine her age only sensed that she was much older than she looked.

"My Lord Marshal Riddick, May I present you to the provinces elders Shanly and Malden."

Sulaco scooted off to the side and fell in with the rest of the men, one of Vaakos men falling to the back so that he could be with the rest of the Necro/Furyans.

The three stood silently, staring at each other for a long moment before the woman finally stepped forward taking his hands in hers. "Audric, welcome home, child of my child," she told him kissing each cheek.

"I think you've perhaps mistaken me for someone else," drawled out Riddick taking his hands back from the woman.

She tilted her head at him, "I don't think so, Richard B. Riddick. Found in a trash bin with his umbilical cord still wrapped around his neck. My daughter named you Audric right before she died giving birth to you. Your Uncle," she told him pointing to the middle aged man behind her "was the one to deposit you into that trash bin in the hopes that the man whose place you took would not finish the job he started when he killed your mother."

"I thought you said she died giving birth to me?"

"She did. It's just that your predecessor helped out by splitting her wide open taking you from her body."

Riddick did not bat one lash nor did he give one indication that news affected him in any way. He dismissed the woman and her story for now looking at the man next to her.

"Malden?"

"Yes, I was your Mothers eldest brother."

Riddick held up his hand. "Enough, there will be time for this later."

His Grandmother and Uncle glanced at each other. His Grandmother answering "I'm sure there will be. I'm also sure that Sulaco told you the terms of your residence here."

"Yeah, some crap about having to fight he-man over there to the death." Riddick replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, and it is to take place right now."

"Right now?" Vaako spoke up in disbelief.

"Yes, just as soon as a few minor details have been seen too."

Riddick glared at the woman waiting. Finally a younger woman around his age stepped up. "Let me Grandmother."

Riddick looked the newcomer up and down drawing in a deep breath. "I know you."

"Yes, but as you said, there will be time for that later. So let's get down to business. Each man fighting has the right to know what will be his upon the others death." Riddick nodded his understanding.

She held out her arm, "Everything you can see and even beyond that will be under your command should you be the sole survivor. Now it is you who needs to show Kailen what he should be receiving should you fail to win."

"That's not happening," he growled in the other mans direction.

"We understand that you have this ship and all the people housed within it." Riddick nodded again looking at her.

"We also understand that you are wed and have a child."

Riddick instantly felt a hand on each shoulder as Vaako and Chode stepped up next to him. "What about it? They have nothing to do with this."

"But they do. They belong to you and as such are considered property subject to forfeit should you lose." Riddick growled at the woman. This was the second time in less than twenty-four hours that someone had threatened to take his daughter and he was past furious.

"Your mate and child must be presented to us before this can take place."

Furious at this turn of events Riddick whipped around giving his hosts his back. His inner guard circled around him to receive their orders while the rest circled around facing the crowd protecting their backs. Vaako looked at Riddick grimly and a silent understanding passed between the two men. Carolyn and the children would not be left here or given to that man should he not make it through this.

Vaako clasped his forearm. "What are your instructions?"

"Sulaco and Butcher. Bring the women out. All of them." Butcher nodded. "Two guards per female. Once you're here," he pointed to the two them "you are not to leave the children's sides, period. Am I understood?"

"Yes, My Lord," the two men responded.

"And Butcher, be sure to tell Aereon that I want there to be no mistake about exactly who and what they are. That includes Carolyn and the children."

Butcher smirked. "I'll see to it myself."

The rest of the men fell back into their formation as Riddick turned back to his hosts. "My mate is being fetched and will be out in a while."

Shirah nodded. "A tent has been placed for your use. You will be brought food and drink."

Without even acknowledging her or the others Riddick turned walking towards the tent his men following. He ducked inside tugging his goggles off in the dim interior while Vaako and Chode gave the men instructions. The rest of Carolyn's guards joined them inside. They stayed relatively quiet waiting for refreshments to be brought. Riddick made sure to keep his back to the table as they were served keeping his shine job to himself for a bit longer.

"So what's the plan?" Prowse finally asked as he accepted a cup from Kilo.

Riddick turned to face them. "I fight, I win. End of plan."

"And if you don't? Kestral asked looking up from his drink.

"Then unless you want to suffer the wrath of your mistress I would suggest that you grab your family and get the hell out of here."

Riddick turned to Vaako. "You take her wherever she wants to go, just make sure she and my children survive. All of them. Now, help me get this armor off and someone start sharpening my shivs."


	22. I am the only son

There will come a time I will look in your eye  
>You will pray to the God that you always denied<br>Then I'll go out back and I'll get my gun  
>I'll say, "You haven't met me, I am the only son"<p>

~Dust Bowl Dance by Mumford and Sons~

Vaako and some of the others had just reached the getting impatient stage when the noise level suddenly increased and Kilo threw aside the tent flap sticking his head in. Riddick didn't know a Necro could smile so big.

"You're going to want to see this."

They exited the tent splitting down the middle as Riddick brought up the rear. He couldn't help but smirk as he turned his gaze towards Shanly.

There standing on the steps of the ship ready to descend were four living breathing Elementals in all their Elemental glory. Even Riddick had to admit it was truly a sight to see. Aether, Air, Fire and Water. The only thing missing was the Earth. His Earth. And then, like magic, they parted showing him the way. He had never seen Carolyn look as beautiful as she did now. Aereon had done exactly as he had asked. She finally found him in the crowd and their eyes met breaking the spell she had over him. Moving his feet making his way towards the bottom of the steps Chode and Vaako fell in behind him.

Handing the girls off to Aereon and Maurelle, Carolyn took the arm Kesteral offered to help her down the stairs to meet her husband. She held on to him, and keeping her eyes locked on Riddick slowly took the stairs one at a time; the Elementals straightening her trains followed behind her. Stopping on the next to the last step so that she was of a same height with him she greeted her husband as he held out his hand to her.

"My Lord Marshal."

"Dame Riddick," he replied, bringing her hand to his mouth. He took a moment and winked at the girls causing them to giggle.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and let him help her down the last stair. He held her the way he had once before long ago, an arm around her waist the other holding her hand closest to him.

"Did Butcher explain the situation to you?"

She looked up worriedly into his shined eyes. "Yes." It was full night now and a ring of torches lighted the surrounding area. She scanned the crowd, "Who is it?"

"See the big one in front of the tent?"

Carolyn came to an abrupt halt as she saw the man he indicated. Having anticipated this reaction he was literally carrying her now. "Don't stop moving," he told her looking straight ahead.

Snapping out of it, her feet once again moving under their own power, she hissed at him. "For God's sake Riddick, you felt you needed another challenge or something?" Causing him to chuckle. They were nearing the other tent when Riddick gave the others the signal to stop.

Continuing on with Carolyn by his side, Riddick finally stopped. Not wanting to bother with introductions he merely took a step away from Carolyn still holding her hand in his. "May I present my wife, Dame Riddick."

The roar of the crowd that had gathered was incredible until the older woman held up her hand. "You did not tell us she was an Elemental, or that she was with child."

"You didn't ask."

Riddick could feel Carolyn's hand tense under his as Kailen, his opponent, took a few steps forward. To her credit, other than gripping his hand tighter, she held her poise. Riddick knew that she would not back down for anyone. It was one of the reasons he had chosen her. However, he would have not thought any less of her if she had backed away or fled to the ship. There were exceptions to every rule and right now she was standing in the middle of a big one. Riddick took a step in front of her as the giant of a man made to move closer. Waggling his finger he made a tsk, tsk noise baring his teeth, "Mine."

Finally the old woman spoke back up. "And the child?"

Riddick looked back and motioned Rory and Ziza forward to stand in between their parents. "Our daughters."

The old woman made a move to reach out towards the girls, which had Carolyn instantly bristling. She snapped her fingers once and the girls instantly ran back to their guards. Carolyn bent forward towards the woman "Mine." The woman raised her eyebrows and turned back to confer with her people.

Riddick stepped up next to Carolyn whispering in her ear. "That's my girl." She smirked up at him but otherwise held her ground bringing one hand to rest on the top of her stomach. Riddick gently rubbed her lower back with his hand as they waited.

Malden stepped forward this time. Nodding at Carolyn he turned to Riddick. "As soon as your wife is settled, we shall begin."

Riddick nodded, hustling Carolyn over to the tent. It had been turned into more of a faceless type structure while they had been away. A dais had been set up with several chairs on top of it while a sitting area more curtained in was behind it. Riddick led Carolyn here flashing a look at Vaako to keep everyone out for a few minutes. Under the cover of the tent he pulled her to him breathing in the sent of her hair, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"Are you with me, Carolyn?" his breath was hot against her ear.

She grabbed onto the back of his neck a single tear slipping down her cheek. "Always!"

Holding her face he kissed her gently. She sucked in a breath and smiled at him. She ran a hand down the side of his face and slipped her hand into his. He led her to the edge of the dais where the Elementals were waiting with the girls. He dropped to one knee taking them in his arms. He kissed each on the forehead and sent them into the back of the tent. The three newcomers followed the girls and settled in with Butcher and Sulaco standing guard.

Aereon stood waiting for him.

"Sister."

"Riddick." She patted his arm and then turned making her way up on the dais to stand behind the middle chair; Chode, nodding at him, followed her taking his place in the far chair. Vaako grabbed his forearm and then walked up the steps waiting for Carolyn. Once again he picked up her hand but turned it over placing a kiss to her palm. He then reached out and caressed her belly where their newest child rested. He held her hand up for Vaako to take and waited for her to be seated. Vaako helped her down and took his place beside her. As Riddick turned his back to them she immediately pulled the men towards her and started issuing orders of her own.


	23. The fight to end all fights

Carolyn kept an eye on Riddick as she began to issue her own orders. Men were sent to bring Dr. Ogilvie to them and Kilo was sent to retrieve her crossbow. She gave thanks to the deceased Purifier that one of his parting instructions was to teach her to use a weapon. Kilo had proved to a patient and effective teacher in the particular weapon she wanted to use. She had briefly trained on every weapon available to the Necromongers but found an affinity for the crossbow. Kilo had even had one custom made for her. It was much lighter and smaller to fit her smaller stature. Carolyn had excelled at it. Finally, she turned to watch her husband fight for his life.

The fight went much as Carolyn expected. It wasn't that she doubted Richards's abilities or his freakish agility but the man he was fighting wasn't called the Dragon for nothing. He was huge. Carolyn was reminded of a biblical story about a young boy fighting a giant with only a slingshot. But that's ok, she thought to herself squeezing Vaakos hand a bit tighter as Riddick took a nasty cut to his arm. She was going to be his rock. Riddick had been stabbed and cut in more places than she could count and she was beginning to worry that he might lose simply by blood loss.

He was tiring and tiring quickly when the moment she dreaded came. Riddick slightly stumbled and Kailen took advantage of it whipping out his arm and slamming Riddick to the ground, unmoving. Carolyn rose to her feet with Vaakos help and Kilo jumped up on the dais to stand behind her as she picked up her loaded crossbow. The giant walked cockily around the ring smiling broadly at the cheering crowd, as Riddick lay breathless and stunned on the ground. When Kailen saw Carolyn standing he made his way to towards the dais. As he bowed at the waist in her direction Carolyn raised the crossbow and aimed using Kilo as her anchor. Her advanced pregnancy was throwing her balance off somewhat and he was helping her by resisting her weight as she pushed back on him.

"And just what do you plan on doing with that toy?" Kailen asked her.

"Just letting my husband catch his breath," she told him as she fired an arrow straight into his chest.

The man looked between her and the bow and suddenly let out an enraged roar. Carolyn stood her ground not batting an eyelash as Riddick, like a phoenix rising out of the ashes, made a flying leap onto the larger mans back shoving a knife into his jugular. He held on pushing the knife deeper until the man fell, slumping to the side. Riddick staggered a few steps and then collapsed to his knees on the ground completely exhausted. Helping her down the steps, Vaako followed her to his side. She dropped to her knees beside him reaching out to touch his face.

He opened his eyes, "He did not know who he was fucking with."

"Seriously, Riddick, you need some new lines."

He chuckled as he leaned in to nuzzle her cheek until he felt her temperament change. Vakko helped her stand and his eyes closed as he listened to her talking to Shanly. "If anything happens to him, what Lord Marshal Zhylaw did to your world is going to look like a fucking picnic," Carolyn hissed at the woman.

Riddick raised his head tiredly and became very aware that his frightened children were watching them. "Carolyn." When she continued on he raised his voice "Carolyn!" She spun her head around to look at him. "Enough!" She opened her moth to speak and he cut her off, "This is not a negotiation!"

Carolyn shut her mouth while Vaako helped him stand, asking the older woman, "Where can we take him so that our physician can tend to him?"

"There is a shuttle waiting for us."

Riddick reached out running a hand down Carolyn's cheek and then let himself be helped along by Vaako and Chode. Carolyn followed with the doctor and took the girls hands as the Elementals fell in behind, surrounded by the rest of the soldiers.

Getting them all settled in the shuttle was a feat in and of itself. On the way to wherever they were being taken the Doctor administered basic first aid to the more serious of Riddick's injuries while Carolyn sat away from everyone as she gave girls what comfort she could. She herself was in pain physically and emotionally Riddick observed, watching her as the Doc tended to him. He had his goggles on so that no one could see where he was looking. Carolyn knew though, she knew what his eyes felt like on her.

They were taken to what Carolyn could only describe as a multi-story villa. She could smell saltwater as she was helped down. Riddick was whisked away and Carolyn followed to where the rest of the women were being taken hoping to leave the girls with Aereon tonight.

Standing alone in the hall Aereon took her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Just exhausted, I've been having false labor off and on all day."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"False labor," Carolyn repeated. "There was no need to share."

Aereon shook her head. "Go see to your husband. We shall watch over the little ones." Carolyn smiled and bid her a goodnight.


	24. Warrior Woman

Carolyn slowly made her way to the stairs and came to an impasse. She had no idea where Riddick had been taken and didn't want to leave the girls without guards. She sank down on a cushioned bench to the side of the stairs knowing it wouldn't be long before someone was sent to find her. Sure enough, she had just gotten comfortable when she heard the clattering of Necro armor. Turning her head she saw a several men being led by Kestral making their way to her. Heaving herself to her feet, she was helped the rest of the way when Kestrel reached her.

"Dame Riddick."

"Hello Kestrel. I didn't know where everyone went and didn't want to leave the girls without someone watching over them."

"Of Course. Where are they?"

"Double doors at the end of the hall." She pointed in the general direction. Kesteral looked at his men swinging his head in the room's direction and all six men took up position.

"Thank you," she said giving them all a grateful smile.

Kestrel took her arm, "Let me help you."

She gathered up her skirts and leaned against him tiredly as they slowly made their way up the stairs. He threw open a set of double doors at the top of the stairs leading into an ornately decorated large receiving room. There were dozens of soldiers milling about. They immediately fell silent and dropped to one knee placing their fist over their heart bowing their heads as the two passed.

"Kestrel?" she asked in confusion.

"They all saw you shoot the crossbow, Mistress. This is their way of showing you their respect."

"Not really necessary," she mumbled.

Kestrel just smiled as they made their way to another set of doors at the back of the room. He knocked and without waiting for an answer opened one door, pulling her inside with him. Riddick lay upon a massively draped four poster bed with Dr. Ogilvie stitching up the wound in his side. Vaako and the rest of the men stood in a group near the doors chatting quietly while Shanly, Shirah and Malden stood hovering near the doctor. All eyes flew to her as they stood in the doorway.

"Everybody out!" bellowed Riddick keeping his gaze on her. Doctor Ogilvie started to stand and then quickly sat when Carolyn pointed a finger at him and ordered him to stay. Kestrel kissed her hand and left, immediately followed by the rest.

Carolyn grabbed Chodes arm on the way out effectively stopping him and Vaako who was right behind. "Please make sure that the guards with the girls have strict orders that none of these people are allowed access to them," she told them while staring directly at Shanly.

"Of course, Mistress," Chode replied glancing over his shoulder at Riddick who only nodded.

He patted Carolyn's arm, leaving while Vaako kissed her cheek. "They'll be fine. I promise." Carolyn gave him a brief smile and turned her attention back to the three Furyans as he slipped out the door.

Placing her hand on the door she opened it wider. "If you'll excuse us, my husband needs his rest."

Shanly stood looking at her. "Grandmother," Shirah murmured, "let us go so that the doctor can finish attending to Audric." She nodded at Carolyn and ushered the older woman out of the chamber with Malden trailing behind.

Carolyn shut the door silently behind them and leaned her forehead on the door closing her eyes. She jumped when the doc appeared at her elbow.

"False labor?" Carolyn just answered with a hum through her pursed lips.

"Not much longer now," he told her.

She turned to him with a smile, "Can't be soon enough Doc. How is he?"

"Mostly scratches. Only a few were deep enough to need stitches. He needs to get some rest. Just like you." She nodded and he let himself out. Carolyn closed the door once again and locked it this time leaning her back against it.

"Come here wife."

She tiredly pushed her self away from the door and made her way to the bed. She took a deep breath as she let her eyes roam over his injured body.

"Carolyn?"

She broke her gaze away from his body and looked at his face. He held his arms out in a silent question. She gathered her long skirts up and climbed on the bed to straddle his lap. He stayed silent as her eyes continued their inspection of him her fingers coming gently to rest on the stitches near his ribs.

"I should have someone killed for this," she whispered looking into his eyes as her fingers ghosted over his skin. He reached out capturing her face in his hands, covering her mouth with his.

He pulled away, running his palms up and down her arms, "When did you turn into such a fiery blond haired warrior? There'll be time for retribution later."

She stayed quiet, her hands clutching his waist as she turning her face into his palm.

"You're tired."

"I should be asking you that."

"The girls are good?"

She answered with a simple nod of her head.

"Then lay here with me and rest. The doc would probably be pissed if I ripped out the stitches right after he put them in."

Carolyn gave him a dry look. "Like you really thought you were going to be getting any."

"Now, Carolyn, you know we both have a wide and varied skill set."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. He brought his hands down to her belly.

"How are you?" he asked her genuine concern on his face.

"We're both fine. Doc says not too much longer."

As he stroked circles the baby kicked wherever his hand stopped. "I was afraid we wouldn't make it in time."

Her hands came to rest upon his, "Me either, but I'll never get any rest if the two of you keep playing tag."

He chuckled and gathering her in his arms rolled to the side. Trapping a leg between his he gently kissed her. "Try and get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."


	25. Two of what?

When Carolyn awoke the next morning it was to discover that Riddick was already out of bed and had been for some time if the coldness of his side of the bed was any indication. She sat up in the bed and saw clean clothes had been laid out for her on a nearby chair. Wondering the room she finally found the bath, lingering in the shower letting the warm water soothe her aching back.

She emerged from the room to find a few soldiers and the Elementals having breakfast with the girls.

"Mommy!" Rory screeched happily, running to her, throwing her little arms around her leg with Ziza not far behind.

Carolyn bent down on her knees so she could talk to them. After last night she was happy to see that they had bounced back. She listened as they excitedly told her their plans for the day, asking questions and overall just enjoying being with them.

"Girls," Aereon called, "Why don't you let your mother come and eat. Then we can all leave at the same time."

The girls jumped up and down carrying on as Carolyn sighed in frustration. "A little help?" she called looking at Aereon who just chuckled. Two of the guards rushed to her side and with their help managed to get back to her feet.

"Thank you," she told them sincerely before settling at the table.

"Is there anything resembling toast?" she asked, looking over the table. Maurelle handed her a plate of coarse looking bread as Aereon sat a hot cup of tea in front of her.

"Don't you think you should eat a little more?" she said as Carolyn spread something that looked like jam onto the bread.

"Probably, but I don't think my stomach can handle anything else."

"You should have the Doctor look you over today."

"I doubt if there's much he can do," Carolyn smiled running her hand over her still for once child. "It's just a waiting game at this point."

"As you heard, Shirah will be here soon to take us on a tour of the house and grounds."

Carolyn opened her mouth and Aereon help up a hand. "Riddick has already arranged more than enough guards to accompany us."

Carolyn smiled and reached over wiping jam off of Rory's mouth. "You, however, are off for a morning and afternoon of fun yourself."

Carolyn narrowed her eyes. "Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"You my dear will be joining Riddick in the Large Hall to hear all about this fine planet we'll be living on."

Carolyn made a face, "You mean I have to go to school?" The girls laughed at her and she played it up for them, enjoying the sound of their laughter. A knock a the door got their attention and they all quieted down waiting to see who it was.

Shirah appeared with Kestreal and Kilo on her heels. "Everything is ready for us to proceed if you are," she said nodding at Aereon before turning to Carolyn.

"Lady Carolyn."

"Hello, Shirah," she replied just as the girls approached to kiss her goodbye. "You be good and listen to your Grandmother. And stay out of trouble!"

"Yes, mama!" they replied in unison each grabbing a hold of one of Aereons hand and almost pulling her out the door in their enthusiasm. Carolyn shook her head watching them go and then turned to Kilo and Kestral.

"Mistress," they said, much the same way the girls had just answered her. She laughed at their antics shaking a finger at them.

"Don't you two even think about starting! So, are you here to take me to the torture chamber?"

"Yes, they're about to take a small break and Lord Marshal requested us to bring you down."

Carolyn sighed and grabbed a shawl that Aereon had laid out for her. Arranging it around her she let them help her to the bottom floor where several great rooms were. As they got to the bottom of the steps she could hear many voices in the hall way. As Riddick moved away from the man he was speaking to the group grew silent as he approached her.

"You slept well?"

"Yes thank you."

He stood looking at her for a moment, the breath taken from him. She was truly beautiful. He reached for her hand bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss then leaned in, placing a hand around her back to draw her near.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You know how much I hate this political crap; will you please come keep me company?"

The entire group was left wonder what this newcomer had said to her as her lips curled up into a smile. "Of course," she told him, her breath tickling his ear. He straightened back up and taking her hand, started introducing her to the natives.

It was after lunch when she realized she was in trouble. In addition to her backache continuing from last night, her stomach had started to cramp. She was pretty sure she was in labor and probably had been for some time. She stayed by Riddick's side until she felt as though she wouldn't be able to make back to their rooms if she didn't leave soon.

She wrapped her fingers around his forearm and leaned towards his ear. She kept her voice low as to not interrupt the very enthusiastic man who was currently speaking.

"My back's hurting, if you don't mind I'd like to go lay down for a bit." She pulled back to see his face and he smiled at her.

"I'm only giving this another hour or two anyway; you go on and get some rest." She squeezed his arm and accepted Kilos help up from her chair with Kestrel taking the lead.

She left them in the living area and went to her room shutting the door behind her nearly collapsing against it. As with Rory she knew it could be hours and it wouldn't do to alarm everyone right away.

The first contraction after her water broke was by far the worst so far. She had managed to change into a short cotton gown she had had made for this very occasion. She gritted her teeth and held on tightly to the bed post as she breathed her way through it. By the time she caught her breath and recovered, another was up on her before she could call out for help. This was so not good. It was going much, much faster than Rory's delivery. Finally she decided the hell with it and on the next contraction let out a bloodcurdling scream. That should get their attention, she thought panting heavily on her knees at this point. Kestrel, Kilo and half a dozen other soldiers literally fell upon themselves as they burst into her room. Before they could ask her what was wrong another contraction had her in its grasp and she fighting not to scream through it as well. Kestreal and Kilo looked at each other and immediately started issuing orders. Kilo hauled her up off the floor and got her into a chair as Kestrel ran to get Riddick. Others were sent after the doctor and the women.

She was still hanging on to Kilos forearms, "What can I do Mistress?"

"Make sure the girls aren't brought here, I don't want them frightened."

"Done," he told her as she started grasping at his arms again. She was breathing heavily as Kestrel burst back into the room with the Doctor on his heels.

"How far apart?" he asked her slipping on some gloves.

"A minute, maybe two," she gasped.

"Get out of my way, man!" Doctor Ogilvie told Kilo trying to get to Carolyn. He stood and made to leave but she wouldn't let go of his arm.

"You're not leaving till Riddick gets here" she ground out at him.

"Yes mistress," he told her and moved to the back of the chair hanging his arms down so that she could hold onto them while the doctor was examing her.

"Get over here," he said looking over his shoulder at Kestrel. "Get some towels out of the bath now. I need to examine her as soon as her next contraction is over."

Kestrel returned just as she was coming down. The Doctor grabbed a towel from him and instructed him to hold on to her leg, pushing a knee in his direction and flipping her night shirt up. Kesteral looked up at Kilo who shrugged.

"I promise I won't let him kill you," Carolyn gritted out as the doctor was trying to determine how dilated she was.

"You stupid woman," he told her shaking his head.

He turned back to Kestral "How long before Mr. Riddick arrives. This is happening soon."

"He had been taken out on the grounds to meet his daughters. They should all be here any second."

"Speak of the devil," the doctor muttered as the doors to the room crashed open reviling a flushed Riddick.

The first thing he saw was one man standing over his wife and two between her legs. "What the fuck?"

Kestrel immediately stood and rushed out of the room while Kilo pried her hands off his arms and muttered something about taking care of the girls.

"Riddick, we are seriously not discussing this right now," she threw at him as another contraction hit, causing her to scream out. Riddick, Chode and Vaako who had entered with him, stood riveted to the spot as Aereon came breezing through.

"Oh for goodness sakes," she said looking in their direction." What do you need?" She asked coming to stand beside the doctor.

"I need someone supporting her so that she can bear down," he said with his hand still between her legs "This is happening now!" He shouted causing Riddick to snap out of his stupor.

"Riddick!" Carolyn groaned and panted as she worked her way through another contraction.

He was immediately by her side looking at the doctor. "Pick her up and sit down behind her, place her place her legs over yours," the Doctor instructed helping to position her.

"Allah, help me from soldiers," he said looking at Vaako and Chode. "I need towels, lots of them, boiling water, a sterilized knife or scissors and a tub of warm water. Now!" He barked at the men who scrambled to do his bidding.

Aereon drifted over to the door and asked Diondra to fetch Riddick's grandmother as they were going to need a bed and blankets of some type for the baby. The door was left open and while Maurelle and Elyta fluttered around helping Vaako and Chode, the rest of Carolyn's Necro/Furyans stood in the doorway watching their mistress give birth. This is what they had spent the last nine months trying to accomplish. They were finally at home, some of them meeting long lost families and getting reacquainted with things they hadn't seen since they were young; but getting their Mistress to their home alive and well so that her child could be born here was their greatest accomplishment. They parted as Shanly and Shirah came rushing in followed by attendants that were stopped at the door with a bassinet and blankets. The guards took the items and turned them away. No one was going to be allowed near Dame Riddick until they were told differently.

"Ok, Carolyn, you've done this before. On the next one I need you to take a deep breathe and bear down as hard as you can," the Doctor told her from his position on the floor.

She nodded holding onto Riddick's hand, trying to bring another of his children into this world. She sobbed as she let up, breathing heavily.

Riddick turned her head towards her looking her in the eyes. "I love you, Carolyn," tears swimming in his eyes as he watched the miracle taking place in front of him. She nodded and took another deep breathe, pushing his son into the world. Aereon was there to catch him and start wiping him off as the Doctor handed Chode the knife to cut the umbilical cord. It truly was a family affair. The doctor got his nose and mouth cleaned out quickly and Aereon opened the top of Carolyn's gown laying the baby on her breast. She was crying as Riddick reached out to gently run a finger over the baby's head.

"A son, Carolyn," he whispered in awe. "You are so beautiful," he told her, kissing her temple as she laid her head back in exhaustion. Aereon and the doctor looked at each other and he nodded to her. Aereon reached out to pick the baby up startling Carolyn. Riddick just looked at her.

"We need to get him cleaned up," she told the younger woman who was suddenly once again crying out in pain.

"What's wrong?" she gasped looking at the doctor.

"As it turns out, you're not quiet finished yet."

"I know that but the afterbirth shouldn't hurt this badly," she said between gritted teeth.

Riddick glared at the Doc. "You knew," he accused.

"So did you," the Doctor replied back, for once not shaken by the larger man.

"Knew what?" Carolyn demanded as she threw her head back against Riddick grinding her body against him in pain.

"Looks like we're getting two for one."

"Two for one, two for one what?" she asked looking wildly between the two of them before a full fledge contraction hit giving her the answer.

"Twins?" she growled, grabbing the doctor by the front of the shirt.

Riddick dutifully pried her hands off of the man so that he could do his job "Carolyn, you need to concentrate."

"You are never coming near me again! Do you understand? I will cut your balls off and wear them as necklace if you even think about touching me again!" her nails digging into his arms as pain radiated through her body.

Aereon stood to the side cleaning up the infant just chuckling as she listened to the exchange.

"Riddick," Shanly called out to her Grandson.

"Not now!"

"It is our tradition that with royal twins the first born is marked so there can never be any doubt."

Aereons head shot up like a bullet looking towards Riddick and Carolyn and Shanly and Shirah. Riddick nodded at Aereon who glared back him.

"He will not be taken out of this room."

He nodded at her and looked back to Shirah and Shanly who nodded in return.

Carolyn who had been breathing through a contraction was finally able to voice her opinion. "Riddick, not only am I going to cut your balls off, I am going to kill all of you if she lays one hand on my child." She desperately called out for Kilo.

"I'm right here, Mistress."

"Cross bow. In this room. Now!" She said between each gasp of air.

Suddenly, her newborn was crying and she had to bear down. "NO!" she screamed, bearing down trying to expel this second child from her body. She was sobbing now, "Please Richard, please don't let them hurt my baby."

He wrapped an arm under her breast to anchor her to him and turned her head so she was looking at him. "It's ok Carolyn. It's ok."

"No she's hurting my baby, you promised!" she accused, before bearing down again and then gasping for air.

"Just one more time Carolyn," the doctor told her.

He put his mouth to her ear telling her, "It's not like Rory, Carolyn, I'm here this time; I promise no one will ever touch him again with out your permission," as she gave one last push, giving birth to yet a second child.

This time Elyta was there to catch the baby and Vaako was the one to cut the cord. Once more a baby was laid on Carolyn's breast where she had collapsed; sobbing against Riddick's chest, her face buried in his neck, as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her hair. He brought his free arm up to touch his child laying his hand on it's back. "Carolyn look, it's another boy."

She moved her head to look down at her infant child lying on her breast, his father's hand as big as he was.

She laid her forehead against Riddick chin. "He's beautiful."

"He's ours."

"Where's the other? I want to see him. I want to know what that Noitah did to him."

Elyta picked up the second born and whisked him away to be cleaned up as Aereon laid the first born back in her arms.

"Where?" She asked the older woman, who tugged down the blanket to show his arm. There on his little wrist was what appeared to be a tattoo of some kind. How ever they had done it, it was already scabbing over.

Riddick covered the baby back up and spoke quietly, "We need names. We can't call them one and two."

Carolyn sniffled, "Why haven't we done that before now?"

"Because you wanted it to be a surprise, remember? Thought it would be good for my character."

She smiled and watched as the baby yawned. They both looked up as Shanly and Aereon appeared at their side.

"Traditionally, the first born sons are named Kempton and Chatham. We would be honored if you agreed to uphold this tradition as well."

Carolyn glared at the woman causing Aereon to speak up.

"They're good names. The Elementals would have no objection."

"I'm not sure how I feel about your traditions right now," Carolyn told the other woman.

"I understand. I shall wait in the other room."

"All done," Doctor Ogilvie finally said, pulling himself up off the floor, gathering up all the soiled towels. "Why don't you get cleaned up and into bed to rest? These little ones are going to need to be fed soon." Carolyn nodded and handed the baby back over to Aereon. Riddick carried Carolyn into the bath, shutting the door firmly behind them.

After they disappeared, the Elementals took pleasure in showing off the twins to their Uncles. Each one of the burly soldiers had a turn at holding each child under the guidance of an Elemental. It was really a party once the girls were brought up see the newest additions to the family. Aereon just stood shaking her head at the lot of them, strutting around like peacocks, acting like this was all their doing.

When Carolyn was clean and put to bed, the girls were brought in to see their mother then sent to their own beds with promises of lots of time with their new brothers tomorrow. Butcher, ever her children's caretaker, came in carrying a baby in his arms and laid him in the bed beside her with a huge smile on his face.

"Mistress," he winked broadly at her with a big grin.

"Butcher."

He turned, leaving, as Riddick watched on. Vaako was waiting his turn, a small finger wrapped around one of his. He leaned over placing the babe next to his sibling and kissed her cheek on his way up. She looked quizzically at him.

"I think I understand now," he told her referring back to a conversation they had long ago about children and families.

She smiled at him, "I'm glad." He returned the smile and then left the way he had come.

Riddick picked up a child and laid it in his wife's arms before picking up the other and holding him as he climbed up on the bed with her. He watched in fascination as Carolyn opened her gown and brought the baby to her breast. He was jealous as he watched his son latch onto his wife's nipple and started to suckle.

"Not jealous are you?" she chuckled breaking his train of thought.

"As a matter of fact," he said leaning over to kiss her neck.

She laughed and pushed his head away from her. "Behave yourself."

"Never."

She looked back down at the child she was nursing and began to un-wrap him from his blanket. She inspected every inch of him that she could while he was in this position while Riddick continued to watch. He finally broke his attention away when the child in his arms demanded his attention.

"I know. It's not fair is it?" He said to the baby. "Your brother's hogging all the best parts," causing Carolyn to laugh again. The baby in her arms was just falling asleep and his mouth had let go of her breast. She wiped his little mouth and wrapped him back up, trading off with their father and letting this one latch onto her other breast as she instructed Riddick on how to burp a baby. He stood walking around the room, doing as she instructed, as she nursed her first born boy. When he was done Riddick laid his bundle in the bed that Shanly had supplied and repeated the process with the next.

"Would it be so bad to name them after Furyan tradition?" he asked casually laying the boy down next to his brother.

"Is that what you want?"

He turned to look at her gesturing towards his sons, "Carolyn, we could name these babies thing one and thing two for all I care, as long as you're happy and everyone's healthy. That's all that matters to me."

She held out her arms and he crawled up the bed laying his head on her breast just as his newborn sons had. She rubbed his bald head, thinking about Rory and Ziza and their family. He was right of course but she would never tell him that. All that mattered was that their children were happy, safe and healthy. Nothing else mattered. She felt his breathing slow down as he was falling asleep in her arms.

She softly kissed his head as she finally let her body relax, "Kempton and Chatham Riddick, I can live with that," she murmured as she joined her boys in sleep.


	26. Epilogue

As Carolyn wove her tale, Riddick kept to the shadows on the balcony behind the draped curtains where he could see but not be seen. As he listened to her soothing voice he rocked the babe in his arms. His mind wondered as his eyes fell on the face of each of his family gathered in the hall beyond. For on this night of their weeklong settlement party, it was family only. They had settled in well here and made a home for themselves, something he never thought he'd have in this lifetime.

His eyes sought out his wife as she held the rapt attention of everyone in the room. What had started out as a retelling of their journey for their own children had grown until it included all the children of their close-knit family. He could tell she was blushing as he watched her; she had always had a preternatural sense of him. With his eyes he traced the scar that ran from her ear, down her neck and across her chest. She had received that during the border wars those first few years when everyone was trying to piss on his territory and take it from him. Soldiers from the other camp had managed to slip into the Villa and Carolyn had been injured trying to protect their children. Rory had been kidnapped, Carolyn had lost the child she was carrying due her injuries and Prowse had been killed. No other land had dared challenge him since he retrieved his daughter and sought vengeance for his lost child and comrade.

He shook off the memories as Carolyn came to the end of her tale. Regardless of her connection with the Elementals she was still a woman ruled by her heart and her emotions. Riddick knew there had never been another woman like her. Not in this lifetime or any other. He parted the curtains and stepped into the chamber as Carolyn sat back in her chair, wiping a tear away. Riddick sat beside her, taking her hand, while holding the newest member of their family close to his chest. She squeezed his hand and reached over to rub the babes back when she heard a small voice calling her name.

"Lady Carolyn! Lady Carolyn!"

She looked over and saw six-year-old Karl, waving his arm where he sat to get her attention. Carolyn waggled her index finger at him, giving him permission to approach her.

"Yes, Karl?" she asked the small boy taking his hands in hers. "You have a question about the story?"

He looked up earnestly at her with two little creases between his dark eyes, looking so much like his Grandfather in this moment. "If it was so painful to have Kempton and Chatham, why did you have Jack and Nyx?"

Carolyn laughed and sobbed all at the same time gathering the little boy close to her. She smiled, looking over at his grandparents and then to her own children, "Sometimes in life you have to go through tremendous pain to know great joy."

She caressed the child's head, kissing his forehead and sent him back to his mother.

Turning to her husband she ran a hand from his temple to his chin, as she had been wont to do so many times throughout their marriage. She looked past all the scars and time seeing before her once again, the thirty year old she had fallen in love with and the man who still made her giddy as a schoolgirl with just a look. "And sometimes you love someone so much that you don't see their faults, you only admire their details."

Riddick smirked as he laid their first great granddaughter into her arms and then leaned over to kiss her much to the delight of their audience. "That's a whole lotta love Carolyn."

The End


	27. Authors note

Authors note:

This is my first fan fiction and I've found FF a bit difficult to work with so it is what it is. I appreciate any constructive criticism you might wish to share.

I would also like to say that jhalya is my hero when it comes to Riddick and Carolyn fanfiction.


End file.
